


King Harry and his Ray of Sunshine

by Lilblossomcub



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 18:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 49,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4636239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilblossomcub/pseuds/Lilblossomcub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is the King and Eggsy is the consort (also was a commoner). Stressed by the public and the nobles, to conceive an heir becomes a problem in which Eggsy steps up to help Harry because he wants to see the King happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	King Harry and his Ray of Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nillen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nillen/gifts).



> I do not own anything of Kingsman all rights go to the original owners. I was merely trying my best to fulfill a 'Secret Santa' request to the best of my ability.
> 
> I will admit it is reaaaaaally long and unbeta'd and not edited too much so I apologize but I had to crunch on the last day to get this in minutes before. If the gifter wants I can always edit it afterwards when I am not so rushed.
> 
> Hope my gifter enjoys the work!

**Royal Chambers of the King**

Harry was not in his custom attire or long robes and jewelry adorning his whole body which was not his way. Still he was frowning as once again he had received a marriage proposal to wed someone who would be eager to carry his heir. Throwing the blasted parchment paper aside he stood to look out the windows to the courtyard below.

Merlin who was Harry’s best friend and a wizard could only let out another small snort at his friends frazzled state of being. “You know Harry, if you only agreed on someone then you wouldn’t be getting those letters.” Knowing what he was saying was futile but not having much else to say as he joined his friend near the window.

Harry sighed heavily as he took in Merlin’s supposed wise words. “Yes, well I won’t fall to everyone’s level of choosing someone just because I think it is right. Besides, whomever I choose to pick it will be of my own choosing and they will feel genuine care and not duty towards me.” Scanning outside and seeing a blonde figure racing from the front gates to the blacksmiths.

Merlin saw the young lad and chuckled low. “Looks like little Unwin is turning into an errand boy again. Either that or he’s visiting Morton when he should be working.” Seeing as he was right and a girl around the blondes age come out from the blacksmiths shop.

Harry was a bit intrigued by the boy, but turned knowing that their age difference alone was an immediate obstacle in the way. He did not like to feel superior but their statuses in the ranks of society were another matter and he would not have the boy harassed because of that.

Merlin put a hand to his friends shoulder. “Come, how about a nice long horseback ride to the Forbidden Meadows to the west? That place always seemed to calm you and its time you came out of this stuffy castle anyways. I’ll get everything ready; you just meet me out in the stables.” Knowing his friend will agree Merlin vanishes.

**Down in the Courtyard**

Eggsy was finished with delivering supplies for various shops since he had free time and was trying to make some extra coin when he could. Still, he was free for the time being until he was called so stopping by the blacksmiths shop seemed like a start.

“Hey Rox! You wanna go do something before I’m summoned again?” He had knocked and heard nothing but the roar of fire and smoke bellowing up a chimney but soon the door was opened and the master of the workshop, Percival showed himself. Though he was on the small side for a blacksmith, he was well renowned.

Percival gave a sigh of irritation before he moved out of the way and his apprentice showed herself. “Roxanne, I expect you not to be out more than two hours. Else you will never learn at this rate.” With that he watched as his apprentice walked out and he shut the door behind them.

“Hey there Eggsy, you finally finished for the day? Lucky, it’s barely midday and I still have plenty to do in the workshop. Still no matter how many hours I spend I know I have perfected the throwing daggers I started up. Master Percival still thinks they need work, but I say otherwise. Anyways, what did you want to do?”

Eggsy was about to answer when a messenger from inside the castle came their way. He moved out of the way thinking they had business with the blacksmith but stopped short in front of the two of them.

The messenger looked to the boy and held a note out. “Mr. Unwin, I presume since I know Ms. Lady Roxanne who apprentices with Master Percival. This is an errand run from Master Merlin. You are to go to the stables and get both his horse and his Majesties horse geared up and ready.” With that he turned and ran back to the castle disappearing.

Eggsy cursed as he glared at the sealed parchment. Then opening it up he read the directions for how both horses were to be geared and any and all other directions. “Well this will go faster if you didn’t mind helping, got to get Pickles and Q all saddled. Seems the King and Merlin are going out to the Forbidden Meadows. Wonder what business is out there?” Turning he didn’t wait for his friend to follow.

**To the Stables**

Once inside the two immediately got to work in getting both Pickles and Q ready. Brushing them down and giving them a light snack of a shared apple and carrot apiece. When they were all done and saddled they were making their way to the front of the stables.

Eggsy had a hold of Pickles reins and patted the old stallion. “Wonder why the majesty could name such a fine creature after some food. I mean for a stud stallion like this guy he should have a more grand name.”

Unbeknownst to the two, the king and his magician were already at the front of the stables and had heard them. Harry couldn’t help but grin but had to agree with the blond headed young man. “Well whatever reasons I have in naming that stud, the name stands that it is Pickles. Did you have any reason to argue further with me boy?” Not mad but rather amused that this boy had guts.

Roxy couldn’t help but let out a small gasp but covered it up by moving past Eggsy and his majesty bowing as she passed and passed the reins of Q over to the magician. “Here you go sir.” Then bowing she waited for her friend but stepped out of the way.

Eggsy’s heart rate picked up as he took a quick glance at the King but then remembered his manners just barely and bowed awkwardly with the reins in his hands. Then remembering he offered them to the King still in the bowing position until he was dismissed.

Harry hated at times like this that his title itself enabled him to have very few and far between encounters with others outside of the castle walls. Taking the offered reins he used his other gloved hand to gently raise the boys gaze to meet with his. He saw fire, determination, and a stubborn streak and couldn’t help but grin. “When you earn your right to own a horse, I will personally be there for the naming of your fine friend. Since I seemed to have named mine horribly, I can see just how well you choose.” His eyes twinkled as he turned and let his horse out.

Eggsy couldn’t help but almost yelp when his chin had been forced upwards but he relaxed if he was going to get a beating. It wouldn’t be the first time with his mum seeing that lame ass Lieutenant Dean of the night watch. However, if it was anything he learned from that scumbag is just being tense made everything worse. What shocked him more were the words the King spoke to him and how there seemed to be a playfulness in his majesties eyes that he never saw before.

_Huh, neva knew the man could be all civil like. I never seen the man up close like that, but he does have a way with anyone it seems. No wonder the rumors of his reign are known far and wide after all, wasn’t no joke._

Roxy drew her friend out of the stables once the magician and his majesty came out and mounted. “We hope you both enjoy your ride Your Majesty, Mr. Magician.” She lightly elbowed her friend who was staring at the King and she saw him blush a bit and bow as well.

Merlin couldn’t help but chuckle at the twos antics before mounting his horse and waiting for his friend to do the same. “Thank you Morton we will, you too as well Unwin.”

Harry gave the boy another look and smiled more when said boy blushed before easily getting mounted in his saddle and turning he gave a curt nod to the two before he turned and surged out of the courtyard and the front gates.

Eggsy was in a bit of a daze after that brief encounter with the King. Still he couldn’t be all forlorn and gooey eyed over someone who was to be married off anyway. Not to mention if he swung for the guys like he did. He was shaken and he looked around when he turned and Roxy was giving him a knowing smile.

“Don’t tell me you have a liking for the King? You do know that’s dangerous and nearly impossible.” Roxy said as she turned and made for the commoner meal hall to get something to eat as her friend followed.  
  


Eggsy brissled at his friends remarks but knew a small part of him agreed. “Well a guy can dream can’t he? I mean sure it is nearly impossible, but not quite. Ah, who am I kidding.” A bit defeated and lost within his mind as they made it to the chow halls.

**Horseback with Magician and King**

Merlin was ahead of his friend who didn’t seem all there and slowed his horse down. “Don’t tell me the Unwin boy has your mind distracted when were suppose to be relaxing out here away from anything dealing with Kingsman.”

Harry didn’t quite answer him as the name Merlin had ushered had sounded familiar. Then it hit him finally. “You can’t mean to tell me that boy is Lee’s son?! I never knew, and if he is why is he living in such a way? I made sure that Lee was covered and his family for a good chunk of their lives.” Puzzled as he recollected how the young Unwin boy looked and how something was not adding up.

Merlin merely looked ahead as they made the journey to the Meadows. “I don’t know my friend, that’s something you would have to ask the boy. However, after today I don’t know if you scared him off or struck him with that charm of yours. Either way, you’ll have a hard time getting the boy to talk to you just by status alone you know.” Knowing it isn’t what Harry would want to hear, it was the major obstacle in the way.

Harry let out a frustrated sigh as Merlin’s words sank in. “Bloody rules about status around the board could go to bloody hell! For once it would be nice just to be normal and talk with anyone I chose and not have this bloody title in the way. That all changed after Arthur went near mad and I had to duel him for the rights to the throne since I was next eligible. I still hate the man for forcing me to do that.”

Eyeing his friend he knew that having beat Arthur had changed Harry. The brief encounter with Lee’s son had also done a number that he hadn’t configured at all. Smiling he may be able to provide a future for the King after all.

**Several days Prior to Stable Meet**

Eggsy would be busy for the next few days so it was some time before he saw Roxy again. She was busy now that her master had finely acknowledged her throwing knives were fit to sell out to the public. That wasn’t the kicker though. No, he knows she had to help her master in orders that were coming in for the upcoming tournament that would be held. The tournament was open to all fit to compete and the winner had the privilege of spending the day with the King. The posters had been hung all around town and passed out to those interested.

Since most of his jobs bosses’ were now swamped with the possibility of participating, which gave Eggsy the chance to train and try entering in the tournament himself. Plus, it also gave Eggsy a chance to throttle Dean in public without any strings attached since the King himself would help judge and call out ANY and ALL foul play. Plus his right hand magician, Merlin had taken into some enchantments that would nullify any other cheating that could not be foreseen of course.

The tournament would take place on the Harvest Moon in Fall, which left Eggsy with about four full cycles before it was time for the tournaments. He took the time to bulk up a bit and worked on his speed and stamina in the other meadow across from the Forbidden one named Echo Meadow. There he trained both out in the open and the Screeching Forest right alongside it as his training grounds.

On a few occurrences he would see from the forests edge the all familiar stallion of the King Harry and his magician Merlin. He eyed the majesty from afar and hoped that when he won the tournament it would allow him to spend time with the King if only for a day without titles being in the way. Grinning Eggsy turned away from the meadows and made his way back further into the forest.

**As Time Flies By**

As weeks progressed Harry found that he missed the rare chances he saw the blonde haired son of Lee’s from the glance of a window. More often than not, those glimpses became less and less. He was dragging his heels in reading another proposal when his friend popped in.

“Ah, Merlin my friend what news do you bring now? Don’t tell me that I’m expecting another wagon full of proposals much like I had a fortnight ago.” Getting up from having sit most of the morning going now into the day. Stretching muscles that had locked up from sitting so long and relaxing a bit as his friend explained his visitation.

Merlin had a spell book he always carried around with him. “No you don’t, though in a week from the tournament date you will receive the largest amount of letters. What I came to tell you is the whereabouts of Lee’s son, Eggsy. Ever since the posters of the tournament were put up, he has been training in both Echo Meadow and Screeching Forest when he isn’t bugging Ms. Roxanne. Seeing as you don’t hide the fascination you seem to have with the young boy.”

Harry gave his friend side glances as he grabbed two goblets, filling himself and Merlin a glass. “Yes, Lee’s son has me intrigued, but he is much too young. Besides, even if we were somehow managed to get closer, I won’t throw him to the wolves of this Court. You know as well as I that I’m still sorting through Chesters mess when he was King.” Taking a sip out of his goblet and took a small handful of grapes from a platter of food that had been sent to him a while ago but he had yet to touch.

Merlin looked down into his goblet at what Harry was saying was true. _Even so my friend, should someone live a life without finding their other half? At one time in our much younger youth I saw you happy until a night raid killed Thomas when we both respectfully were in training in our roles in society. After that, you mingled here and there. Jessica I suppose was a good match until you felt she would not fit in with being with a soldier since she was a gentle soul and you gave her up. How much more must you give up my dear friend?_

Unbenowngst to Harry Merlin was worried for his friend, since they have been best friends and brothers in arms since they were young. Still, there were times that being the ‘King’ got too much for one man and being a normal person for once wasn’t so hard to wish for. Then getting an idea he turned to his friend, nearly spilling the rest of the liquid from his goblet.

“Merlin I have an idea. Your one of the strongest magicians the country of Kingsman has ever had, surely there is some sort of potion that can for a limited amount of time transform me into some other person appearance just so that I can live a normal life. Help a friend out here.” Setting his goblet down as he watched his friends face for some sort of an affirmation.

Merlin popped a small chunk of cheese in his mouth as he listened to Harry’s idea. It had merit and it could be done, but depending on the one the spell is cast on it could backfire. Taking a small sip to clear his throat before talking he set his goblet on the table.

“While I don’t like the way this idea of yours is going, I can see why you would ask me if such a spell exists. I would like to lie but you know that is not like me, in saying that there is such a spell. However, it is not magic I dwell on often since it is borderline into the dark arts. Not to mention I don’t have extensive knowledge of any drawbacks that the spell could have on you. Knowing that, do you really want me to look into that spell Harry?” Meeting his friends curious ones with his cautious ones.

Harry turned to look out the window, knowing full well that he would not be see the spiky head of blonde hair streak by. “Yes Merlin. I would not have asked such a request were it not me to take the best interests at heart. There are a few matters I must deal with but I expect you to do as much research as you can and let me know of your findings when something conclusive is found.” With that he left his friend as he went to take audience with those of the village for a while before he did his rounds on his militia men.

Turning and watching the escaping robe of his best friend, Merlin had a funny feeling that nothing super distastrous would come to pass but still something did not feel well in the air. Sighing heavily he waved his hand and teleported himself to his tower and set about looking up the very spell that would do as his friend had asked.

It would take nearly a whole moon cycle to pass before Merlin had poured enough sweat, stress, magical energy, and intensive researching before he found the spell to be sure enough to present with to his majesty. Cleaning himself after what felt like several days worth of filth, did he seek out his friend to tell him the news.

Harry was getting ready to go on a ride by himself, not the first time when he felt a familiar buzz and then the magician appeared. “Ah, I see you finally found an answer to my question. Let us enjoy a ride as you explain to me your findings.” He saddled up while the servant quickly went and retrieved the sorcerers horse.

Once saddled Merlin and the King headed out to the Forbidden Meadow, there the two would discuss the spell that would allow Harry to be a common man if only for but half a day. Of which Merlin could of only partially guessed why he would do so.

**Food in Screeching Forest and Training on the Side**

In that span of time, Eggsy had mastered surviving pretty well out in the wild by himself. Taught himself how to fish, set up a snare trap, build a shelter, cover his tracks, stalking, and with all the fallen logs and debris about he used them to bulk up his body. While physically his physique hadn’t changed, nearly everywhere was tightened muscle and what left of baby fat he had no longer leeched on his body.

He was just finished his set of jumping sprints and summersaults when the squeal off in the distance got his attention. “Yes! Me snags are workin’, time to get mum and Daisy sum proper grub on the table.” Grabbing his hunting knife and club he had fashioned himself from a long sturdy log he took off in the direction of one of his traps.

Quietly but quickly Eggsy decreased the distance to the trap that he was sure caught him one of the wild boars that roamed these parts. Not wanting to take too many chances of being rammed, he climbed a tree that he had turned into a look out post with a temporary hammock and saw that it was a young one. However, old enough to leave its mother but just by a few moons ago. Listening intently for any other rustling of others nearby, when all was quiet but the squeeling below Eggsy dropped down.

“Tis should feed ma an Daisy til I win the tournament money and we can move away from Deans rat bastard clutches.” Grabbing one of Roxy’s throwing daggers he aimed for the throat then dropped down with the club and hit it hard on the head when he hadn’t aimed well enough to kill it instantly. Taking his time he bled out the animal. While it was bleeding out he fetched the sack he kept for his kills and knew a trip to the butcher to have it properly cut up would need to be done. While letting the butcher have his few choices in exchange since he couldn’t pay in coin.

**Forbidden Meadows Talk**

In the other meadow, Merlin had stopped by a large tree that overlooked out across Forbidden Meadow and the vastness of Echo Meadow. There was a large uprooted piece that he sat upon while Harry leaned against the trunk of it.

“Alright we can finally talk. I did some serious research and am only now just getting back to you on the spell. It can be done, but I am still unsure of what side-effects may ail you. It is a time release of only six hours, of that time I would say only be under the spell for five and not play with father time on this. As for the transformation it will be totally different and will be random. Your voice will be similar but still not your own at the same time. If you plan to do this extensively like I have an idea you’ll be doing, I would plan when in your schedule so that you do not miss anything of more importance than playing the commoner.”

Harry had his arms crossed and his eyes closed merely listening. When he heard rustling he saw Merlin get something out of inside pocket of his thick cloak.

Merlin took out the pouch that held a small topaz gemstone necklace on a thick leather cord. “This has already been covered in the spell. Once you put it around your neck the transformation will take place immediately. Like I warned you, this is a very time sensitive object. Do not mess with it or tap into it to try and change anything. Merely be thankful for what precious time you have.”

Harry barely heard the last string of words his friend warned him before he was given the small pouch that held the necklace. “Yes yes I won’t tamper with it. What kind of a fool do you take me for my friend?” He carefully set it out on an upturned palm and felt a slight tingling when he held it.

Merlin gave Harry a weary look but didn’t answer aloud. _With that necklace my old friend, will change just how you will see the perspective of everything in life. I just wish I could have had you realized just that from a regular standpoint. I will leave everything up to you to decide though._

Finishing up bleeding the young boar Eggsy made the slower progress back home to the butchers shop. Not knowing that his majesty and the sorcerer were also returning.

Having chatted for a little while longer, Harry was more insistent to return to the castle to see just what his upcoming schedule was. For he would make it so that he could befriend Eggsy and see how his training really was going this past moon he hardly saw the boy. If the boy was willing, he would help train him in all he knew.

**Roxy at the Butchers and Everyone’s Return**

Roxy had been released and knew Eggsy went out hunting, she had already told the butcher of his visit and waited patiently outside. Juggling a sharp knife with ease, never cutting herself or throwing it too hard if she doesn’t catch it just right.

Eggsy had just made it to the clearing from Screeching Forest when he could barely make out the King and Merlin. Hoping he would of looked a bit better than blood stained hands and dried mud caked boots and combination of blood and leaves on his pants and tunic he hoped to avoid the two. As he tried to quickly progress through the gates, luck was not on his side.

Harry was just coming up to the gate when the all familiar tuft of blonde spiky hair caught his gaze. “Eggsy, you seem to have been busy this afternoon. How fairs your training?” He saw the man stiffen and frowned until the man turned around slowly with the sack still upon his back.

Eggsy wanted to curse his luck but not wanting to be whipped or given a day in the dungeons he turned with his head downcast. “Ello ya Majesty, Mr. Sorcerer. Trainins fine n all tat. Just on me way to da butchers.” Bowing as best he can with the weight of the dead boar making that a tad difficult with counterweighing him.

Harry hated that Eggsy couldn’t talk directly to him but still treasured that he got to talk to the young lad at all. “I take it from the sack and your hands that you were successful. I congratulate you, I won’t keep you any longer. I am pleased to hear you will have more fill to eat this evening. Good day my boy.” With Eggsy and the others near the gate stepped aside he and Merlin stepped through.

Eggsy’s face was flushed from praise but also ashamed of how he appeared. He didn’t straighten himself until the two were passed him. Only taking a quick glance when the King dismounted did he turn in the other direction to the butchers, his friend Roxy already telling him the butcher had his portions ready to take and discussed it with him depending on what he had brought in. He could come to find out that the butcher wanted the feet, tail end and head minus the tusks.

**How Time Passes**

Another half a moon cycle would pass when one afternoon Roxy told him she was given a few weeks off to do some training if she was to enter. While it had its appeal she was more interested in watching this year but vowed she would help her friend in his knife and dagger throwing after she heard how he couldn’t kill the boar from the previous hunting trip. The others being small rodents or fishing trips.

Setting up targets that she had painted with leftover paint she dotted random marks for Eggsy to try and aim for. Some had large surfaces like that of a tree trunk or a stump, while others were as small as a leaf, twig or even a vine hanging down.

“Alright Eggsy, try your luck on these and I’ll be able to help you. Depending on what you hit, I can advise what needs to change. Go on, try it out then.” As she dug in her leather bag for a whetstone, cloth, and a throwing set she has been meaning to sharpen.

Following the first time Roxy helped out her friend with his throwing, she was rather amazed that he had improved before she had interfered. Still, polishing up on his technique and the strength of his throws was something she could advise in.

“Now, your trajectory has improved quite a bit and so has the power behind it. What you now have to work on is aim and the ease of with initial throw. Try again.” She had gotten out her set and would have the two of them test the newer set when a rustling behind her had her turn unsheating one of the daggers and preparing to throw. “Whose there?”

**Henry the Mysterious Man**

Eggsy had only manage to throw a few before he heard Roxy call out if anyone was there. At first the two waited for a few moments than more rustling was heard and a much older man came forward decked in similar commoner clothing such as them.

Harry was glad that Roxy hadn’t completely taken in her instinct to throw the dagger, else he would be trying his best to doctor a nasty wound. Holding up his hands in a surrendering manner, he took in the setting the two had laid out. “I mean no harm, I was merely passing by to get to the Forests Bountiful lake to fish, nothing more. You two training?”

Eggsy gave the man a quizzical look but lowered his own throwing knives when Roxy had done the same. He couldn’t pinpoint it but there was something about the eyes that were familiar but he couldn’t put his finger on it. “Ya we is, wat of it? Lakes ta the east if your goin fishin. Though I reckon waitin now since the suns up n all and ta fish can see ya reflection. Them bitin is gonna be slim.”

Harry was glad he had decided to use the necklace today and catch Eggsy in his training. With Percivals apprentice though, maybe he should of figured another day. Still, to be in the young mans presence was worth sharing the boys time with his own best friend after all. “I honestly didn’t think of that. If the two of you don’t mind, can I watch? Been some time since I’ve handled something as simple as throwing daggers.”

Roxy stared at the older man for a bit, seeing if anything came to mind and if he was someone either of them should have known. Finishing her search from head to toe, for now she didn’t deem him a threat just yet. “Sure, I don’t see why not. Another pair of eyes can help Eggsy out anyways.” Grinning at her friend as he heard that last part.

Eggsy playfully threw a knife at Roxys feet. “I aint that bloody bad ya know. Gotta give me a bit more credit than that.” Turning around he took stock of the targets that he still had to hit and soon forgot that the two of them had been interrupted.

Harry gave a quick nod of thanks before he realized he hadn’t introduced himself and was a bit thankful he didn’t. While his appearance was different as well as his voice, he hadn’t thought of a different name to go by. He figured when Eggsy was done he would introduce himself and a name will come then.

It was a decent quiet stretch of time since while one would think Eggsy to just breeze through everything without thought, that was not the case right now. He had taken several moments calculating how each throw would be executed and after the sixth target was hit did he grin and turn around and see his friend Roxy give him a thumbs up and stand to go collect them.

“Right then that wasn’t so bad. Oh we neva said who we was. The names Eggsy, well Gary actually but everyone calls me Eggsy. If you didn’t already know that lovely girl over there is the blacksmith Percivals apprentice Roxanne, but goes by Roxy. Neva saw you before, just get in town for the tournament coming up in a few moon cycles?”

Harry gave a smile when each was introduced in kind he quickly came up with the name of Henry. “The pleasure of meeting such polite young adults such as yourselves, the names Henry. Eggsy was it? Yes I am new in town, but I have not heard much of the tournament. Will you explain what the hubbub of this event is?” Knowing full well what it was, but suddenly became curious to hear how Eggsy will explain to him what the tournament was about.

Roxy rolled her eyes knowing how excited Eggsy became. “Now you’re in for it sir. Once he starts, it will be a very lengthy explanation. Since I’m always hearing about it I’m gonna go and check some of the traps we have set up. Don’t mind me, I’m sure Eggsy will take great pleasure in explaining the tournament and his crush to someone new.” Seeing her friend glare at as she left and couldn’t help but smile at the slight blush that had colored his face either.

“Yeah well she can exaggerate a few details ya? Anyways, one of the biggest events in Kingsman is the annual Tournament of Champions. What this is a huge tournament for any abled man and women to participate in various matches. The theme is fighting basically but how one executes their plan will differ based on the theme for the day. It is a week long ordeal with plenty of partying and kick assing of the losers. If you make it to the end you’re the champion until the next year. Get what I’m sayin so far?”

Harry gave a slow nod of his head but than figured a few questions wouldn’t hurt. “I believe so; it sounds like such a grand ordeal to take place in these parts. What happens after gaining the title of champion? Does said champion win a large sum of money or something? Why did you call it only ONE of the biggest events, there is one that is bigger?” Not really recalling an event that’s any bigger than the tournament at that moment.

Eggsy was giddy and he was glad he was standing as he walked around a bit. “Well sure of course the champion wins something, whoever wins gets the privilege of spending a day in the Kings presence. How that happens of course differs each year, but I’m hoping to make it to the champions spot. There’s a large sum of money and a chance to apprenticeship with anyone under the Kings court but I just want to spend the day with the King. The reason I say it is one of the biggest is because there is another event I would say would trump the tournament, which would be the majesty getting married and bringing with it peace to himself and the country.” His voice softening a bit at the marriage part of the talk and couldn’t help but feel a bit sad at that declaration.

Harry was surprised that Eggsy would want to meet him. Sure he was the King, but what he didn’t get was why a bright young individual would want to hang out with him? Others he could see if they were made champion, but not this enigma in front of him. He hesitated in asking why the boy looked sad all of a sudden when he mentioned the marriage part but curiosity won out. “I take it that you look up to his majesty then? Is he a just and right ruler? You seem sad at the fact of him getting married; why does that bother you?”

Blushing at the man catching the facial expression he figured telling this random man wouldn’t hurt. “Ya see, the Kings a lonely man. He has his best mate that awesome sorcerer that I figured has known him forever but, that doesn’t stop the various wagon trips that come through with sacks full of proposals of the ladies and gents wanting his majesties hand. If that were me I’d be going bloody mad by now. Even still, I know its got to be frustrating and stressful for the man to have so many people demanding for his attention. I’m sad because being just a commoner there’s not much I can do to help him out. Just  the way class works like that. Take my friend Roxy, she ever in a pickle or having a bad day I can find a way to cheer her up. That right there wouldn’t work for someone like the King.” Kicking at some sticks away as he gazed down at the ground.

Absorbing all that the boy was saying, Harry would have to agree with everything. The only detail he wished he could change was class, but that wasn’t how things were run. “You know, for someone of our – class you seem to have the King in such high regards. Why is that? I know it isn’t that common for the gents to admire the King so much as the ladies. Did he do something special to gain your admiration or something?” Wondering himself what he had done to the young boy that had Eggsy explaining to him like some worshipper or something.

Eggsy couldn’t help but give a genuine smile at how easily telling the how was. “Yea its true, not all us common folk would talk high about his majesty, let alone someone as young as me. However, I learned that even with being of common blood, he treated me on equal grounds. It may sound silly, but surely you know what I’m talking about right?”

Harry was confused as Eggsy tried to explain why talking on even grounds would put him in the spotlight. “I’m afraid you lost me. I don’t quite get why his majesty talking to you on even grounds would make you favor him so.”

Letting out a heavy sigh he wondered if he was just being a fool of himself. Still getting this far he had nothing to lose. “Well, being a commoner in the class world in general is hard enough. Figure I’m the King and I talk to you. Now personally, I wouldn’t treat anyone else different unless they really deserved it, like that Dean scumbag guy round these parts. However, not everyone would be a King like I would or his majesty either. What I’m getting at is there aren’t many generous and kind rulers as he is. I was merely getting his horse just like any other servant or stable boy was, but he treated me kindly. Didn’t snap at me, bark out orders, or be disrespectful just cause of class and all that.” Feeling as his face was heating up again.

By now Roxy had returned listening to where Eggsy was and it was the bit about the King. Figured the man had endured enough she stepped in. “You see Henry, King Harry while he is much older doesn’t act like most men. Take our previous ruler King Chester, he would have barked at Eggsy for taking too long to get his horse and complain to me for not getting Merlins all ready and be in the way. Our King is a kind ruler and one Eggsy has had a crush on ever since, but I’m sure he eyed the King much sooner.” Nudging her friend knowingly.

“Rox!!! Ya make it sound worse when you explain it. Anyways, how were the traps? We get anything? I have only a bit more of the salted boar from last moon and with all the other visitors about trampling through the forest coming from different parts it’s hard to catch anything.” Letting out a frustrated sigh.

Sadly shaking her head from side to side Roxy gave her friend the grin news. “No, but I’m pretty sure the far east traps near the lake Henry wanted to fish at had something. When I got there the ropes had been cut and the trap itself was missing. If it had broken free the trap was too clean and the area around it wasn’t disturbed hardly, but whoever it was covered their tracks pretty well but I can tell it was a human and not animal. I took a look in the lake and it seems the suns down enough that we could try fishing, if nothing else, and reset the trap. Henry, would you like to go with us? You did say you were going there to fish after all.”

Harry tensed a bit at his cover from earlier not really expecting to fish. “Yes if you don’t mind an old man like me seeing these traps you set up and all. Eggsy, I’m sure if the King met yeah like you say he probably would enjoy your company, regardless of class. Now then, do you need help with anything?”

After that fateful afternoon, Harry continued to meet up with Roxy and Eggsy. Learning more of what it felt like to be a “commoner or common folk” which apparently was a much lighter word to describe anyone not working inside of the castle. Yet, much like Merlin had warned him there were side effects. The first day was probably the worst as he had not heeded Merlins warning of quitting an hour before the spell wore off and thus it left him with a splitting headache and weary, as if he had been battling for days. Learning from the lesson he took notice of the time and hated leaving the two’s presence, especially Eggsys.

**Not All Fun and Games When Duty Calls**

Another half of a moon cycle had zoomed by and that now left Harry with one cycle left before the tournament and he partially dreaded his time with the young boy to end. For his presence would have to be as the King, and not the kind old man who was visiting from afar exploring the lands. On this day he had asked Merlin to bewitch any and all snares and traps the two made and make sure they never get tampered with again. He had worked hard helping out in fishing so that both would go home with plenty to feed them until something else caught in their traps.

Quickly going over documents that needed signing and looking over, Harry had never felt so impatient since his early days as a soldier when he wanted to learn how to fight and not necessarily the ways of being a proper one. He heard a light knock and about to sign the last document he saw his friend Merlin at the door. “Come in, I’m just finishing up here. Did you do as I asked? I don’t want either of them going home hungry for more than a few days if I can help it. I knew being of the common folk their lives was different, but I didn’t think it was so harsh.” Signing the last document he summoned a servant to get the recent batch of proposals with their turned down offers sent out immediately and thanked the boy.

Merlin watched as his friend got up to most likely go and change. “Yes yes of course I bewitched them as you call it. You know, I would think that you enjoyed common life more than you do being King. I haven’t seen you as calm and relaxed in quite a while. No doubt the work of the two young adults you spend nearly six hours almost every day with, but more to the cause of a certain blonde spikey haired young man? What have you been up too with them anyways?” Curiosity getting the better of him since Harry hardly told him much these days. Though he couldn’t say much, while Harry was busy melding with the commoners, he was working on the protective enchantments for the tournament to make sure no foul play could enter the competition.

A few days following Harry telling him how spending time with Eggsy and Roxy made him feel, Merlin was curious himself to see just how these two acted. He kept close to the area, casting a spell that would sense when magic is either being used or released. Considering Harry was using the cloaking spell, when he left the energy signature would allow him to enter the area and check up on the two after his friends presence was no longer there.

Eggsy watched as their new friend once again left after only a few hours. Still it was a very eventful day of hunting and with all three of them working together they managed to hunt a few rabbits and catch them in the snares and a large sack full of fish for either. Again though, Eggsy was puzzled why after spending so much time, why Henry never took anything back with him. He was busy cleaning his catch while Roxy was cleaning their weapons when some rustling and then familiar dark robes came into view.

“Merlin, you startled me. What has you poking around here? Figured you’d be in the Forbidden Forest with his majesty. It a secret spot or something only royalty go?” A bit curious to see if the sorcerer would spill any other facts about the king, since it has been some time in seeing said man. Though, he was busy training with Henry so he figured come around the event he would see more.

Merlin grinned at how nosy the blonde boy could be. Sitting on a fallen log he watched as Roxy gave a brief nod of her head in greeting before she continued cleaning the daggers and put them in their sheaths and holding case before following Eggsy’s example. “No not today, I’m afraid we don’t visit the other meadow as much as you seem to think. Plus, he has been very busy 

himself getting ready for the tournament coming up in a few weeks. This was only one, of the very reasons why I came here Eggsy. Not that I’m judging, but why do you want to participate in the tournament so badly?”

Eggsy had stopped cleaning the current fish of its scales and looked at Merlin before dropping his gaze back at the fish. “Don’t see why it any of ya business but I figure its open for anyone. See there’s this one lieutenant named Dean …. And he’s sadly my stepdad, and a horrible one at that. If I’m lucky, and how the rules are ANYONE can fight, I’m hoping to be put up against him to get back at how horrible he’s treated me and my family. Especially my mom, who shouldn’t hafta take his shit.” Going back to scaling his fish as if the topic wasn’t brought up.

Roxy gave her friend a knowing look as she nudged his hand away from the fish he was scaling. “Go on and talk to Merlin, you’re bound to get carried away at how irritated you are now. Last thing you need is a cut that will somehow handicap you before the tournament.” Taking Eggsy’s share she shooed him to go sit next to Merlin.

Merlin swished a hand and Eggsy’s hands were cleaned from dealing with the fish and he waved the young boy over to have a sit. “Well this Dean character sounds like quite a piece of work. I must say I’ve heard his name but I don’t know all of Harry’s men who work under him. I’ll look into his background if you would like, if he’s treating your mom like you say then he isn’t someone who should be lieutenant.”

Eggsy was a bit amazed at his now clean hands as he turned them back and forth. Shaking his head he gave a sheepish smile to Merlin before he commented. “Don’t get me wrong, I’m not blamin Arry for his choice in lieutenants. Figure someone like Dean cheated his way up the ranks and acted all proper like when it was necessary. Either way, that’s enough bout my lousy stepdad. You also asked about why I want to meet Arry. Well, like I’ve told Roxy he’s a kind and fair ruler. That time when we were summoned to get your guys horses’ he didn’t snap or wasn’t impatient like Chester would have been. You don’t know how calming and respectful that is to us common folk. It doesn’t take much where we come from but what Harry gave us was more than plenty. If he acted like he did, then I don’t see how meeting him in person for much longer would be like if I became champion. Now if that righteous Chester ruled he’d throw me out in a pig pen and have me be gone like the low life I live, but not Harry.”

Merlin listened carefully and noticed that Roxy had taken a break. Meeting her eyes he motioned with a hand to join. With his other, the two sacks of fish glowed and then they were magically descaled and cleaned. “I take it Ms. Roxy that you have already heard this tale? From what I get young Eggsy here has quite a crush on his majesty King Harry.”

Roxy was a bit startled when both bags glowed and then all the fish were cleaned. Much like she had seen Eggsys hands cleaned, so were hers. Tying the sacks closed she brought them away from the water and sat on the other side of Merlin. “Yeah you would think we girls talk, but Eggsy here I think tops them all. I don’t blame him but I don’t have a crush on the King. More like an admiration for what he does and how he is really a loyal and honest ruler compared to those who I’ve known ruled before.”

Eggsy kicked a small rock sideways with his foot and tried to hit Roxy but missed of course. “Gee way to protect  a mate Roxy. Just make me sound like those other girls that you should be lumped in, but instead ya one of them tomboys ya is.” Ducking his head when his friend gave him a not so powerful glare his way.

Merlin couldn’t help but chuckle at these twos antics and could now understand why Harry enjoyed their company. Even though he had only been in close proximity of either for a short time their joyful, playful and carefree nature was very catchy. “It is true that Harry has ruled differently than others before him, but it may have to be because he didn’t always want to be King to begin with. You see, he was the head captain of the Kingsman Guard. However, when he saw how Chester ran things and no one else was stepping up, he made the decision to do so himself.”

Eggsy listened and wondered if hearing all of this was alright, but then again since it was from Merlin he figured it was fine. “You mean he wasn’t like next in line or something as heir or whatever?”

Roxy had her hands on her hips as she couldn’t believe what her friend had just said. “You ready books, don’t you know the royal line and how it goes? While his majesty was never a commoner like us, he was not that of royalty to the direct line either. More he was a distant family member that joined the royal guard after proving himself constantly but wasn’t the type to show off though.”

Merlin was amazed at how much Roxy knew before he stepped back in. “As Ms. Roxy said Harry didn’t become King by the usual means. Which is also why currently, the stakes of the tournament are more pressured in his direction. You see, he does not believe in taking anyone let alone someone who wasn’t willing or whom he didn’t love to be married to him. He would rather take on the burden of King and rule with all the council members breathing down his throat then force anyone. That is also why every letter he receives, he denies and doesn’t accept any.”

Eggsy was secretly glad but also sad that Harry had to works so hard just because he couldn’t have someone to be there for him. “I know no one wants to be forced into a marriage and all, but why live a life where you have to be miserable forever? If I could I’d be willing to marry Harry and lessen the burden of all those marriage proposals if I was part of the right class.” Feeling himself blush again but knew it was the truth.

Roxy felt for her friend, knowing that no matter what she would take anyone’s burdens if he could be in more than one place at a time. _There were constant times when I had too many orders with master Percival that I couldn’t get basic errands done for my family._ _Even when he’s swamped some days with his own load, he would always manage to complete all that I needed as well and didn’t ever complain of working too hard._

Merlin figured that the two had a pretty good relationship as friends from what he could see. “Well, it seems the two of you are very close. I am happy to hear that even among odds you two still seem to work well with each other. I wanted to wish you good luck Eggsy, since you only have a few more weeks left. While it has been a pleasure meeting the two of you, I must be going back. Duty calls and all, plus I must update Harry on how my end of the tournament of the precautions and measurements is going.” He gave a bow to both Roxy and Eggsy before he made his way back to the castle.

Roxy waved Merlin off who left the two of them. “Well seems like we’ve had a very busy day, don’t you think. I wonder what sort of measurements Merlin has in store for the tournament. Since we won’t have to clean the fish, that saves us time. Want to call it quits for the day Eggsy?” Grabbing her sack of fish and went to hand Eggsy his.

Eggsy watched until Merlin had vanished before running over to grab his bag. “Ya guess so, Merlin made all this easy. Only thing I can do is make Daisy and mum some supper and preserve the rest of these. Same time tomorrow Rox?” Putting the sack over his shoulder.

Roxy smiled at knowing Daisy would love some fairly proper food. Her mood dimmed when she knew that for these last weeks she would be helping out her master. She didn’t have too but she figured she would be fine with Henry. “I’m afraid not, I don’t want to allow Master Percival to be swamped with the last of the orders. Besides, you and Henry seem to get along real well together. Just keep it up and I’ll see you on tournament day alright? This should keep me and my family fed til then, so you keep anything that you catch in the other snares alright?” Smiling at her friend she swung her own sack over her shoulders and left towards home.

Eggsy was a bit deflated that Roxy would not be joining in his training anymore, but knew better than to argue against the woman. Scanning around the area to make sure nothing else was left he headed home. Looking forward to the next day to spend more training with Henry and be even more ready for the tournament.

Another seven days passed without too much difference in schedule for Eggsy to spend time with Henry. Eggsy was putting away his sword after another day of sword play with Henry to make him more adverse in weapons and choices during the tournament. He wasn’t looking forward to the day closer to the tournament; for once he was entered he wouldn’t be able to see Henry for the duration of the week.

**Two Weeks until the Tournament**

With only two weeks to go, Harry was contemplating telling Eggsy everything but knew that was not the wisest thing to do. He was staring at the amulet and knew there were only a few more areas of expertise that he could teach Eggsy. Time was not on his side though so choosing which specific fields would be debatable.

_His throwing abilities have greatly improved thanks to Percivals apprentice Roxanne. With basic training in general his overall body had gotten stronger too. For the past week we have been working on sword work, while he isn’t great at it yet he is holding his own. The only other field I can think of is wrestling, since I can almost absolutely be sure that some contender will be all brawn and no brain. That will leave Eggsy with a difficult situation, unless I am able to teach him the basics that can thwart even someone stronger._

Merlin knocked but Harry didn’t seem to hear him. When he looked over to his friend, he saw Harry staring down at the pendant necklace lost in thought. Walking over he gently, he shook his friends shoulder which seemed to snap him out of his daze. “Just thought I’d update you on the preparations for the tournament, everything is going well and every enchantment is put up.”

Harry took in his friends words and looked at the necklace once again. “You know, these past two months has really opened up how those outside of the castle work. Not to mention spending time with Eggsy has enlightened the air of things around here. The tournament is near and proposals coming in with no end to stopping. I just wish I could tell Eggsy how much I admire his dreams and aspirations.”

Merlin was right in his suspicions of Harry being enamored with Eggsy. “I will have to agree that spending time with Eggsy has been for your good. Though much like I figure you already know, he doesn’t know that Henry and Harry are one and the same people. Have you thought of a plan to fix that problem when the time of the tournament comes around?” Wondering what his thoughts on what to do once the tournament comes around.

Harry looked at his friend before setting the necklace down. The days narrowing down to the tournament, he has been thinking about how to breach the topic but nothing came to mind. It should have come to no surprise when his best friend asked him how he would deal with Eggsy.

_If telling Eggsy was only that easy. Maybe if the tournament wasn’t going on, I may have had much better success in telling Eggsy the truth. Now, I find why he sees me in such a light and it’s all hush-hush. All that he thinks of me doesn’t add up who I really am or have been. I’ve been me in someone else’s skin and he doesn’t even know._

“If I had never seen that blonde spiked haired boy streak across my vision from the window a few moons ago I may have been able to answer you quite easily. This time, I don’t really know. What I want with him and what I should give him, are two totally different things. Like he says, I am a right and fair judge of character. That said, I would rather have the time with him being Henry. At least then, I will have experienced the delight in being in Eggsy’s presence should he not make it as champion.” Sighing deeply as he debated going out since it was soon time for “Henry” to meet up with the two young ones.

Reaching out a hand, Merlin felt Harry’s shoulders sag. “I am sorry that you feel as such my old friend. For what its worth, at least you two enjoy each other’s company. Since you have but a mere week or so with him, I suggest you go make the best of it.” He lifted up the necklace and dangled it in front of his friends face.

 _Besides, you never know just what could occur during the whole tournament. By chance he could be champion, what would you do then?_ Merlin pondered this as his friend took the necklace and disappeared through an exit only known to a handful of people, and knew once outside Harry would than become Henry the wonderer.

Considering she was helping her master out, she felt a tad bad leaving her friend with Henry. Yet with all that she now knew of the King and was posing as Henry how could she not? Still, her master was surprised that she had returned and only gave her a few handful of assignments. She nearly hit her hand when she was hammering out a chunk of metal that when melted a few more times and pounded would become a fabulous sword.

Percival had been crossing off the requests on a large scroll when he noticed the near rookie mistake his apprentice almost made. Seeing as with said help of his apprentice they had managed to complete quite a bit together he took off his heavy apron and killed the massive stove. “You in a hurry there young lady? Almost cost you to hit your hand on that last strike of the hammer.”

If her face wasn’t already covered in soot, she would be offended of the blush that graced her face. She set the piece of metal to cool before putting it on a rack to finish. “No, I’m not in a rush master, I apologize. My minds somewhere else today is all.” Knowing it was a weak reply but it was the truth.

Coming over Percival took his apprentice’s shoulder and carefully turned her toward him. “Well so long as you don’t stay up in the clouds too long and you’re careful, I can’t get too angry. Besides, we’ve finished quite a number of requests this morning that a handful less won’t make a difference to continue tomorrow. Let’s take our lunch early and go visit the vendors that are already setting shop. Its been quite a while since I enjoyed the outside festivities in many moons. I’ll even treat you a meal at that favorite tavern of yours.” Grinning as he heard her gasp next to him.

Roxy was a bit speechless that her master knew so much about her. Still, she smiled as she got to stopping and putting away her tools for now until they returned. “How is it that you know where I love to eat at Master Percival? I thought you rarely went out as you said unless it was necessary.”

Percival smiled as he just finished putting things away and looking round the workshop to make sure everything was put in place. “I may be “dubbed” the hermit blacksmith, but that doesn’t mean I actually am one. As for how I know what you like, I observe when there isn’t much work and you’re out with the Unwin boy. There are only a few places the two of you frequent and the Bubbling Siren Tavern is one. When we’re not working, you can call me Julian, not Percival. That is merely a title really and one I still don’t really care to use but have to set up some appearances. Now, why don’t you go get ready and I’ll make sure everything is fine in here before we head off.”

Smiling Roxy quickly but carefully fled the main workshop to the break room and then through a door that dubbed as their sleeping quarters. Going in through her door, she quickly scrubbed herself down with the room temperature water and then got dressed in her clothing from earlier. Seeing she was as ready as she was going to get, she swapped places with Julian and waited outside as people bustled around and up and down the streets of the various tents set up.

Meanwhile in a different sector of Echo Forest, Eggsy was just finishing checking the traps and finding a good portion of them with food. Resetting them and then putting the catch in his sack he tied off the bag up in a tree to get later as he waited for Henry to show.

 _Ya think I have some sort of crush, by how frequent we have been meetin and I look forward to them. Its not gonna foreva be like this though. Says he’s not gonna be here long when the tournament starts and then I’ll have the tournament to just deal with. I mean I want to help King Harry and all but hows ONE day going to change anything?_ Eggsy was so deep in his own thoughts that he hadn’t even heard Henry call out.

Harry was surprised when Eggsy hadn’t heard of even turned in his direction when he showed. He wasn’t particularly noisy, but usually the boy was so in tune that it worried him a bit. Turning he saw that the boy had a puzzled deep thought sort of facial expression. Gently reaching out a hand he shook the lads shoulder. “Eggsy, is everything alright?”

Eggsy startled and focused again on the present and saw Henry there. “Oh! Hiya, didn’t know you was around. Sorry about that. Ya just been thinkin on some stuffs is all. Nothing important.” He tried to cover up how knowing Henry would be gone and he’d have only one pretty good chance at spending such a long length of time with the King to make an impact.

Harry knew that Eggsy was troubled about something and was trying to hold it in. Being that he didn’t want Eggsy to be distracted for the days training, he figured he find out what was eating at the boy. “What’s on your mind my boy? You can tell me anything if you just need to steam off of something. Mayhap I can help depending on the situation.” Smiling as he sat down on a fallen log and ushered with a hand for Eggsy to do the same.

Eggsy chewed on his lip for a bit before he slowly walked over and joined Henry. “It’s really nothing, it’s just worrying about some small stuff.” Looking up he knew that Henry wasn’t going to let him off that easy. Taking a deep breath he figured he wasn’t going to get anywhere until he told Henry what was really on his mind.

“See, your gonna be gone when the tournament starts ya? Well these past few months have been nearly the best ones I can recall. Sad thing to it is, I wish you could stay or I could possibly follow ya. Learn under you some more and be able to provide better for me family and all. It’d be a good idea and all but-“ He trailed off as he thought of the King.

Harry wondered why Eggsy had stopped. “Going with me if you did would be a good idea but what Eggsy?”

Eggsy gave a shy glance at Henry before looking down at the forest floor. “Well like I said before, I want to help the King and all. Sure itsa fat chance of that really happening and all, but I figure if I win the tournament the day with the King can start the difference in his life. Its just I’ve never had to make a harder decision I guess you could say.”

Harry was a bit shocked that Eggsy would leave with ‘Henry’ to train so that he could become a better man of his family. However, under the same token of perseverance; he also learned that the boy wanted to help him out with his own issues at the same time. 

“Well Eggsy, I’d say go with what your gut and heart say together. You can’t very well follow one, when the other is following in another direction. When you have that answer, then you will know what to do. I will say this. While I would be honored to have you travel with me, you have only known me for a few moons. That is not enough time to base off of anything just yet. Now I’m not saying you have to choose the King either. There is also the route of neither and you shape a life all of your own. I’m sure whichever you choose, I can say I wouldn’t be offended even if you refused Eggsy my boy.” Smiling and gave the boys shoulder a gentle squeeze when it was one very difficult truth he had told but not the one he needed to breech, if he ever could.

Eggsy took what Henry had said and knew he would have to think about it. Still that would be for another time when he wasn’t training for the tournament. “Right then, nuff of that. Why don’t you show me what we’re gonna be practicing on so that I can get to mastering it best I can for the tournament.” Springing off the branch and was ready in the clearing for Henry’s demonstration.

Henry smiled as he got up more slowly and stood opposite of Eggs. Spreading his legs apart a bit he also had his arms out ready in a tackle position. “Now as you know, there are men who are nearly muscle and not much brain. With that in mind, they will charge at you and wrestle for their win in a match. In your case, you have both advantages and very obvious advantages as well. I will show you each as they come. Get in a similar stance and I will show you after each tackle how you can attempt to compensate.”

Eggsy gave a nod and got in the same pose as Henry. Then when he was given the cue, he charged forward trying to knock the man off balance somehow but he was bypassed by Henry who had turned at the last moment and pushed on his back to keep him propelling forward.

Henry saw Eggsy try to compose standing but the extra shove had him almost landing face first. Going over he held a hand out for Eggsy who was glaring at him. “Now now none of that. That technique I just used is using an opponents momentum against them. For you to do so on a bigger opponent could work but you would have to catch them just right. This time I want you to try and block however way you can of my next charge.”

Eggsy got in the stance and when Henry charged this time he ducked and using his left leg used it to swipe behind Henrys knees that had the man buckling and fall heavily to one side. He went over and couldn’t help but grin as he held his hand out this time.

Henry took the offered hand and dusted himself off. “That was pretty good. Now you shouldn’t have to worry about cheating because of the magician most likely having protections and disqualify the contestant. Even so, you should always be ready for anything. Such as this maneuver.” Acting quickly he pivoted behind Eggsy and circled his arms around him preventing him from getting free so easily.

Eggsy was a bit thrown off by the maneuver and of how close the two of them currently were. He suddenly visioned that it was Harry but he was brought out quickly form his thoughts by Henry’s arms squeezing tighter and his airway being constricted. Thinking quickly he would have a hard time gaining access to his arms and his legs were useless since the obvious height difference. Only thing was use his head, rearing forward he quickly aimed for what he hoped would be Henry’s nose. Hearing a groan the slack of his arms lessened and he was able to pull free before taking his hands and using both palms slapped both ears at the same time.

Henry knew that the headbutt option would be the most likely of maneuvers, but it still didn’t ready oneself with the pain that came with it. Not to mention he wasn’t expecting for Eggsy to hinder his hearing temporarily with the ear slapping either. Closing his eyes he staggered back to the log and had his eyes squeezed tight to let the ringing reside and for his nose to stop hurting. He thought he heard a crunch but his senses were all over the place it was hard to pinpoint at that exact moment.

Eggys thought he overdid it and watched as Henry sat down. Looking he wasn’t sure if he had broken the mans nose, but looking at it now he saw that it was partially oddly shaped. Going to his pack he got out a clean sweat cloth and held it to the small trickle of blood that had started. “I’m really sorry. I didn’t think I hit you that hard I’d break ya nose and all. Ears still ringing?”

Henry was glad that the ringing was all but gone, however the pain on his face was another matter. Now that he could partially concentrate, he could feel that his nose was broken in some fashion. “Bloody well done my boy. I’m alright, I’ll live. Why don’t you get some fresh water from the brook nearby while I set this. It isn’t a pretty sight or sound, something even I never get used too.” Motioned with the not bloodied hand for Eggsy to get going.

Eggsy was iffy but soon too off. Nabbing the small bucket he used for various tasks when he was out in the forest. Going to said brook he filled it with the cold water and dunked the extra cloth so that he could help clean Henry’s face of the blood. Quickly without hardly spilling very much, he saw that Henry had set his nose back in place. “Here, why don’t you put this colder cloth on your nose to help cool it down I’ll use this to clean up your hand and neck where bloods trickled. Stuffs a  pain to clean up later if you wait when its convenient if you can help it.”

Henry merely gave a slight nod as he took the other cloth and let it settle on his nose. It’d be much easier if he went and saw Merlin but since he just got here he didn’t see the dire need just yet. “That was well done my dear boy, I will say wasn’t expecting that exactly.” His voice laced with a bit of pain.

Eggsy was glad Henry wasn’t looking since his face was hot from both the praise and from blushing in general when he was around Henry. “I did say I was sorry.” Voice softened as he cleaned up the blood so that it wouldn’t dry and cake later. Then he rung out the rag and hung it to dry on a branch nearby.

 _I’m in trouble if I’m feeling similar for Henry than I do for the King. Not like I have much luck with either one of them though. Guess I’ll just have to see how all this plays out._ Eggsy sat down and leaned against the log close to Henry but not quite touching.

Henry heard Eggsy change positions and opening his eyes saw the boy sitting on the ground. “While it would be best to rest properly, I’d hate to cut our session shorter than necessary. Its back in place for now and besides some swelling and soreness it should be good in a few days. How about you tell me what your plan for the tournament is or what approach you plan to take?” Setting the cloth in the small bucket to cool once again before he’d reapply it on his face.

Eggsy was itching to tell, but somehow it felt odd telling Henry how he had thought of tackling the tournament. “See, I’d love to mate, but since you’re not gonna be there it don’t do much good. I don’t mean to say that in a bad way, but I really did wish you could stay longer.” Folding his knees up as he laid his head atop them and looked out absentmindedly out into the forest.

Henry felt his heart squeeze hard again for probably the third time that day so far. “As do I my boy, but that isn’t in the future for old Henry. I have obligations that I must attend to once the Tournament arrives. I do wish the best of luck to you though and know you will give it your all.”

Eggsy knew Henry meant well and was telling his true opinion but that didn’t make the next week any easier to bare. Regardless he’d enjoy his time with Henry and while he missed his best friend, he would see Roxy before the tournament started. “How about we go check the rest of the traps and have a bite to eat? I had something light and was too lazy to fix myself something proper. I swear my cooking’s not all that bad as you’d think. Considering I gotta feed me sis from time to time when mums not home and all.” Going over to ring out the rag before dumping the water on a tree before getting the sack down.

Merlin had been watching from his mirror in his tower as he listened in on his friend and the boy. “Well my friend, while your intentions are there you’re getting too close and it will only hurt the boy.” With that he dismissed the image with a wave of his hand and went to make an appearance. He didn’t like that he was interfering but magicking some important scrolls early wasn’t really going to hurt Harry.

Henry meanwhile had tested how sore his nose was and it was already a bit tender and swelling but he’d like to see how Eggsy cooks. They collected the boy’s belongings and were heading out of the clearing when a wisp of smoke and Merlin the magician appeared.

Merlin arrived in a puff of smoke and upon touching the forest floor it vanished quickly. “Ah, I seem to have guessed correctly to your whereabouts Henry. I’m sure the two of you are having much fun but you are summoned by King Harry this instant, and I must admit that it cannot be avoided. I apologize for whatever plans you had Eggsy.”

Eggsy figured something was going on when the magician showed up. Shrugging his shoulders he hoisted his sack a bit higher so it wouldn’t slip. “No, I can’t argue if the King summons someone. While I know he isn’t one to play the ‘Power Card’, it must be important anyways. I’d hate to keep his Majesty waiting. Henry, I’ll be seeing you around ya?” Then with a wave Eggsy took off in a run to the area he had hoped to show Henry.

Harry watched as Eggsy dodged left and right of fallen branches and thin trees before he was out of sight. “He isn’t close is he?” Wanting to make sure that Eggsy didn’t see that he was actually Henry.

Merlin shook his head no as he took out the needed documents. “No he’s well halfway to the other site he mentioned and hasn’t looked back since. You know, I wouldn’t have pulled you out of your time with the boy if I didn’t deem these documents utter importance. However, I only need to have seen the seal to know that you will want to read these right ways. It’s Valentines wax seal on the heaviest of document scrolls and the other is from your family actually.”

Harry sighed as he took off the amulet from around his neck and pocketed the trinket carefully. “Merlin, take us to the castle.” His gaze still in the direction that Eggsy had run off too before the magical mist clouded his vision and he felt the all familiar feeling of magic surround him and then they were in his chambers once again.

Eggsy couldn’t hold the disappointment when Henry had been summoned by his majesty. Still, he hoped that maybe Henry had some ideas as to how to help King Harry with his fulfilment of marriage and providing an heir. Upon reaching to the so called “special spot” he felt a sense of sadness but slight comfort that he hadn’t.

_I’m thinking of showing Harry this spot and yet I highly doubt it would happen. There’s nothing really special about it, but for me it was. It was the very clearing that me and my mom had picnicked long ago at and I was given my father’s medal of honor. Sure it was sad, but then I knew that the man was very sorry and had tried to make things right, I just wish I knew who it was._

Eggsy sighed deeply as he set the sack down and went to the clearing that was lit up from the opening through the tree branches. It was a small odd shaped circle but it was beautiful. He looked to the direction the castle stood and hoped that Henry was alright and not in any trouble.

Harry had changed to his usual King attire and grudgingly sat in his seat. Upon gazing down he saw the very prominent Valentine seal on a very thick folded parchment. “Of all times the Valentines want to socialize and it happens to be one of the busiest days for Kingsman. Let’s see what he wants.

_Hello King Harry,_

_It is with the greatest of pleasure to know I have heard along the grapevine, that you are looking for candidates to continue your lineage. As you know we are both neighboring kingdoms and a union between the two would solidify that bond._

_I am having a Grand Festival in a few days, I would like you to come and see if a different scenery will help with your hopes of a new betrothal. In any case, I expect you to attend and I won’t take no for an answer._

_You don’t have to wear that awful majestic clothing. God also knows I wear it only when necessary. There is no theme so just were something casual, you’ll be fine._

_Vincent Valentine_

Harry sighed as he set the parchment down. “This seems way too suspicious. That a letter from Valentine would come a mere week before the tournament is to be held. I could easily turn down the invitation but that would only cause me more hassle. I’ll reply now so that Valentine gets it, I won’t have much time to let Eggsy know. Merlin, in case things don’t go I want you to make an incantation should things go to the slums. Plus I’ll have something for you to give Eggsy too should worse come to me.”

Merlin had figured his friend would say that but he really hoped nothing ill would befall Harry. “Very well, I’ll deliver whatever means of a last connection with Eggsy you plan to leave for him. I shall leave you to do so while I make the charm for you to wear.” Then seeing Harry take out a blank piece of parchment he let himself out.

Harry had set out a new sheet of parchment but he still didn’t quite know he wanted to approach what to say. Sure there was the obvious, but he figured Eggsy deserved much better than that. Looking out towards the window he easily envisioned the first time he saw that unruly blonde spiky haired boy cross his field of vision. Smiling Harry took a quill and dipped it in the ink and set to work on what he wanted to convey to the boy.

Reading over the letter before sealing the whole thing, Harry’s chest hurt a bit. Hoping that this Gala Event with Valentine surely wouldn’t endanger him, but his gut instincts were never wrong. Folding the paper he was about to seal it, when he decided to leave Eggsy the necklace. “While you didn’t know it was exactly me, at least you’ll have a part of me always with you.” Folding the parchment accordingly, he set it in a fancy leather pouch for Merlin to give to Eggsy.

Merlin was in his tower and had listened more than watched his friend write Eggsy a letter. He was surprised when Harry had given Eggsy the necklace. Frowning he finished the charm powder that Harry would take the night before the Gala event.

_If Harry thinks things will go south, I suppose a visit with Eggsy tomorrow will have to happen. While I do regret speeding up the process, having certain facts come to the surface faster than would have originally happen will be all worth it. Chester’s nephew Charlie is easy bait enough to botch the party at Valentines and it will get Chester completely out of Harry’s hair and enrage Valentine to support in anyway knowing Charlie had trashed his event. Not knowing I bewitched Charlie enough that what will happen was more of feeding a darker side and not my fault at all._

Sealing the small glass vial of the cream powder, Merlin got ready to leave and make sure the rest of the procedures were all ready to go. Then with a smile he cleared his crystal ball with a wave of a hand and then in a puff of smoke he vanished.

That same evening, Eggsy was still worried about Henry. He didn’t know why but his gut told him something was off. Not having any business in the royal court or the castle at all he just had to wait the following day to ask if Henry was alright. Seeing as his pack was near overflowing with food, he would drop by the blacksmiths and see if Roxy was going to take anything.

Roxy herself had a wonderful time with her teacher. Still, it was a bit embarrassing having many ladies ask her discretely if she was finally claiming the blacksmith for her own. She had tried many times to deny that Master Percival loved no one but his work. For what seemed all day, said man finally took pity on her and talked with her privately. She smiled at how it had gone.

_The two had finished eaten at her favorite tavern maybe an hour or two ago and the constant stops by curious woman didn’t seem to stop. Long since embarrassed Roxy was starting to feel ashamed that Julian had to be seen with her like this._

_“It seems that no matter what I say the woman are all gossiping. I’m sorry if being seen with me Ma-Julian is bothersome for you. With everyone talking, it just seems like your free time is being wasted on rumors.”_

_Julian had looked the other way so as not to make Roxy uncomfortable. Still after so long he had heard enough and while he wasn’t angry he was a bit annoyed that the woman couldn’t leave Roxy alone. Thus he figured he’d tell Roxanne the truth when they got to the fountain plaza in the middle of the square._

_There he sat and motioned for Roxy to do the same. “Roxanne, I am sorry to hear if the woman of the village are bothering you so much being seen with me outside of the workshop. However, I do have to tell you that I don’t mind. What I’m trying to say my dear is that I do adore you, and not just because you are my apprentice. I see you as a wonderful amazing and caring woman who does so much for herself that not many can see that from you. I do, and that is to say I also love you Roxanne.” He waited for Roxy to respond or react in someway to his declaration._

_Roxy was stunned when Master Percival had said he loved her. Though, when she thought about it, she wasn’t too surprised but was hoping for it as well. She figured it was such a small chance being his apprentice that just being that would be enough until she was sent on her way after finishing her own apprenticeship. Now, she knew that she had a chance. “Well Julian, I guess I wasted air saying the wrong words. This should do enough to fix that damage and spread like fire.” Being bold she had leaned forward and placed a small kiss on Julians lips who had smiled and returned the kiss, soon turning it much deeper and passionate._

_Julian couldn’t help but smile into the kiss as he felt Roxy loosen up from her initial kiss. When the two of them finally came up for air, he was happy to see that ever sparkle in her eyes shine brighter. ‘Yes, I do believe you got your point across my dear. Now, why don’t we celebrate a bit more of the early festivities before returning to the shop.” Grabbing her hand and bringing it to his lips to lay a kiss on her knuckles the two continued on their day spending it together._

Roxy was on her way home from the shop when she saw Eggsy come her way. Running up to meet him, she called his name. “Hey Eggsy, how’d today go?” She asked excitingly but then saw the sullen look her friend had about him and the large sack of food. Puzzled she saw him stop and they stood off to the side and she waited for answers.

Eggsy was happy to see Roxy, but somehow he was all out of sorts at the moment. “Hey Rox. Well Henry was there but it was only for like an hour or so ya and then he was summoned by the King for something. Merlin came directly and delivered the message. I don’t know, I just have this odd feeling about Henry and the King. Ughh I don’t know what I’m doing, anyways I caught too much and wondered if you or Percival wanted any of this stuff?” Indicating to the bag as he opened it up.

Roxy looked in and saw that todays catch had been pretty well for Eggsy. “Look how about I take it home and clean everything up and we just split it half way. Whatever I don’t want I’ll give to Master Percival tomorrow and meet you back here. you’ve had a hard time today.” Leaning over to give her best friend a hug and was glad when she felt him return it.

Eggsy didn’t care that he was  hugging his best mate. While it didn’t completely take way the gut feelings he was having, it made the let down side of the day fade a bit. “Thanks mate, don’t know what I’d do without ya.” Soon he left the sack grudgingly with her even when he offered to least carry it to her house.

Giving Eggsy her no nonsense stance she told him to leave the sack. “I can handle it, you think this weights more then some of those weapons at the shop? No? I didn’t think you did. Listen, just get some sleep and we’ll meet tomorrow. I bought some sweets from a few booths and I want to share with ya. How bout you meet me there instead first thing for breakfast? Bet I can convince the master to cook for a change.” Grinning as she took the sack and headed home as she waved her friend off.

The following day Eggsy managed not to get in Percivals way and help out in the shop. He mostly swept after so many orders or fetched more wood and water from the well so that everything was stocked again and both Roxy and Percival can work smoothly.  Having been there til the early evening, he didn’t know that a messenger was looking for him all day.

Nearing an early end to the day, Percival told Roxy and Eggsy to start cooling everything down and putting the supplies away. He was going to go out back to start supper since they had been pretty productive. He had to go out to his shed out in back when some messenger approached the cobblestone like fence that surrounded his place.

“Master Percival, have you seen Eggsy Unwin anywhere? I was given a message from Merlin early this morning to deliver this letter but I haven’t found anyone whose seen him.” A frazzled and somewhat angry looking Charlie said showing the envelope of said letter.

Percival opened the iron gate for the lad to come in. “Yes, the Unwin boys been helping Ms. Roxanne and myself in the shop today. I’m sorry you had to run around nearly all day looking for him. They are cleaning up, but make yourself at home in the kitchen and I’ll be with you all shortly. You’ll be joining us for supper of course.” Opening the door and for the lad and then continued his way to the shed to get some of the game that Roxy had cleaned and wrapped from his smoke house and some dry goods of extras he kept there to bring up to the main part of his “house”.

Roxy and Eggsy were both nearly finished when they heard footsteps. Figuring Percival had already got what he needed they were surprised when a tired looking Charlie entered from the back door.

Charlie gave an angry glare Eggsy’s way before lifting the letter. “You bloody arsehole. I’ve been looking all over Kingsman to find you. I went to your moms but she hadn’t a clue to where you were going off today since you didn’t tell her. Asked round all the job masters you normally worked at, but since the Tournaments been held they haven’t had you work for a few moons now. Then I figured this had to be the only place unless you had stepped outside of the grounds.” Giving Eggsy the letter as he went to the kitchen to sit down.

Roxy couldn’t help but stifle a laugh at Charlie and his running around before joining him to give him some water just as Percival came back inside. “Well sorry that your one errand turned out to a near wild goose chase. I would of thought you would have checked here first if his mum didn’t know where he was. Did’t think of that?” Crossing her arms at Charlies face turned redder from his already exhausted flush.

Staring at the somewhat heavy letter package handed over to him from Charlie, Eggsy his gut had that sudden funny feeling when he knew something bad was gonna happen. He suddnely didn’t feel so great and he was nervous when the name on the front of the envelope was his in a very fancy writing. One he had seen only a few other times, and knew to be the Kings personal handwriting.

 _Oh shit, now I’ve gone and done something to get myself in trouble. This is his majesty letting me know what’s gonna happen and all that. Maybe it has something to do with Henry?_ Eggsy didn’t ponder on it anymore and put the letter in his bag he had brought over and went to the kitchen where Charlie and Roxy were seated chatting and Percival chopping up stuff for dinner.

Percival looked over at Eggsy and saw the boy was without the letter but wouldn’t say anything unless the Unwin boy brought it up first.

Roxy turned to Eggsy and she was a bit excited to learn what the contents of the letter was all about. “Well what was the letter all about? I thought I saw the Kings seal on it, are you being summoned or something? Charlie do you know what its about?” Turning to Charlie to see if he knew anything.

Eggsy didn’t answer at first since he still felt uneasy over the deliverance of the letter in the first place.

Charlie seeing as Eggsy wasn’t saying anything figured to answer Roxy’s question. “Nah wish I did, else then I could see for myself if running around all day was worth it. Though, since it was given to me from Merlin I didn’t question him. He gives me the creeps with all that magic sorcery stuff he does.” Making a face as he easily envisioned said magician.

Taking a seat finally Eggsy let out a sigh and was grateful when Percival set out a plate of cheese and bread with some mixed apples and grapes and some water. “Thanks Percial. I don’t recall getting into that much trouble that the King will have sent a letter to me. Figure I’ll read it in a day or two, unless I was told to read it immediately and reply or sumtin.” Looking to Charlie for confirmation as he took a piece of apple and cheese and nibbled on it.

Charlie who finished chewing a few grapes answered. “No Merlin didn’t say I needed to wait for  a reply or anything. Guess that means it isn’t timely important I guess. Hard to say, since you haven’t opened the blasted thing yet.” Grabbing some bread and cheese and making a sort of sandwich with it.

Percival took that time to intervene. “Now everyone is tired so why don’t we try and be a bit more civil? Foods almost ready so don’t go overboard on the snack platter. Charlie, I heard you were going to participate in the event like Eggsy here. That true?”

Charlie abandoned what he was eating and had a smirk on his face. “Course I’m going to be entering, figured if I win and I can get some answers out of the King that my uncle can’t seem to get. I don’t exactly want to see the King, but figured if I win I’ll have no choice.”

Eggsy kept eating his slice of apple as he listened to Charlie talk. At the end though he threw the last bit right in Charlies face and stood up. “Now you don’t go talking to your King like that! Wot he ever do ta ya? Notin that’s wot. Your crazy uncle is the one who wants answers, so why enter if you can’t even stand the old codger?” Sitting down slouching in his seat as he crossed his arms.

Roxy rolled her eyes as she took the platter of food and helped Percival set the table. “You boys clean up what you didn’t finish, suppers ready.” Grabbing the soup bowls filled with rabbit stew and laid spoons in them and set them as she watched Eggsy and Charlie silently pick up any leftover pieces and crumbs and get up to throw outside for the birds to pick at.

Percival leaned against the small counter he had as the rest ate in silence. _What does Harry want with Eggsy? Sure like he says he has his mischievous side but he wouldn’t do anything that prank worthy of a crime to go to the royal court over. Maybe I’ll visit Merlin to see what he’ll tell me and if I have to worry about Unwin’s family at the worst._

The rest of the evening went without much more arguing. Percival was primarily the one asking each questions about what they have been up to outside of the workshop they were currently in. Roxy explained how she was helping Eggsy with knife throwing, Charlie saying his uncle had him working as a grueling errand boy for back talking at first for not entering the tournament and then lastly Eggsy saying how a traveling man named Henry was helping out along with Roxy on his training for the tournament the past few moons.

Roxy had gone before Eggsy did, who wanted to stick around with her teacher a bit more before he left for home. Once everyone else was gone, Eggsy turned to Percival who had just finished washing up their dishes and was cleaning the small kitchen area. “Hey Perc, what’s the King really like? I mean I know what I think of him, but if I were to somehow get in trouble and all is he that menacing or anything like that?”

Percival set the cloth he had been drying the dishes with done to dry on a nail and sat down across from Eggsy. “Well that would depend Eggsy. That any of us are aware of you don’t seem to be in any trouble. If Harry merely sent a letter and not any actual guards to collect you that’s a positive sign in itself. While Merlin and I grew up knowing Harry I can’t say he is that merciful unless really necessary or dire situations. Best if you just let all those assumptions aside and read the letter and see for yourself. Now best be getting home and reassuring your mother your fine.” Ushering the Unwin boy out and laid a hand on his shoulder before Eggsy gave a nod of thanks and was running off home.

**The Morning of Valentine’s Grand Event**

Harry was woken up by a servant saying that breakfast would be delivered soon and his horse is already being tended to per his request then showing up in a carriage. Groaning he got out of bed and went to quickly change and clean himself up.

After his grooming duties were tended too he went to look out the same window he saw Eggsy run past and see the other occupants of Kingsman Country wake up. Shops opening and getting their stalls all ready. Errand boys running too and fro to get jobs done before the rush of the afternoon.

A fairly loud knock seemed to make the room boom and he was jarred from his starring. “Come in” Was his only reply as a servant and his friend Merlin enter the room. He gave a word of thanks to the servant and dismissed him as he gave his friend a hug. “You delivered the letter I take it? What else am I expecting of you today?” Reluctantly sitting to eat the meal that had been brought up to him.

Merlin knew this Festival that Valentine was hosting couldn’t be a more coincidence. “Yes I had Charlie deliver it. Thought the damn boy was lazy. Turns out he genuinely had a hard time finding Eggsy for most of the day.” He held out a hand to halt anything his friend was going to say when he had said Eggsy was hard to find.

Harry tensed and was going to ask how Eggsy was when Merlin stopped him. Letting out a breath he hadn’t know he held he let his friend continue as he fiddled with some eggs and potatoes on his plater and took a small bite.

“Rest assured he is fine, he was with Percival all day and it didn’t dawn on Charlie to check there after his findings were getting him nowhere. As for my visit, I just wanted to make sure you really are still up to going to Valentines bloody event. It isn’t like your actually being forced to go you know.” Snagging one of the many biscuits that had come with Harry’s breakfast.

Harry set down his fork as he took a sip of juice. “Yes, but better to get this out of the way and then have a few more days left before the tournament starts. It’ll be here in less than a week and then I’ll be swamped with organizing that each contestant know the rules the day before.” Sighing as he looked down at his food for some sort of answers.

Merlin had finished his biscuit and dusted off his fingers as he took in what his King said. “I still think your being too nice to a fellow King who rules much too differently than you and suddenly has an interest in Kingsman? As for matching up the participants I have a system already set. Each will get an envelope with a color on it. I have a magical smoke pistol that will fire off twice. Each time it will shoot the color and the name of the participant. That way the matches are random and there’s no way of cheating or foul play in who goes up against whom.”

Giving out a small chuckle Harry ate a few more bites and managed to finish two more biscuits and all of the juice before he deemed he wasn’t going to each much. “Well I best be off. You’ll notify me at once if something should happen of course?” Grabbing his cape and sword that he had left for last as he made for the door.

Merlin would have rolled his eyes if it would make a difference. “Now did you really need to ask me that? Yes of course I will notify you if anything should happen to dear Eggsy. I shall be your eyes and ears for him while you are away. I shall be expecting your return sometime this evening I presume? Else you will be stuck close to the day of the tournament if you don’t return tonight.”

Harry didn’t need to be reminded that he had planned on leaving this evening else when he got back to Kingsman everything would be rushed. If it was one of his few ticks he hated being rushed and unorganized. “You know I will, take care my friend I shall be back as soon as I can.” Giving the stubborn magician one last hug he left his room and made his way through the castle to the stables.

 _The sooner I get over there and attend this Festival of Valentines the better. Then I’m on my way back here, find Eggsy, and explain and answer any and all questions Eggsy has. Hiding nothing and telling him anything he wants to know about me._ With that in mind Harry made it outside and too the stables, quickly mounting on his horse and made for the gates. When he maneuvered his steed through the gates and was on the outskirts of the town he turned partway as if he could find out Eggsy. Looking he felt a pang in his chest knowing he was leaving the boy in a pinch, still he hoped that the letter wouldn’t ever be delivered and that he will talk to Eggsy. Sighing he took the reins and pulled them away from town and in the directions of Valentines Castle.

That day Eggsy hadn’t heard from Henry yet and figured he’d still try and train anyways and keep his schedule as if nothing had changed. It was hard to train with something weighing heavily on your mind but Eggsy did his best. He had tried to stay concentrated so much that most of the day had passed and he was exhausted from going back and forth between sword play and mock wrestling men to the ground. Laying on the ground Eggsy covered his eyes with a hand as he let his mind wonder and still debate about the letter.

Merlin meanwhile was up in his little tower watching Eggsy as he had told Harry. Still it was now midday and he still worried for his friend. Seeing how exhausted Eggsy was, he figured the boy wouldn’t be out much longer and exhaust himself too much. Having finished up his last minute checks of all the safety magical preparations he set up, he figured stopping by the blacksmiths shop wouldn’t hurt.

Percival and Roxy were double checking on all the orders for the tournament since they finished early. A knock had both stop and Percival told Roxy to keep going as he went to answer the door. Opening it he was a bit surprised to see his old friend. “Well if it isn’t the high and mighty magician gracing his magical magnificence with the rest of us.” Smiling as he moved away from the door and let Merlin walk in.

Roxy had heard who it was and came to the front room after finishing up the inventory. “Hello Merlin, what brings you here?” Seeing as the man was glaring at Percival but had a smile on his face.

Merlin gave Julian a quick hug as he turned to the mans apprentice. “Ah, Ms Mortan a pleasure to meet you again. My apologies, Roxy as you told me. Well the King is away and I am finished with my royal duties and wanted to visit an old friend. I heard my messenger had quite a hard time finding him, when he was right here all day.” Eyeing Roxy as she blushed a bit.

“Hey don’t blame me on that. He was supposed to meet with Ha-“ She quickly stopped talking when Percival gave her a stern questioning gaze. _Crap! I don’t know if Julian is suppose to be in on this as well or not._

Merlin sighed as the cat was basically out of the bag. “It’s fine Roxy, I would never hide anything from Julian. As you don’t already know Eggsy is one of the many participants in the tournament being held in several days. The letter he received yesterday was a means to explaining who Henry was. Bright as he is in his training and all that he does, I don’t think he knows that ‘Henry’ is actually Harry Hart at all. Harry would have said who he was if it wasn’t for Valentines impeccable timing in inviting him out to a festival a few days before the tournament.” Leaning against the wall as he saw a small reaction come forth from Julian.

Percival had a quizzical gaze on his face as he put the pieces together. He didn’t like what he had an idea the letter was. “Please don’t tell me that young Unwin was given a death letter?” Looking back to his friend to call his bluff then sighed when he didn’t see Merlin react at all.

Roxy didn’t like where Julian was going and looked to Merlin as well to see if he was right or if the letter was just a ruse.

Merlin looked to both before looking to the ground for a few moments and then answered. “Harry had a bad feeling about going to Valentines event, rather then decline he went anyways. I made my strongest charm as requested and told him I would go since everything here on my end was finished but he declined that as well. He is to return this evening sometime or else he knew he’d be roped into staying well past his original stay and close to when the tournament here starts. You know how Harry is about time.”

Julian took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose as he collected his thoughts. “Yeah his timing in being late when we were kids but since he became King he never is. Funny how that’s worked so far.  I’m assuming Eggsy hasn’t read the letter yet or else Roxy would be the first to know. The two of them are nearly inseparable.”

Roxy was chewing on her bottom lip as she took a seat at her bench in the main workshop area. While she had wanted to tell Eggsy what was going on, she had also told Merlin she would not. “I hate this. I know you told me not to tell Eggsy but he’ll be crushed when he finds out the truth!” Her hands all balled and in fists digging into her legs as she tried to hold back tears.

Merlin saw the state Roxy was in and felt guilty in putting her in such a position. Going over he knelt down and put a hand on her shoulder. “I know this is hard and I apologize for what I had you do. However, even though yes it will hurt Eggsy it has also helped out both. Even you could never keep Eggsy happy forever am I right? The same has been for Harry. You figure our trips out to Forbidden Forest is merely to talk of the old days and get him away from the near endless marriage proposals. Spending time with Eggsy has brought about a happiness I haven’t seen in him since our respectable training years.” Looking over his shoulder to Julian who had put his glasses back on and walked over to the two of them.

Julian stood to Roxy’s other side and leaned down and kissed her head. “You were helping out a friend my dear. He’ll understand eventually. Think of it this way, if in another time the roles were reversed and Eggsy had to hide the very similar facts from you. Could you be mad at him forever?” Holding a hand to her back as he felt her tense and then sigh.

Taking a shaky breath as tears fell she slowly shook her head, not quite ready to talk just yet. _No, I couldn’t stay mad at Eggsy forever. He’s my best friend. If he was in the same position as I am, I think it would actually be harder. He’d hate to have to keep secrets from me or anyone for that matter._

Merlin took out a handkerchief and carefully wiped Roxy face from her tears and lifted her chin up. “He can’t not understand after everything is explained. The letter tells all I’m sure, but until Harry returns he will have questions. While we are here for support, we have to leave the answering to Harry. Alright? He’ll pester and be angry but that will be normal.” Seeing as he gave her a shaky nod of her head.

Julian slowly tugged Roxy up and held her in a tight embrace. “Like Merlin said, Harry shall be back later this evening. Then all the answers will be given and everything will be out in the open. No more secrets, no more worrying, and everyone will be happy. We just have to wait til nightfall.” Kissing her temple as she felt him squeeze back hard, having an idea how hard this was for her to still be so secretive about who Harry truly was from Eggsy.

**At Valentines Castle**

Harry had arrived much early then any of the other royals and any of the other guests. The only others who were arriving when he had was the various delivery people bringing food and last minute decorators.

One of the guardsman at the entrance stopped Harry. “Please state your name and business here.” Holding up a rather long scroll to put face to name. Watching Harry on his horse as he got out the intended invitation to show who he was.

“The name is Harry Hart. I am the ruling king of Kingsman Country. Your King invited me to this big event and I couldn’t just turn him down. Being a neighboring kingdom and all that.” Smiling as he got off the horse and a servant took the reins.

The guard read the invitation and looked it over for forgery but found none. He ceased his findings when the Valentine wax seal was apparent. “Very well King Harry, if you would please come this way. Another servant will take you inside, you are most rather early but my King had told me of a handful who would be arriving as such. Have a pleasant stay your Majesty.” Bowing to the King as behind him other caterers were arriving and the guard went about seeing who they were and authenticating them as well.

Harry gave a curt nod and made his way into the castle. He saw that there had been a few additions as far as buildings and such to the place. He had been here on a several occasions and gatherings but it had been sometime since the last one occurred and he had attended.

Nodding to those who bowed as he passed that was probably the top thing about being royalty that he hated.  With being King everyone now usually cast their gaze down to the ground, much like Eggsy said he was a fair ruler. He wanted to change some ideals and rules of regulations that came with being a King.

_I can work on those when I get the chance to talk to Eggsy. If by then he still is willing to speak to me again of course. Run the idea by him and get his input on the matter and see if such changes would really make a difference between the class gap._

The first few hours or so after his arrival, Harry took his time exploring. Having told a servant early on to relay a message to Valentine that there was no rush for an audience until the time got closer to the festivities. He himself knew how busy such spectacles were so he knew Valentine would be busy interacting with all sorts of rich and wealthy other individuals. A few times the charm he wore had a prickling effect all over his body. He had tried various times to try and pinpoint but with there being various bodies around finding the one who poses a threat was difficult. Still Harry kept his guard up as the time slowly passed by and soon evening would fall when he would make the trek back.

**Back in Echo Forest**

Eggsy had ended up making himself dinner rather than go home. He had caught some fish and they were grilling on some sticks around a small fire. Looking into the flames he couldn’t help but let his mind wonder back to Henry and how somehow he felt that he was connected to the king.

“I’m goin mental. The tournaments in a few days and I can ‘t be worrying about something so small. My heads gotta stay fresh and focused for the tournament or else I’ll never make it far enough to go against Dean and get even for what he’s done.” The fire crackled and got his attention and he quickly turned them before they overcooked too much.

He laid and look up into the sky that was colored various shades of red and orange and pink. Eggsy didn’t know what had him on edge besides the letter but no matter what he had done he felt uneasy. Sighing for what seemed like all day, he looked to the fire and saw Harry’s smiling gaze just like that first time at the stables. Blushing and turning away, Eggsy couldn’t deny that he was crushing hard over the King. Still, unless he won the tournament there wasn’t likely any other chance to run into his majesty.

**Valentine Festivities**

Eventually nearly all the guests had arrived as the sun was setting. The sky a beautiful array of colors. Looking up, Harry couldn’t help but catch the last of the yellow and have it remind him of Eggsy. Shaking his head he took a sip of his wine that was given, and passed on nearly all the food offered. He hadn’t planned to stay much longer, having socialized with other important people and of course throughout the day declining proposals as well.

He was just finishing politely telling a woman that he was not hear to find a marriage candidate when someone tapped his shoulder. Turning he saw that it was Valentines right hand female, Gazelle. “Ah, Ms. Gazelle, a pleasure to meet you again. I always thought you hated attending such events to show yourself?” Waving away another platter of food.

Gazelle merely gave a smile as she had her arms crossed over her elegant dress. “Yes well, someone has to be around to keep the King from being bored. Out of the various guests he invited there are only a few so I figured I’d step in.” Standing on her metal legs that had been created from an alchemist who dabbled into magic much like Merlin but for darker reasons.

Harry gave a small smile of his own. “I see, well I hope I don’t bore your King. Though as it were I’d probably like to see him soon. He happened to invite me around a rather important time in Kingsman as well. We are having our annual Tournament held for anyone in the kingdom and it starts in a few days. I wanted to speak to him before he got too occupied to thank him and express my gratitude and apologies for not being able to stay. Do you happen to know where he is at present?”

Gazelle looked at Harry for a few more moments before she turned her body. “Yes, he should be free right now. This way.” Not even waiting for the acknowledgment she wove easily between all the other guests and aristocrats before she came to the gazebo where Valentine was lounging obviously snacking from various platters. “Sir, Harry Hart wishes to have an audience with you.” Then bowing she stepped out of the gazebo and aways to give the men some privacy.

Valentine looked up having took a bite of some appetizer that he wasn’t allergic too and had a huge grin on his face.  Taking a cloth he dabbed his mouth and cleaned his hands before standing. “Ahh if it isn’t Mr. Hart, the King of Kingsman himshelf. Its  a pleasure to see you here my friend. Tell me, how are you enjoying the festival sho far? Come have a seat and eat some of these delicious foods.” Indicating with an arm spread out for Harry to enter and have a seat.

Once Harry had done as asked he turned to Valentine who sat once again. “Well its nothing like the festivities at home mind you but yours do have a different air about them. In a good way of course. However, I actually came to meet you of a more urgent matter. I know you had wanted me to stay for the full festival but I have to decline. I’m sure it was not your intentions but Kingsman’s annual Tournament is being held in a few days and there are last minute preparations that I must be present for and cannot give it to anyone else. You know that if it was for anything else I could probably hold off and we could gossip over the other countries and political what not.”  He picked up a halved peach covered in some spices and slowly ate that.

Valentine had taken a sip of wine from his goblet when he frowned a bit. “I honestly must say I forgot your countries annual event that happens round this time of the year. If that were the case I would have made it after the week long event. Well I can’t be picky, least you showed up and enjoyed yourself and the new decorations and additions. I’m waiting to visit on your wedding day. Nearly everyone is looking forward to that. Found a suitable someone yet?

Harry finished the piece of fruit and dabbed at his mouth before shaking his head sideways. “No I’m afraid not. You know us, were at the age that does marriage really need to seal the deal of being King? I’m not going to force someone to marry me or accept anyone just for the privilege of entering the noble life of a King and all that comes with it.” Looking down into his goblet as he waited for Valentine to fire more questions.

Valentine took a bite out of a cheese bread stuffed with meats and vegetables before clearing his throat. “You know, it shouldn’t surprise me that you’d be one of those old fashion guys. Me, well I didn’t really want to become King but you know that the public vote can outway that of the royal family lines if no decision is made. Still, while I’m sure Gazelle could have anyone she wants she won’t allow anyone else near me. Took a great deal of time but I believe she’s finally pretty open with me, unlike before when I saved her from the war 10 years ago with the other countries what were they, Thimbleton and Dunhill I believe. Anyways I couldn’t thank my fortune with someone so different and yet so intune with me. Ya know?”

Harry wanted to answer that yes he did know. “I’m afraid I haven’t had the pleasure of finding such a person yet. When I do you’ll know.” Looking up he saw that night had fallen and they had to have been talking for sometime now.

Valentine saw Harry look and saw that the sky had darkened and the lanterns were being lit. “Ah I take it you will be leaving then? Let me get your horse ready and ask Gazelle to guide you to the front gates. While our time was short, it has been a pleasure catching up.” Shaking the other kings hand Valentine motioned Gazelle over and told her that Harry was leaving.

Gazelle gave a nod and had Harry follow. On the way she had a servant tell one of the stableboys to get his majesty King Harts horse ready and meet at the front gates. While they ambled their way the servant took off in a run.

While they were walking Harry felt a prickling sensation when he passed Chester who was talking to some people and their family dog but that wasn’t the only group that Harry noticed the charm activated. Other small groups of people he knew by name and not much by actual acquaintance flared the charm awake.

 _I forgot how cryptic Merlin can be with these damn charms. I was in a rush I didn’t tell him what exactly triggers this besides the prickly feeling I get when something or someone’s are close by. Though except for Chester I can’t seem to put together how the other groups of people I’ve pasted have in common with each other._ Thinking over when the sensation happened he was brought out when neighing and hoof beating could be heard.

Gazelle saw that his majesty was brought out of his thoughts. “Well as short as this meeting was your majesty, it was a very nice to see you once again. Please, have a safe journey.” Holding out the reins to the king, she had him take it and easily hoist himself up and turn the horse around to his kingdom.

Once mounted and had Pickles turned around he looked back to Gazelle. “For what its worth Gazelle, your much more comfortable around Valentine. I’m not making fun but you seem finally, at peace. Take care my dear.” Then tugging on the reins he had Pickles in a fierce run before he heard Gazelle reply back.

Gazelle smiled warmly as she watched Harry go. “Yes I suppose I have.” Then turning she went back to check on her King and future husband. It was still in the air but Valentine didn’t pester her too much on the subject.

Harry was making pretty swift progress when he felt the prickling sensation. Though it was dark he knew the area and it was only open land and a forest that acted as a borderline between Valentine and Kingsman’s lands. He didn’t hear any others on the road so they were not on horseback but the prickling came and went as he moved along the halfway mark through Valentines lands.

He came up from a hill that stretched quite a bit and once he got to the top the prickling was intense that he winced and gripped the reins tightly in his hands. Looking in the dark once again he could barely make out the shapes of the trees and rock formations scattered about. Then at first a lone howl pierced the silence, was soon joined by others.

Harry inwardly cursed as he kicked his horse to move faster. While in general the wild dogs that roamed the lands at night were not an issue for a lone rider, if they were in a pack they found a way to outmaneuver the rider and scar the horse. He wasn’t too far from the border and on his side he could see the outpost and knew he had to make it there at least. The feeling of a safe passage didn’t last when growling soon surrounded him and he saw dark shadows running alongside him and nearly blocking him. With his left hand he held the reins as he took out his sword with his right and swung down and hit a surprised wild dog off guard. However, when he went to swing again, one lunged and caught hold of his wrist and nearly sent him out of his saddle.

“Shit!” He almost lost his sword but he switched hands even when he felt his wrist trickling blood and flare with intense pain. He looked down to his left and attempted to take out one from that side when his shoulder was bumped and he was jossled in his seat. No sooner had he righted himself did another jump from behind and felt claws rake as the dog tried to find leverage before latching onto his left shoulder and bite hard. He felt Pickles start to swerve and kick out and slow his pace a bit.

Harry grit his teeth as he punched the dog in the muzzle as hard as he could at such an odd angle and it did the trick. Putting his sword away he looked ahead and saw that the post was close by. Urging Pickles on once again the horse was soaring forward. When he was nearly at the outpost gates he yelled out the emergency words for any King in need. “Kings Court!” Then he passed and he saw the guard on watch quickly push a button that fired a blue flash toward the castle. The emergency device installed at every outpost had come from a Merlin ages ago.

**Up in the Tower**

Merlin was taking inventory of what he had in stock when he saw the flash of blue light. Cursing he tossed the scroll aside and went to his crystal ball and concentrated on Harry. He saw the scene as if it were daytime, thanks to his crystal balls magical powers. He saw a large pack of wild dogs and as he watched they were not acting as they usually should. For one they never continued passed the outpost straight on and then second they continued the pursuit of Harry. Then he saw just how badly Harry was faring and dismissed himself in a cloud of smoke to help out his friend.

**Back in Echo Forest and Outskirt Boundary Lines**

Eggsy had ended up doodling on the ground with a stick when he saw the flash of blue light. He frowned not knowing where that came from. “Maybe Merlin’s testing out something.” He shrugged but he the consistent bad feeling he had only worsened along with his curiosity. Thus he doused the fire and gathered his belongings and quickly headed back to the meadow.

Harry’s vision was slightly blurry from the pain and blood loss. With his wrist in flames and his shoulder hot as hell it was hard to concentrate on keeping his horse on track. He noticed however that he was veering toward Echo Forest and tried to correct his directioning but with not much results. However he was saved when blue orbs shot out and illuminated the place and he partially heard Merlin speaking.

Merlin had appeared and was floating and had shot blue orbs to light up the place. He was going to deter the wild dogs more but the blue orbs seemed to do the trick and then turned tail and ran. “Harry what the hell happened here?” His accent heavier since he was worried about his friend, as he took hold of the reins and stopped Pickles. He saw how heavy Harry was breathing and how pale his friend looked, sweat pouring down his face. “We have to get you home but the teleport will not be pleasant.”

Eggsy had run and had heard wild dogs and figured someone might need help. He was nearing the clearing and could make out blue floating orbs. That was when he saw Merlin and Harry all bloodied. He saw Merlin help his friend down and then summoned a purple cloud and they vanished.  Harrys horse Pickles was left and it walked around aimlessly a bit before Eggsy ran up and calmed the equine beauty.

“Hey there handsome, let’s get you back to the stables and settled. We both know Harry wouldn’t leave you like this.” Shushing the grand stallion as he looked over the horse for sign of injury too. While the orbs stayed he didn’t think they would be around forever so he grabbed the reins and got on and had the horse take its time to the stables. He saw the blood on the reins and he couldn’t help but hope that Merlin was able to get to Harry in time.

Merlin had transported the two to Harrys spare bedroom and magically had him suspended over the bed. “Looks like the charm didn’t do you much good. Any trouble as you left?” Trying to keep the man conscious as he used his magic to have the outer clothing evaporate off to see the full damage.

Some claws had left fairly deep welts in his back when the wild dog was trying to get purchase. Above that the left shoulder was a huge bite impression and the major damage of the three and still trickling blood. Then there was the right wrist that was already swollen with black and blue and teeth indentions and dried blood showed. “You are a right mess ya know that?” Summoning a side table he had a bin of fairly hot water and then cold water plus an empty bin and a mound of towels plus medical supplies appear.

Harry tried his best to focus on Merlins voice but it was rather hard. “No issue when I left but throughout I felt the prickling but couldn’t pinpoint what was off. The strongest came from Chester-“ He let out a gasp when Merlin had dabbed a wrung out hot cloth over his wrist. “Many of the others I saw were of the rich population but they didn’t see like anyone I have met on any sort of personal or acquaintance level.”

Merlin put a bit more pressure at Harry’s carelessness but eased up when the man nearly bit his lip to stifle an outburst of pain. “Part of what happened is you didn’t let me explain said charm. The other is I could have left instructions as well. Still, the bottom line is that you’re alive and breathing. A bit battered I hate to admit but you made it back in one piece. You’re going to stay in your bed and rest, a light meal will be brought up and then in the morning we can see what the results of tonight brought you.” Transporting the two he had Harry all set in bed before he magicked himself back to his tower.

Harry couldn’t really complain since he was exhausted and while he didn’t get hurt all over his body, it sure felt like it. Knowing he was in good hands now that he was home he fell asleep. Hoping Merlin checked over Pickles as well and could of swore he saw Eggsy in the forest but with his blurry vision he was sure it was a hallucination.

Back in his tower, Merlin sat down on a stool as he let out a deep sigh. He couldn’t rest yet but a few moments to breath wouldn’t hurt. Summoning his crystal ball over, he checked to see if the wild dogs were in the area and scanning a wild radius he found that the beasts were along the border. He looked for Pickles and saw that the stallion was with Eggsy. “Well, guess that talk will happen before I talk to Percival and Roxy.” Once again he transported himself to the stables.

Eggsy was down in the stables cleaning and brushing up Pickles. He was whispering sweet nothings to calm the horse who was still a bit antsy. Once the stallion was clean and brushed he gave the creature a few apples and some fresh oats to eat for its patience tonight. Going over to the worktable he set to cleaning the saddle and reins of blood. He didn’t know anyone was around until he saw a purple smoke from the corner of his eye and saw Merlin emerge.

Merlin held up a hand as he checked Pickles himself. “You did a fine job Eggsy. Now to start,  have you read that letter I had Charlie deliver to you? It will make a difference on what I tell you next.” Sitting on a hay bail near Pickles as Eggsy stopped what he was doing.

Eggsy set down the saddle he was cleaning an looked at Merlin. “If the letter was that bloody important why couldn’t Harry just tell me himself? I haven’ read it yet cause- What happened out there tonight? How badlys he hurt? He’s alright now though right?” Standing as he held off finishing cleaning the saddle.

Merlin had a suspicion that Eggsy didn’t read it yet but it somewhat complicated things. “The contents are a sensitive matter and certain events that occurred tonight came in the way to a personal comfrantation. Yes, to answer your question he is fine and will live. The energy will be drained from him for a bit due to blood lose but he will recover. Your gut feeling you’ve been going on and uncertainty will be revealed in the letter. I best read it tonight if I were you.” With that Merlin went to leave but Eggsy stopped him.

“Wait! I don’t know if it will help but take some of my energy. That way Harry can recover faster and be fine or at least cover for his injuries.” He took his hand out and hoped Merlin could do so.

Merlin was surprised that Eggsy would go to such lengths but he stood in front of the boy. “The energy will help and he should be presentable enough for the tournament. That is to say depending on how much he actually rests like he should. You will feel drained but will be able to recover the energy lose more so than Harry. Are you sure about this Eggsy?” Wavering his hand that was ready to soak in a good chunk of Eggsys energy.

Instead of answering, Eggsy took Merlins hand and felt a jolt like getting shocked and then his energy wavered immensely. “Damn, that magics no joke. You better take that to Harry so he can recover quickly.” Waving Merlin weakly with his hand that he shook and took a few deep breaths.

“Very well Eggsy, I shall expect you to read that letter tonight.” With that he poofed himself out of the stables and went back to check on Harry. He saw a half bowl of broth eaten and bread nibbled on. Going over he put his hand to Harry’s forehead and transferred the energy he had just gotten from Eggsy to his friend. He saw slight color return but knew his friend would need the rest of the time til the tournament to recove.

 _I knew having Charlie at that party would be enough, but I did not calculate how bad of a dark magical influence is around him. I am truly sorry my friend, but you will heal quickly. With my magic and Eggsy’s energy you will be right as rain._ Taking the food tray himself he left his King to rest.

After Merlin had left, Eggsy had finished up with Pickles before he slowly made the trek home. It was fairly late so it was not likely that his mom be awake at home. Looking in he was correct but checked his moms room to see and heard his baby sis sleeping and not fussing. Smiling he tiptoed back to his room and looked at the leather package that held the letter.

Eggsy quickly washed up and changed before grabbing the package and sat on his bed. It was a small room but it was a roof over his head. “Would it really of made a difference had I read the letter before tonight?” Taking a deep breath he unwound the leather strap and took out the bound scroll and read the letter.

_To my dearest Eggsy,_

_It would seem by now that the time you get this message I shall already have departed, and for that I deeply apologize. Of course, passing before I really had the proper chance to talk to you was not how I envisioned you finding out everything. You see, you first caught my eye some time ago when I saw your blonde spiked hair cross the courtyard to run an errand of a sort. That last moment errand was to gather myself and Merlin’s horses from the stables._

_From that day on, I was pulled into you. There wasn’t a day that didn’t pass without my knowledge of seeing you almost in same fashion or headed in some direction. By admitting this, I hope you are not thinking of me as some stalker or old creep. Nonetheless, the how of me knowing you more is not the full brink of my reason for writing to you._

_The day you met Henry, was the second day you met me in person. Yes, you read correctly. The man who goes by the name of Henry who is visiting before the tournament is none other them myself in disguise. By now I’m sure you are furious and think all of this has been a joke. I don’t know how I can persuade you otherwise but what developed between us or at least I would like to say has, will not affect what could still build between us._

_Yes you can call me a biased man, but I know quite a bit of you now Eggsy and someone like you deserves better. If training you to get a higher chance how could I refuse? No, that does not mean I ever thought of you as weak or beneath me. Those few hours for all those months were probably the best of mine. You may find that bit hard to believe, but I assure you I am telling you the truth and am nowhere trying to pull your leg._

_As to how I “became” Henry, I had Merlin enchant some necklace that would change my appearance and voice slightly but I would still be me on the inside. I was frustrated when Merlin confided in me in saying the spell on the necklace had a time limit, thus the reason why I usually left you nearly every day around the same hour. See, there are side-effects for prolonged hours wearing the necklace.  I couldn’t endanger myself if that meant recovering, and not being able to NOT see you for any length of time. If I could so choose of course._

_Spending my time with you this past many moons has opened up even more how I see every day to day life. Sure I’m part of royalty but I hardly take advantage of all those perks if you will. You showing me just how others live outside of the wall made me realize that not everyone lives up to a silver spoon._

_Anyways, while I would have wished to tell you all this in person, I figured I leave you with the truth somehow. Besides, if there is still doubt in your mind then Merlin can answer any questions you have. I had hoped to see you grow into the very successful man I knew you had. Guess, I will be watching you from another angle. Take care, my darling boy._

_With Much Love Yours Truly,_

_Harry Hart_

Eggsy couldn’t figure out there was an earthquake in these parts until he saw that it was his hands. Setting down the letter he didn’t know he had been crying until he felt drops fall down his face. Laying down on his back he covered his eyes as the past few moons replayed in his mind.

_All this time. . .it was Harry and he knew it! What’s going to happen now? He isn’t dead but he’s badly injured from what Merlin said to me. Someone always wants royalty gone but tonight there was something different. I have to tell Roxy and then ask Merlin more on how Harry is doing and what he can do to help._

Gently putting away the letter back in its bag Eggsy set the whole thing on a chair near his bed. Then taking a few shaky breaths he wiped the leftover tears and laid on his side facing the package. He was too wired with worry about Harry but he knew that if he didn’t take care of himself than he would be in no condition to help Harry. Closing his eye’s Eggsy got under the covers and tried to block out most of the turmoil and think of how the last few months meant to him. He didn’t sleep well, it was more restlessness than anything but he did get some sleep.

**Following Morning, Four Days before Tournament**

Eggsy was up even before his mother was, and she was an early morning riser. Grabbing the leather pouch he put it in his rucksack carefully before heading straight to the blacksmiths. Knowing his friend will know what he should do.

Roxy meanwhile had just arrived not too long and was setting her own bag down. She went to the kitchen area to start warming up water when she heard the door be banged open and then shut and her name being yelled. Frowning she poked her head out and saw Eggsy breathing hard. Cursing silently she knew this wasn’t going to be a pleasant talk. “Be right with you Eggsy, I’m making some tea.”

Percival who was finishing up getting ready for the day saw that Eggsy had arrived. Which would mean that he had finally read the letter. “Roxy dear I think we best make Eggsy some breakfast as well to go with tea. Eggsy, good morning. Why don’t you join us in the kitchen.” Motioning with his hands as he went about getting the ingredients for a messy breakfast hash.

Eggsy was antsy but he gave a nod as he followed Percival into the kitchen and sat in one of the chairs. He saw Roxy making her tea concoction will all sorts of herbs and stuff. While it was a tedious process and it smelt weird at time, Eggsy really liked Roxy’s teas. For a while he just sat and let Roxy and Percival go through their usual routine since he just barged in.

**In the Castle**

Merlin had visited his friend several times in the night to make sure Harry was alright. No fever had made itself known yet, of which Merlin was thankful for. A fever while recovering was no fun. He knocked softly so as not to irritate his friend, but loud enough he knew someone was at the door. Opening the door he saw that the man was sitting up in bed and had attempted to eat most of his breakfast.

“I’m glad your eating. I know you don’t like resting but if you want to be better or at least at your best for the tournament you’ll know what’s good for you and mind. How’s all the injuries fairing this morning?” Removing the tray for his friend and set it back on the serving cart and pushed it out of the way.

Harry lifted his right arm and the wrist was all black and blue but the swelling had gone down. Lifting made him wince a bit at the welts that were a bit tender still and his left shoulder was stiff from trying to keep it steady. “Well the welts still sting when I move, the wrist isn’t as swollen but the worst is probably the shoulder. Oh, you magicked us out of the field so fast did you send for someone to return Pickles to the stables?”

Merlin didn’t want to worry Harry more but he figured he’d have to tell him sooner rather than later. “No but it would seem Eggsy was in the area last night. Before we completely poofed out of there I saw him emerge from the woods. Then after I treated you last night I saw him cleaning the gear and Pickles of any blood and grim from last night’s retreat to safety. I also told him to read the letter since he hadn’t yet as far as last night.”

Harry didn’t know if he was angry that Merlin had given Eggsy the letter or ashamed since he was not dead. “Well I guess we shall just have to see what happens when he reads the letter. Obviously since I’m not dead I don’t know if that helps matters or just makes it worse. I think I can manage a wash up and at least sit near the window getting some sun so that I’m still resting. I won’t be in bed all day though.”

Merlin couldn’t help but chuckle as he watched the king carefully get up out of bed. “Yes well I guess that will work. I will have a cream sent to you to elevate the pain on the welts and shoulder. The wrist just needs to be wrapped in a very cold cloth for various periods of time to lessen the swelling. I would attach leeches for you but I’m afraid that’s one of the items in my inventory I have to go fetch. I shall summon someone to keep an eye on you should you need help.” Turning he took the old serving cart and summoned a servant and gave him instructions on if the King needed help. Than left him with the cream he summoned with his magic and then left to continue his inventory list he never got to finish and shop for.

**Blacksmiths Shop**

Roxy had finished making three cups of tea and set them down. She gave the first cup and then set one down for herself and Percival. “Well you sure are here early. Something hasn’t come up has there? Nothing wrong with your mum or Daisy?” Knowing full well what it was about but didn’t quite want to breech the subject just yet.

Percival was plating everyone’s breakfast and brought the plates to the table. “Why don’t we eat while everything is still hot. Unless it is a real emergency I think we can spare a few minutes before discussing the topic at hand.” Serving the food he also grabbed a pitcher of fresh apple juice and cups to drink that along with the tea.

Eggsy figured it wasn’t an emergency but important. It wasn’t too important to loose not eating over so he dug in. Feeling rather famished now that he had skipped eating this morning and was thankful Percival didn’t seem to mind him barging in. He felt his ears turn a bit pink at being so disrespectful when the blacksmith was only nothing but kind to him.

After everyone had finished Eggsy volunteered to clean up since he did come unannounced. When everything was cleared away and everyone was enjoying a second cup of tea each he took out the leather package and set it on the table in front of him. “You remember that package Charlie had to deliver to me as requested by Merlin? Well, last night I finally read it. I don’t know what to make of it though.”

Percival set his cup down. “Are you willing to share or would it make it easier if Roxy and I read the letter?” It ended up being the latter as Eggsy said it was alright. Since he got permission Percival carefully took out the package and unfolded the letter. Careful of the necklace inside and left that in the pouch for now.

Roxy didn’t have to read the letter but she played along with Julian. When they were both finished she tears running down her face. “Oh Eggsy, I-I’m sorry I just couldn’t” She knew she wasn’t making sense but it was hard on her.

Eggsy frowned when Roxy wasn’t making sense. “What you goin on bout Rox? You couldn’t wot?” Taking the package back as both Roxy and Percival gave him an odd look that he couldn’t decipher and he didn’t like it.

Roxy took a few shaky breaths and wiped her eyes before continuing. “That day in the woods when Merlin visited us after Henry left, he told me the truth of who Henry was. I have known since then not to tell you that Henry was Harry all this time. Merlin swore me that it was too soon. You know I wouldn’t have done so if it wasn’t for a good cause.”

Eggsy was floored, Roxy had known all this time. He got up and paced the kitchen a bit, he didn’t know what to think. He was right mad at Rox but he knew why she did it. Didn’t make things any easier of course but it seems he still had questions.

Percival got up after kissing Roxy’s temple. “Eggsy, last night Merlin also came to us. He told us what happened to Harry and how he is recovering right now. Do know that none of us wanted to get in any way or bar you from Harry. However, now is not the time to be angry. You said yourself you were entering the tournament to meet Harry correct? Well then try to find peace with yourself and get through the tournament. If you win then you can ask any other questions we cannot answer. Do you understand Eggsy?”

Eggsy stopped and his shoulders slumped a bit. He turned and looked at Roxy and how miserable she still looked but kept trying to keep her composure. “Ya I hear. Don’t make it any easier though.” Going over he grabbed Roxy and gave her a fierce hug before talking low.

“I’m bloody mad at ya but I know now why you did it. Still hurts but I guess I ave ta thank ya as well.” Leaning back with Roxy in his arms he gave her a smile and she returned it. “Sorry about barging in like that, just figured this was the best place I can go. I wasn’t quite ready to talk to Merlin yet. However since you two cleared up some things, I think I’ll go talk to that magician now. I’ll leave you two to continue on here, sorry.” Then with a wave he picked up the package and left.

Roxy wiped any tears left and huffed a bit. “You know, I think that was one of the most painful things to see how hurt Eggsy was feeling. I’m just glad he wasn’t as stubborn for a change and got the reason behind why we did it.”

Percival hummed his agreement as he went to hold Roxy. They didn’t really have much to do except just wait for the participants to pick up their orders. Everything was done so really they had the next four days to relax and then enjoy the week long tournament.

**Merlin’s Tower**

After he had returned Merlin had immediately went back to taking inventory. He was nearly done when a knock on his door took him out of scribbling another ingredient. “Yes who is it?” Setting the list down as he made his way to the door.

Eggsy had quite a bit of trouble getting to Merlins Tower. No trouble as far as directions but more like permission. Even though anyone is allowed to seek a visit to the sorcerer, it seems those outside of the palace gates had to have some sort of invitation or letter from Merlin. Thus he had to make countless distractions before he had managed to get past the guards and get up to Merlin’s Tower. Hence why now he was at said mans door. “It’s me. . . .”

Merlin knew who it was even before he asked but let the Unwin boy in. “Ah Eggsy, I  was expecting you. Now before you ask me more about Harry or the contents of that letter I must finish my inventory so I can be stocked before the tournament. If you are not busy you are more than welcome to accompany me to the “black market” as its called. That is where magic users shop for items not accessible here.” Turning to go back to said list.

Eggsy shut the door behind and looked around the place. While it was a tower, the space inside was much bigger than he would of imagined. “Wow this place is huge! I thought it would be tiny like its depicted in story books and by the word tower. Guess not all of them are as tiny as they seem. If ya don’t mind I can tag along. Won’t be a bother, promise.” Holding up his arms as if he was caught touching something of Merlins.

Merlin gave the boy a look before continuing to write this and that as he lifted jars, flasks, pouches and other sorts of what was low. “I’m glad we are in understanding. I will ease your worry and say that unlike the letter Harry is alive and made it last night. Still resting but he should be fine come the day of the tournament.” Going against saying what he said earlier but knew if he didn’t the boy would be jumpy and twitchy with the unknown.

Eggsy was thankful cause that was at the top of his list of questions to ask. “So uh, did ya need me to do anything to help round here while you doing inventory and all that?” Seeing as he would have to wait and figured he make himself useful.

Merlin was jotting down a few other items that weren’t just supplies that he needed to pick up before he answered Eggsy. “Well you can retrieve the broom from the closet over there and give the place a sweep if you don’t mind. Then open the curtains I have over the windows and let the air in to circulate. Figure the place should be fine while were gone.” Going over to retrieve his bag necessary for the shopping trip as he watched Eggsy get to work.

Eggsy thought it was a fairly easy job but didn’t argue. He opened the curtains first and then the door to fully circulate as he got to sweeping. When he made a neat pile he tried looking for a dust pan but Merlin had emerged and with a wave of his hand it collected like the wind and then disappeared. “Wow, that’s a pretty nifty trick. This black market, do ya gotta go very far to shop for everything?”

Merlin gave the place a look before he dubbed everything was in order enough. “Actually there’s a gateway in Echo Forest. The place I met up with you is one of the entry points. You will stick close to me, don’t stare at others, don’t touch anything unless I say so and even if someone is giving you lip you keep your mouth shut. Are we clear? If after this trip you survive I shall answer any question you have.”

Eggsy thought over everything Merlin was asking of him and wondered just how bad the black market could be. “Sure I think I can do all that. Let’s get going.” He set his package on a table figuring it’s not use in carrying and went to go to the door when Merlin’s hand took hold of his shoulder.

Merlin stopped Eggsy. “Not that way. Were going straight to Echo Forest. This will be your first time so don’t be embarrassed if you feel the need to throw up or become dizzy. Harry didn’t take it well his first time either. Actually getting a bloody nose and throwing up a bit.” When he saw that Eggsy was ready he wrapped the two of them in smoke and they were quickly teleported to the same clearing in Echo Forest.

Eggsy tried to speak but he was a bit dizzy and felt like he had ran in circles because he couldn’t properly walk. “Man, how do you guys get used to that feeling? I can see why Harry got sick.” He was gagging a bit but he tried his hardest to take small shaky breaths to calm himself. His legs were weak so he ended up sitting down so he was more down to earth so to speak.

Merlin gave Eggsy points for a pretty successful first time. “I must say Eggsy, you survived your first teleportation. I’m impressed. Once you’re ready we’ll be going through that tree and be in the black market.” Pointing with a staff to the tree that Merlin had emerged behind that day.

Eggsy gave Merlin a look like he was crazy, and just shook his shoulders and carefully put a hand to the trunk and saw it give. Then seeing as he attempted so far he walked through and the rest of his body followed. It was weird, like moving through water that was all tree and then in another world called the ‘black market’.

Merlin emerged right behind Eggsy and had a hand on his shoulder. “Remember what I tell you. This trip shouldn’t take too long if you don’t get into any trouble. This place might not look too bad but there are secrets and magic even you don’t know about and it would be a rather sticky predicament if I had to save you. I’m rather preserving my magic for if anything goes wrong during the tournament.”

Eggsy gave a nod as he quickly scanned the area but mostly kept his gaze down. He felt Merlin basically move along and he stayed close by. He only looked as far up as when Merlin picked up some item or another from the list. The items would have weird writing on them and some smelt more foul then a dying animal carcass but he kept his mouth shut and tried to keep from heaving as well.

Merlin was proud that Eggsy was following instructions when they were nearing a pretty randy side of the black market. It was here that his dragon scale powder, Minotaur horn paste, and imp livers had to be bought specifically at. “Now this place can get a bit rough, but I’m hoping we don’t run into any problems anyways.”

Eggsy couldn’t really tell what the difference was as they entered into the tent. Staying out of the way but near the exit he let Merlin shop and kept his head down. He had caught the gaze of one of the occupants and quickly ducked his head, hoping they hadn’t really met eye to eye.

The occupant however was having none of that. Being a goblin of a sort he jumped down from his perch and made for the human boy. “Ah so we have a hume here do we? What’s a scrawny no good like yourself doing down here? Got yourself in trouble that your Merlins servant or something? If I recall Merlin, last person you brought here was that fellow uh Harry was it? He fit down here much more then this poor fellow does.”

Merlin had got his things and laid the necessary gems and coins as payment. “We are done here. Trax, if you are attempting to try my patience you count yourself lucky I have to save my magic for the tournament. Else you’d be another cauldron I let a certain someone borrow for oh no length of time. How’s that?” Smiling as he grabbed Eggsy by the shoulder and immediately left for the exit.

Eggsy wanted to ask that was all about but figured he wait til they got back to the clearing. Once the familiar entry point became apparanet did Eggsy feel like he could relax a bit. Stepping through he took a few deep breaths that seemed to help his frayed nerves from being in there. “Wot was that blokes problem? I neva said nytin to him.”

Merling had them walk back to his tower this time. “Trax is a very annoying goblin, as most of his race but you will fine exceptions. The only reason he mentioned Harry is the man got attacked by a plant that looks like a combination of a mandrake and a venus fly trap and I didn’t have all the ingredients for the poison. Poor Harry had a purple rash all over his arms mostly and his face when he got sprayed with the sticky sap and was sensitive to sunlight.”

Eggsy tried to picture that and couldn’t help but chuckle a bit. “That must not have been pleasant mate. Why’d you have to bring him though? Couldn’t he just stay in your tower n all?” Jumping over a boulder instead of just sidestepping as Merlin watched him.

Grinning Merlin continued his tale. “Well I mentioned that actually but he didn’t want the rash to keep growing or worsen without not being able to ease it. Thus he said he was going along with me to the black market. Trax only met Harry for criticizing the King for running into such a thing in the first place. I have only so much patience with Trax and I turned him into a cauldron and loaned him to  a witch I know that loves to experiment with potions that can tolerate heat. Needless to say nearly a whole year is three times that as a cauldron. Trax learned his lessons and if you notice his back and his tail are permanently burned from being a cauldron and he usually leaves me alone. I can’t fathom why he was trying to irritate me when you were there.”

This time the guards don’t give Eggsy any trouble. They actually seem to bow their heads and not say anything the whole time they make the staircase to the Tower. “Did they do something to act like they are guv? Never seen the guards that civil and respectful like.”

Opening the door Merlin set everything down on a worktable to sort and refill later. For now he got tea going by boiling some water and rewarmed some soup he had made early in the morning. “Well see one day I had been around Harry when his first cart of proposal letters came in. Needless to say after reading literally a few hundreds with not many breaks I was exhausted. It was late out and the guards thought I was some hooded burglar and couldn’t even recognize my own voice. Thus I turned them into lizards and had them chased for a while until they deemed they were sorry. After that they have shaped up to be the best guards and why they were weary of letting you through earlier for fear of being turned into a lizard or frog.”

Eggsy sat down in the chair and grabbed the leather pouch from the table. “When was Harry really going to tell me he was Henry? I can’t say I would have been completely okay but after a while I would have been fine n all.” Staring at the package in his hands.

Merlin finished making his mint and chamomile tea and stirred the soup for a bit before joining Eggsy. “That I can only say if you made it champion or sometime after when he had a chance to talk to you alone I suppose. Here drink this.”

Smelling the tea it relaxed him immensely. “Thanks. This smells pretty awesome.” Taking a careful sip he let the hot beverage pour over his whole body as he tried to collect which question to ask next. 

Then setting down the cup he took out the necklace and set it carefully on the wooden table “This ere necklace. It’s what Harry always wore to be Henry right? Could ya alter it to do something different?”

Merlin took a sip as he kept watch over the soup standing nearby the stove. “Well that would have to depend on what the person wants the necklace to do. Usually once an item is charmed it is difficult to replace it with a new one. Like the one on it took me a whole moon cycle to come up with the charm but after I found the right spell, it was rather easy to attach on.”

Staring at the necklace Eggsy was biting his lower lip and wondered if his idea was bloody ridiculous and he was going out of his mind. “What if you changed the properties that the wearer looks like a certain someone but to the rest of the population they are a different gender?” Blushing as he waited for Merlin to tease him for such a crazy idea.

Taking the soup off the heat he ladled two bowls and cut some bread for dunking. Bringing everything to the table he thought over what Eggsy had mentioned and was beginning to see where the lad was going with this. Setting the food down and sitting across from the boy he figured he’d see if his calculations were correct.

“From what it sounds laddie, you want me to put a charm on the necklace that makes you seem well you to Harry but to the rest of the villagers and everyone in Kingsman you’re a woman? Is that what your trying to say? What good would that do you?”

A bit surprised he grabbed the spoon and stirred it, letting the soup cool faster. “You figure I win the tournament. That day I get to know Harry and see if he will see me again. From there I wear the necklace and he see’s me but everyone else will see a female version. A week goes by and I happen to bring up the proposals and he’s stressed. Maybe get him drunk and he knock me up and such and he has an heir.” Face turning bright red that he had explain what his possible plan was for him and such was.

Merlin had taken a bit and he nearly choked on a piece of potato. “Are you bloody mad?! How sure are you that such a charm could work? If I truly found one there could be all sorts of complications. Are you ready to accept any and all that befalls such a charm?” Eyeing Eggsy who while still red in the face was giving him a fierce and determined look.

“You know I am.” Eggsy had no doubt he’d take whatever consequences to the charm placed on the necklace. Then he dug into the soup that had cooled enough to see if Merlin believed him or not and would make the charm.

The magician watched the Unwin lad and knew his mind was set. _He can either be lucky or unlucky that such a charm does exist. The downside is if he wears if for a prolonged period of time there is likelihood of him becoming pregnant. Another effect is he could temporarily be turned into a female too. It’s risky but he’s willing to go through great lengths for Harry’s sake._

“There is such a charm but it can come with some interesting side effects. In your case you could temporarily be stuck as a female for a length of time that differs from each case. Another possibility that I somehow don’t see you having a problem with is getting pregnant. You as a male will have the ability to bare children and in your goal rid Harry of any proposals for marriage to solve the heir issue. Other side effects can be being part female and male but I haven’t heard that happen too often. Being yourself but your speech be much more feminine and of course with each charm there is a time limit. This one works right up until dawn sets and dusk comes around. Once it is night, you will be yourself and the charm will not work.”

Eggsy thought that over and most of them didn’t sound too bad. He could somehow cope with his voice changing but part looking like a female and a male was the one side effect he hoped didn’t happen. He was scared of getting pregnant cause men just don’t have the equipment but he wanted to save Harry all that turmoil even if it ended in the man not being exactly his except by the child’s birth right.

“Those don’t sound so bad guv, but how long will it take? I want to start wearing it on the day of the tournament. Figured since I look so similar Harry might notice ‘her’ a want to get to know me knowing it’s met but not. Did I need to help in anyway?” Cleaning the rest of the soup with what piece of bread he hadn’t eaten and topped it off with the rest of his tea.

Merlin leaned forward and took a hair and plucked. Grinning when the boy flinched and complained. “This should actually do the trick. The spell is actually not too hard and won’t take much time. It should be ready the morning of the tournament. I shall deliver it before the ceremony and before I have to debrief Harry. Speaking of the King, its due for me to check up on him.”

Eggsy wished he could see Harry but it was too soon. “Well guess I’ll go prepare for the tournament. Think I’ll take a break for the last few days and spend some time with my family. Oh here before you go can you take Harry something for me?” Outstretching his hand and waited for Merlin to do his thing and take his energy.

“Of course.” Taking Eggsy’s hand he took a good portion of the Unwins energy and would transfer it once he got to Harrys. “I do hope you know what your doing Eggsy. I know your valiant efforts but what if it all backfires and things don’t work out the way you planned?”

Still standing he eyed the necklace before turning to Merlin. “That’s life though aint it? Harry didn’t think your charm would have any difficulty and yet he got hurt. Worse case I at least have something that ties me to Harry, even if it isn’t a ring.” Then he took the package and made for the door where he paused. “You plan to do anything for love.” Grinning he jetted out the door and closed it behind him.

**From Tower to Hall**

Shaking his head Merlin grabbed the necklace and put it next to his supplies. Then he teleported himself outside Harry’s room. About to knock he heard voices and could tell Harry was talking to a servant and soon the heard footsteps near the door. Just as it was about to open he had his hand poised to knock.

The door opened and a startled servanat had an empty serving tray and bowed before sidestepping the magician. “Sorry I didn’t know you were there. The King just finished his afternoon meal, he’s all your sir.”

Merlin smiled as he let himself in saw Harry putting some ointment on his wrist and was then attempting to do his shoulder but he couldn’t reach everywhere. “Oh bugger” He heard his friend say as he took mercy and walked over.

“Here, let me get your shoulder. Last thing we need is you pulling something and adding to your list of injuries. Let me check your temperature to make sure you still don’t develop a fever. He let Eggsy’s energy flow from his palm to Harry’s forehead.

Harry noticed a tingle where Merlin had touched and wondered what that was about. “What sort of magic was that this time? Being injured you’ve treated me many times but that tingle was not something I seem to recall.” Letting his friend put on the cream and only flinched a bit when it stung on the still tender area of the bite mark.

Ignoring the Kings question he finished applying the cream before letting it dry a bit before he’d apply bandages. Going to retrieve the bandages from the toilet area he also cleaned his hands and then came back. “That was just some energy transferal spell. Usually your adrenaline kicked in and thus my energy was not needed.”

Watching his friend bandage his wrist he wondered if that was the full of it. He had swore he felt it the night before when he was nearly out of everything going on and now today his suspicions were confirmed. Still, the energy transfer felt too sunny? If one could call transferring energy be labeled that. “If you say so my friend.  I just can’t wait to get better and see how this years tournament goes.”

**Two Days Past and the Night Before the Tournament**

Eggsy was nervous and like he told Merlin he had spent nearly all that time with his sister Daisy and his mum. He’d make up stories of this King who was always getting an audience and could never get a break. His sister would get all sad and said everyone needs a break to have fun.

Eggsy couldn’t agree more and said if he could he would help that King. This of course made his mother smile as she knew he had a huge crush on King Harry. Still she was also a bit worried that his feelings would get hurt. That evening Eggsy was talking a walk in Screeching Forest, doing the last rounds of his traps before the tournament. His family had enough food for now, and Roxy said she’d keep them going while he was participating.

He was rounding the far side where he had seen Harry return when a puff of smoke appeared and Merlin emerged. “Did sometin happen?”

Shaking his head Merlin took out the necklace from his pocket and let it dangle from his hand. “No, on the contrary. The spell actually took less time so I was able to finish it a bit early. I also thought I’d tell you that Harry is looking better. His injuries have mostly healed except for the nasty shoulder wound. The other two are nearly gone with the poultice I made and your energy of course.”

Nearly forgetting he hadn’t seen Merlin and figured the magician gave Harry his energy instead. “I didn’t mean to forget, we just never talked bout how I was suppose to give you me energy. Here take most of what I got now, and I’ll recover by sleeping it off tonight after a heavy meal before bed. To make up for the last few days and I’ll see you tomorrow as planned and give you more again.” Once again holding out his hand for the sorcerer to take his energy.

Merlin hesitated before taking the boys hand. “Taking two days worth is a big toll, and then not even a whole day goes by and tomorrow morning you want me to take your energy again. Your going to be dead bead laddie. Not to mention how this necklace is gonna effect you too.”

Sighing he kept his hand up anyways. “I told you I’d be willing to take the risks that would follow. That doesn’t change and it never will. All I want is for Harry to be happy and healthy again. I’ll manage being a bit more tired and drained. S’not the first time its happened.”

Giving Eggsy the necklace in the other hand he took the outstretched one and took more than usual. He saw color drain from the boy’s face illuminated by the moon in the sky but the fierceness in his eyes had him keep going. Then when he took nearly three full days worth he had volunteered to teleport Eggsy home.

There Merlin explained to Eggsy’s mom that he hit his head from an overhanging tree running form a mad boar in the forest and it was rather hard to see in the dark. He explained how he was out looking for herbs in that part of the woods and scared off the boar and brought Eggsy home. He told his mother to keep him well feed and hydrated for tomorrow is the opening day of the tournament.

**Day of the Tournament**

The morning of Eggsy was still a bit drained but woke himself up by taking a cold shower to energize and wake up faster. He was surprised his mom was already up and had breakfast going, even Daisy was up and happy to see him.

Michelle was making corn and potato hash with some boar meat in it when she heard her son enter the little kitchen area. “Morning Eggsy, since your all washed up you can go ahead and start eating dear. Daisy isn’t quite up yet but she’s trying. Knowing it’s a big day for you participating and all.” Turning back to finishing breakfast.

Eggsy couldn ‘t help but smile as he filled his plate with some eggs, toast,  and some salted fish. He was halfway through when a knock was at the door and he got it before his mom could get it. Opening it he wasn’t surprised to see Merlin but he acted it and told him to come in.

“Morning Ms. Unwin, Ms. Lil Unwin, Eggsy. I just came by to give you your placement card. The matches will be decided on a color and your name from a device I made. It will be random so as no one blames anyone for cheating.”

Eggsy took out the card from the envelope and he saw his name and the card itself was a golden yellow. “Thanks mate, was wondering how you and the King were gonna decide who goes against who.”

Michelle had finished the hash and was bringing it to the table. “Merlin, since my son here is just having breakfast it would be no trouble if you joined us. If you don’t mind lil Daisy here who isn’t quite a morning person but she’s getting there. Today was an exception because she knows her brother is entering into the tournament.”

Eggys grinned as he took hold of Merlins hand and dragged him to the table. Giving him a knowing look as their hands were together. “No use fighting with me mum Merlin. If she invited you for breakfast, you’d be a fool to miss on her cooking. How you figure I learned from the best?”

Merlin got the message and took Eggsy’s energy. Then he let go when they arrived at the table. “My Ms. Unwin, Eggsy wasn’t joking when I’d be missing out. Thank you for the sudden invitation and I didn’t mean to intrude. Afterwards I’ll take Eggsy to get registered since the event will be starting pretty soon.” He was given a plate of a little of everything really and was wondering if he could finish it all.

Once both Eggsy and Merlin were done Michelle brought over Daisy who was more awake and not as fussy. “You be careful out there alright babe? God forbid I wish you didn’t want to participate but there’s no stopping you. Guess you got that spirit from your father. Daisy and I will be in the crowd cheering you on.” Giving her son a tight hug with Daisy hugging her brothers leg she let the two get going.

With that the two left Eggsy’s home and made their way to the gates. There was already a crowd forming considering there was still a few hours yet. Eggsy immediately saw Roxy and Percival all set up with everyone’s weapons though. Then there was Lancelot who had a long scroll for registration. “I’ll head over and get registered, you make sure Harry’s all ready for his opening speech and all.”

**Entrance Courtyard**

Roxy was amazed at how many of the villagers were already setting up their spots to watch. “You know, somehow this year seems to be the biggest one yet. Has there ever been a bigger event that you’ve been too Julian?” Seeing as no one was around yet as the man kept track of who had gotten their weapon and what not.

Julian had crossed off a few other names before he set the scroll down temporarily. “Well let’s see, that would probably be the year Eggsy Father Lee, Myself, Merlin, and Harry participated actually. That was ages ago but I haven’t seen one as big sense then.” Kissing Roxy’s head as he went to check the rest of the inventory.

Eggsy had already registered with Lancelot and was making his way through the villagers to Roxy and Percivals stall. “Hey there Rox, Percival. This is a really big event. I remember going to these things as a kid but I never knew how large the crowd could be. How’s the orders coming along? No one giving ya trouble or anytin?” Taking the time to scan the place as if someone was about to do just that.

Roxy couldn’t help but chuckle and playfully hit Eggsy in the shoulder. “Oh come off it will you. You know I can take care of myself just fine. Besides, if I can’t then Julian can easily step in if things go south.” Blushing as she told Eggsy she was basically dating her apprenticeship teacher.

It took Eggsy a bit but then he noticed the name change. “Wot?! Wow, I didn’t see tat one comin. Well so longs he treat you right Rox, I guess I have no issues.” Hugging his best friend but stepped aside when he heard some grumbling and one of the participants was picking up his order.

**In the Castle and Tower above**

Harry was all dressed like he should and took a glance at the festivities outside. It being so crowded down below he wasn’t able to make out Eggsy from everyone. Sighing he turned away just as a familiar knock sounded and he didn’t even say anything.

Merlin walked in and saw that Harry was ready. “Well seems someone is rearing to go. Not much longer now and you’ll be making the opening speech and the first six matches will take place today. Each will have some sort of them or requirement to battle to give it more of a flare.”

Harry figured Merlin had everything under control so he didn’t comment. “Yes soon the tournament will begin.” _Then depending on the winner I’ll be forced to choose someone from such a big event. I usually look forward to this event, this year I’m not so sure._

Merlin saw that Harry was a bit troubled and clasped his friend on the shoulder as he transferred the energy. “Come let us go watch the going on about’s of the villagers from my Tower before you have to go to the balcony to make your speech.” With that he poofed them to his tower where he made tea to get Harry’s mind off of the tournament for a bit.

 

 

**Let the Tournament Begin**

When it was getting close for Harry to make the speech Merlin poofed them back to the balcony where beneath hundreds had gathered both near and far to attend such an event.

Eggsy had decided to hang out in front as he looked up to the balcony. He was nervous and had the necklace tucked in his pocket for now. Depending on who was called for the first battles for the day would determine whether he wore the necklace.

Harry then took his spot in front of the balcony and waved to everyone as cheers and battle cries erupted. He kept a watchful eye for Eggsy and held the boy’s gaze for a few moments before he continued on. Not missing the wide smile the boy had sent his way.

“Ladies and Gentleman, I welcome you to Kingsman for our annual Tournament of Champions! Today six matches will be selected by my right hand man and Royal Magician, Merlin. Those six will then participate in the order that is revealed. Each will have some sort of theme or requirement necessary. Details before each match will be explained of course. After today the remaining six pairs will go tomorrow and the next few days will be announced then.” After waving the audience was once again in an uproar.

It wasn’t until Merlin had stepped up with a gun like item did the whole crowd go quiet and still. “As his Majesty has said, I will fire this twelve times. Every two names that are selected will be a matched together. Then after the second name a twist to the match shall follow. Let us begin the pairing!”

Firing the gun into the air the following pairs were assigned:

_Eggsy x Dean = Free Range_

_Man 1 x Man 7 = Maces_

_Man 3 x Man 15 = Sword and Shields_

_Man 6 x Man 16 = Mud Wrestling_

_Man 4 x Man 9 = Daggers_

_Man 11 x Man 19 = Clubs_

Eggsy couldn’t help but grin when he was up with Dean. He had to thank Merlin for probably setting that up. Once all the names were picked the instructions were the pairs to gather near the battling pits and await further instructions.

Harry made it down from the balcony and was a bit excited to know that Eggsy would be getting justice and have a chance at beating Dean. Once the pairs were present did he make another speech. “Now there is a time limit for each. Once the hourglass Merlin has in his hand when tipped and the sand reaches the bottom, the match is over. If there is no winner then the crowd will vote on a tie match or both forfeit. The first pair please set forward.”

Eggsy stepped up and was nervous but proud to be standing in front of Harry. He cast a glance as his stepdad came forward in his usual lieutenant armor. _Figures he’d wear that, but whatever he has planned won’t work with all of Merlins precautions._

Harry gave a nod to both as he continued. “As you saw your theme is free range. Which means anything short of killing the other opponent can work in your battle against one another. Percival our blacksmith has set up a two racks of nearly every base weapon of all categories for you to choose from. Like I said earlier once the sands from the top of the hourglass reach the bottom and whoever is left standing will win. Am I clear gentleman?”

Eggsy scratched the back of his head from nerves but gave the okay. “Course I’m gonna win this.”

Dean merely glared. “Yea wish Eggsy, this time I’ll show you whose boss.”

Merlin let Dean say his fill before he stepped in. “Now as every year the Merlin of Kingsman has always been in charge of the precautions and safety of all participants. As such that if during the middle of the match smoke that appears identical in color to that of your name, will mean a violation of the rules and you will be eliminated automatically. This will be a clean match gentleman, may the best win.”

Harry gave Eggsy one last glance before he and along with the others took to watching as temporary stands made from Merlin were erected. He and Merlin had the highest vantage point as both participants got into the temporary arena.

Eggsy took a glance and saw that Percival did indeed provide a little of everything. Looking across he saw that Dean took the other side as the two paired off.

When both were on their respectable sides did Merlin tip the hourglass and set it on the table provided and the match began.

Dean right away took a sword and charged at Eggsy.

Eggsy in turn grabbed one of the armor piercing javelins and started to jab at Dean . He managed to get in a few thrusts of the weapon before he had to dodge strikes made at him when his stepdad got too close.

Dean growled in annoyance when Eggsy had pierced his armor and he had to result to taking most off and be in his usual attire of pants and a longsleeve shirt. “Well well so Eggsy has a few tricks up his sleeve, let’s see how you do then.” Running back to his rack he got out a lance.

Eggsy traded the javelin for rope, throwing daggers, and long chain mace. He quickly tied a dagger to one end of the rope cut it down to size and the other to the end of the mace. Then lifting the whole thing he twirled in the air. Seeing Dean come nearby he aimed a few of the other daggers to confuse him and it worked.

Dean cursed as he dodged the others and was going to laugh at how Eggsy’s aim was poor. He spoke too soon when one sliced through a nice hole in his tunic and dug itself in the ground and when he looked up he had to put the lance up as another was sailing with the help of a mace.

Harry had been watching the match and was impressed at Eggsy’s skill. He could also tell he was giving it his all in teaching the stepdad lieutenant Dean a lesson. For now, the boy was winning and Dean hadn’t gotten an edge in otherwise.

Merlin couldn’t help but grin at seeing Eggsy kick Dean’s butt. Stealing a glance he saw that Harry seemed riveted in his position in his chair. Turning his gaze back he saw that Dean returned the Lance and came back empty handed. He had a bad feeling about that but he kept watching.

Eggsy saw that Dean hadn’t picked a weapon and figured it would be some sort of fist fight. Putting the weapon he held away he saw Dean approach with his fists up. “Oh so were doing that now are we? Resulting in something your good at I take it?” Jumping on his toes a bit as he raised his own hands but held his fists loosely as they circled.

Dean grinned as he swung forward and almost connected with Eggsy’s face. He danced around again before making a few more jabbing moves but most were blocked or ducked in some form or another. He was loosing his stamina not having had to fight himself this long in a while. Figuring he’d wrap things up he chanced getting hit and charged at Eggsy directly.

Eggsy figured Dean would do so eventually but that still didn’t make preparing for the tackle any easier. He fell back hard that most of the air left him. He felt Dean get have them tumble back and forth until he had his hands trapped behind his back and the two of them  were standing.

Harry froze at what he had taught Eggsy came into the fight. His grip on his seat had his knuckles turning white as he continued to watch. Hoping that nothing truly happened to Eggsy down there and he survived without much injury to himself.

Eggsy was a bit surprised and his eyes stung a bit from getting dirt in them but focusing he knew what he had to do. Keeping calm he relaxed his body and knew Dean had given in. Rearing his head forward he then slammed it as far back as he could and bashed Deans nose with the back of his skull. He was released immediately and he tried to quickly recover.

Merlin was shocked and then looking at Dean now knew how Harry had gotten that broken nose and black and blue coloring. “That’s how you got that injury wasn’t it? When you were Henry?” Elbowing Harry in the side as they watched to see what happens.

Not being able to hold back his smile Harry gave a slight nod of his head. “He learned rather well and it shows.” Seeing Eggsy shake his head a few times and touch his head as he turned to see how Dean was.

Dean had brought a hand up and saw blood and knew he had a broken nose. “You little shit, your asking for it now!” Charging once again he forgoed the fact that he was bleeding, when he got close he scooped up dirt and threw it directly in Eggsy face. He reached in his pocket to get a pocketknife he always carried when he was frozen in place.

Eggsy cried out as dirt got sent flying into his eyes. He tried to make out how Dean was coming at him but he never felt the impact. He was trying his best to open his eyes when Merlin’s voice spoke over the match and his hand rested on his shoulder.

Merlin glared as he waved a hand and froze Dean in his tracks. His color had been an ugly green like slime coming from his hand inside his pocket and it was covered in green slime smoke. “Dean Baker, you are hereby disqualified from the match for hidden weapons and cheating. Victor goes to Eggsy Unwin!” Holding up the boy’s hand as he whisked the dirt from the boys eyes.

Eggsy blinked as he saw that Dean was frozen and then removed from the arena by guards that Harry had ordered if the furious look on his face was anything to go by.  He saw Roxy with his mum and sister waving and he couldn’t help but wave back. Then turning he saw Merlin tilt his head in Harry’s direction who was once again standing.

Harry was still mad with Dean and would deal with him later. Still he had the first victor to congradulate. “Eggsy Unwin, congratulations on winning the first match. I’m aware it wasn’t ideal of a forfeited match on Dean Bakers part but you still did marvelous either way. You now get to watch until you are to participate with the other winners on ‘Day 3’s Event’.” With that Harry gave a small bow in congrats to the boy as the crowd went wild.

Grinning Eggsy knew he was blushing but he couldn’t help it. He gave the King a thumbs up as he was hoisted up by villagers as the next pair was already getting into place. He looked back and couldn’t help but think that Harry had winked at him.

Once he was congraluated enough Eggsy went to change a bit and put on the necklace. Since it was in place he figured he had to tell his mum, sister (even if she couldn’t understand), Percival, and Roxy.

All were  shocked when he told them, his mom thinking he was nuts but he never told her what his real plan was. He figured Roxy and Percival had an idea but he left them out of the loop for now. Instead, he joined the crowds to watch how the rest of the matches go.

 

**Result of Other Matches**

_The second match with Maces lasted for almost all the time before the smaller of the participants finally caved. It was because of stamina alone that Participant 7 came out the victor in the second round without any trouble._

_The third match was a Shield and Swords. Both contestants had not trouble wielding either weapon combo but after a rather hard strike to his shield that had it bust and break his arm he forfeited the match to Participant 15._

_The fourth match would be the quickest of all. For when both participants charged through the mud, the more nimble of the two dodged at the last moment. Having the other person slip and then grab for the arm behind his back and had the man surrender. Victor went to Participant 6 in that round._

_The fifth was an all daggers match. Various sizes and lengths were laid out. The object in this one was how many non-critical hits could be made before surrendering. A young boy was so precise in his throws he could possibly be as good as Roxy. His aim was so well that he had sliced most of the other participant’s clothes off who eventually gave up his position to allow him to still have clothes on him. Thus Participant 9 won the Daggers match._

_The final match for the day was a club match. Both were given armor to wear and held shields as well. Taking blow for blow much like the Sword and Shield round both fought fiercely. It wasn’t until a club swung low that got behind one of the men’s knee knocking him on his back and having the same club at his throat did he surrender. This leaving with the last win, go to Participant 11._

Once all of the day’s battles were over Harry once again stood up and made a speech. “Thank you to all who did their best today. You all fought bravely and most without respect and honor. I expected nothing less out of you. Merlin will now announce who will be paired for tomorrows beginning matches.” With that he stepped aside and scanned the crowd. He had no luck seeing Eggsy but a female with spiky hair could pass as his double. When he closed his eyes and looked again he saw that it was Eggsy and he was confused as he listened to Merlin rattle off the next list.

“Here are tomorrows matches.”

_Man 12 x Man 8 = Lances_

_Charlie x Bors = Curved Sword_

_Man 13 x Man 20 = Heavy Sword_

_Man 2 x Man 18 = Chains_

_Man 5 x Man 17 = Staffs_

_Man 10 x Man 14 = Javelins_

Satisfied that he had got Harry’s attention he took off the necklace and quickly pocketed it as if nothing happened. Seeing as most of the day went by the crowd was slowly breaking up. He found his mum and sis and told them he would be home late. He’d help Percival and Roxy clean the inventory before he invited them for his celebratory dinner of the first rounds.

Collecting the weapons he didn’t know that Harry was still around talking to a few of the townsman and those who won. He was kneeling down picking up some daggers when he heard a cough come from behind. Picking up the few daggers he turned and saw that the King was there. Bowing quickly he waited for Harry to talk.

“You don’t have to be formal around me Eggsy. I just came to say that you did really well out there today. I will say I was a bit worried when Dean stopped choosing weapons. Though it shouldn’t really surprise me that he would try and cheat his way to victory though.”

Eggsy blushed at the praise but figured talking for a few moments wouldn’t hurt. “Well to be honest Arry I wasn’t worried. I was taught how to outmaneuver someone like him after all and it did work til he tried to cheat.” Grinning up at the man as he saw Harry return the smile in understanding.

Harry’s heart skipped a beat that after all that happened he knew who he had been and still was alright. “I would have to meet this talented man someday. You will introduce me to him after the tournaments over?” Playing with Eggsy now before he had to leave.

Eggsy extended a hand to make it a promise. “Sure thing Arry.” Nearly yelping when Harry took his hand and gave it a quick kiss before shaking it slightly.

A bit of a blush on his own face now he liked how Eggsy was surprised by his act. “Glad to hear it.” Then he let go and missed the sunny sort of feel he got when he touched Eggsy. However, he was being called back to the castle to most likely debrief with Merlin on today’s matches.

Eggsy couldn’t help but stay there and watch as Harry disappeared. It wasn’t until a small rock hit him in the arm did he focus. Turning he saw a grinning Roxy as she made kissy faces at him. Blushing harder he turned and ignored his friend and went back to collecting weapons on his end of the field.

Merlin had seen the exchange and couldn’t help but know his friend was madly in love. He turned away as he heard Harry enter the castle and they would talk about the days matches and those who either cheated or forfeited. “Are you trying to spread rumors my friend? An act like that could spread like a wild fire you know.”

 

Harry sat down as he took off his cape, sword and gloves. “I have absolutely no idea what your talking about. I merely congraluated the boy, nothing more. Anyways on to business. How should we deal with Dean and his attempt to kill Eggsy while he was blinded?”

Thinking on the consequences of Dean it didn’t surprise him that Harry would think that as a sign of killing the boy. Still, when he thought of what Harry had told him one day when Eggsy had come forth it now wasn’t so surprising. “You know, I did take Eggsy to the black market the other day. Maybe we can send to Myrtel the Water Nymph. She’s part Siren so he’ll learn to behave and if not most likely get in enough trouble that he will wish he didn’t cheat and get sent there in the first place. What do you think?”

Looking at his friend in surprise he didn’t know that Eggsy had gone to the black market. “Whatever reason did you have for taking Eggsy there?! Please don’t tell me that he got injured or sick? He looked fine to me competing in the tournament today.” Not knowing he had held his breath and waited for Merlins answer.

Chuckling Merlin waved a hand. “Oh no, Eggsy was fine. He was in no danger or condition as you had been when I took you. I was doing inventory and he wanted to talk. Seeing as I had to go to the black market I asked if he wanted to trail along and he didn’t mind it in the least.” Leaving out exactly what the lad wanted to talk about out of his reply.

Nodding his head and fully breathing again he was glad Eggsy wasn’t hurt or in any immediate danger. “That’s good. I’m glad he wasn’t harmed in any way. Now, after tommorrows matches and there being a winner for each. How did you figure we should have the third match go?” Looking down at the plan they had originally laid out for the whole tournament.

Merlin gazed down and saw that out of the 20 people who signed the group would be dwindled down to 12.  Peering down at the parchment paper he saw that it was the scavenger hunt. Participants were given different lists to obtain items or information and return to the arena after each one was found. “Hmm the scavenger hunt will be interesting. Those who fail to bring all their items will be disqualified. We will lose four men at the most after the time is up.”

Doing the number crunches that would then leave 8 men for the obstacle course on day four and then rest on day five with a battle free for all on the sixth and four men going at each other and the champion being announced. Then the seventh day is the official crowning in the morning and the remainder of the day is spend with the King.

“I guess that takes out enough of the participants in an even fashion. Let us hope that the remainder of the matches sail through without much hassle. I believe food and drink is in order and I’d like to change into more comfortable clothing. I can’t stand wearing this garb all day long.” Grumbling a bit as he left the strategy room and headed for his own upstairs.

Chuckling Merlin rolled up the parchment and set it back in its hidden case before checking to make sure the scavenger hunt lists were all intact. Then he went to inform the kitchen of food and beverages be brought up to his majesties room for the two of them.

After a few hours cleaning the collected weapons did Eggsy really feel his victory for the day. “Man it was great to win that first match, but that damn stepdad of mine just had ta cheat.” Dropping the rag he had on the table he was now fuming about that man.

Roxy came over with some juice and told her friend to calm down. “Now don’t even think about him. He isn’t someone losing sleep over or waste your breath even talking about him. What counts is that needless to say what happened you did win and have a chance at being champion. That’s what you wanted didn’t you?” Nudging her friend to see if he got her drift.

He was taking a sip when she said that he choked a bit. Wiping his mouth with the back of a hand to clean the last bit of juice away di he respond. “Now you know tat wasn’t right Rox. Anyways the chance at being the Champion is for anyone who really wants to win and claim the title. Let’s get going over to my place alright? Mums probably waiting on us and she expects the both of ya to come along. I’ll see you guys soon!” Getting up he hugged Roxy real quick and saluted Percival before he was headed home.

Once home he helped his mum se t up before running off to take a quick shower to be presentable so not to upset his mum and all. By the time he was done and the rest of the food had been brought out, both Roxy and Percival had cleaned up and arrived not soon after he came downstairs.

Michelle let them in and was amazed when Percival had brought a pie he had made earlier in the day from Roxy and Eggsy’s foraging and hunting. The two finding some berry bushes and he had made a berry pie. “My you two sure seem busy in Screeching Forest. Anyways why don’t everyone sit down and we can sit and eat. Poor Daisy’s been fussy with hunger but wanted to wait til her big brother came home.”

Daisy in her little chair giggled at her aforementioned name. Then squealed with laughter when food was soon put on her plate and she could eat. She was sandwiched between Eggsy and her mum so she was content.

“Aw my lil flower hungry? Well we’ll just have to fix that won’t we Princess?” He helped by spooning food on her plate, before passing it along to his friend. Handing the dish off to Roxy so she could take what she wanted or pass it back on to Percival.

The evening when smoothly and all ate rather well. While it wasn’t common for the winner of the match to win anything but bragging rights. Some betters had bet on Eggsy winning and Roxy had pitched in and won money and had given it to his mum. With that she had splurged a bit and gotten more items to include with dinner and to provide for a couple weeks to come as well.

When everyone had had their fill Roxy insisted she clean up so that Ms. Unwin could rest after cooking such a magnificent meal while Daisy was entertained by her brother. Meanwhile Percival helped and started tea that would be paired pretty well with the berry pie once they all settled for a bit.

Eggsy had his hands full with Daisy as he her in his arms and was blowing into her stomach making her giggle. He couldn’t help but laugh along with her as she tried to get away from him but she was laughing too much her pushing away didn’t have as much of an effect.

Michelle watched as she rested in her chair at her two children playing. While there was a pretty large age gap, she was glad her son didn’t seem to mind. It was times like this she had wished her husband was still around to see.

Roxy and Percival had finished doing the dishes and putting away all the food and was getting dessert ready. Roxy had let Percival finish up as she stood in the doorway with a huge smile on her face. It never ceased to her amaze her at how easily Eggsy’s face lit up when he was around his sister. Only other time he was really that happy was when he talked about the King.

Eventually dinner had settled and the pie turned out to be really good. That even Daisy who wasn’t found of berry pies or berry anything unless their fruit form actually ate her slice. She was a mess after eating it but no one seemed to mind. After chatting for a quite a while, both Roxy and Percival excused themselves. Having to get up early again for tomorrows match, then they could rest and watch for the remainder of the tournament.

Eggsy walked them to the door and hugged his friend and gave Percival a firm handshake before waving the two off. After closing the door he saw his mum carry Daisy off to bed. Following he offered to get her ready and sing one of her favorite songs.

 _Hush-a-bye, don't you cry,_  
Go to sleep my little baby.  
When you wake you shall have  
All the pretty little horses.  
Black and bays, dapples, grays,  
All the pretty little horses.  
Hush-a-bye, don't you cry,  
Go to sleep my little baby.  
Hush-a-bye, don't you cry,  
Go to sleep my little baby.  
When you wake you shall have  
All the pretty little horses.

While he wasn’t the best at singing, his sister always falls asleep if one of her favorite bedtime songs were sung. Tucking her in and having her stuffed horse she was given from their mum when she was little she was soon asleep.

Exiting he saw that his mother had retired to her own room. Not feeling tired yet he figured a walk wouldn’t hurt him. He probably figured that since he wasn’t too tired he could run into Merlin and give him some more of his energy. He was happy to see that Harry didn’t look nearly as bad but he wasn’t completely healed yet either. Taking his time he headed to Merlin’s Tower, unaware that Harry was there chatting with Merlin.

**At Merlin’s Tower**

Forever grateful that Merlin didn’t have visitors Harry was able to relax a bit. Though he had his grand room in the castle, there was always some servant checking in on him every so often if he wasn’t resting. He was finishing some meatpies that Merlin had snagged from the kitchen when a knock on the door had him look up. “Expecting company tonight?” He went to get up but Merlin ushered him to finish eating.

Merlin had a suspicion who it was and excused himself. Opening the door he slipped through and Eggsy was on the other side. In a whispered voice he talked quickly with the lad. “I don’t know how comfortable you’ll be but Harry is over. Your welcome to come in but since it’s a small space in all I wasn’t sure how you’d do.”

Eggsy stiffened and his heart rate beat faster as he looked past Merlin and at the door. He was nervous but knew as much as he’d like to talk to Harry outside of the tournament he didn’t want to cause any trouble. “Nah I’ll wait til I’m the champion for that meeting. Just give him this for me.” Holding out his hand he once again had Merlin take his energy as he then left with a wave and was on his way home.

Merlin watched the perplexing lad for a bit before he was out of site before entering. He didn’t know that Harry had gotten up and was looking out the window. “Didn’t figure you to be the curious type. Now what was it we were talking about earlier?” Resting a hand on Harry’s shoulder as he tried to deter the man from the window.

Harry had briefly seen Eggsy go down the stairs and disappear around the corner. “What did Eggsy want? You know, every time you touch me it seems your putting something in me. That some sort of magic or something?” Having a sneaky suspicion that it was related to Eggsy. For when he had kissed the boy’s hand earlier he felt the familiar tingle on his skin.

Merlin merely had the nerve to blink his eyes once behind his glasses as it were no coincidence and sat down once again. “I have no idea what you mean, let us go over the plans for the rest of the winners of each day and decide what other events within the tournament you want to have.” The two talked til late when Merlin finally came to terms that he was satisfied they had come up with a game plan for the rest of the tournament. Saving Harry the trouble he poofed the man back in his room where he hoped the King got some sleep.

**The Following Day’s Matches**

Much like the first day Eggsy was up but not as early since he didn’t have to participate. Thus it allowed him some time with Daisy. She was busy giggling in her chair wanting to play with him when he was trying to get her to eat instead.

Daisy eventually seemed to get a grip on things and settled enough that she sat in her brothers lap and ate from his plate.

Eggsy in turn didn’t seem to mind and just added extra food so that the both of them could eat. Looking up he saw their mum giving him that look that he was spoiling her but he couldn’t help but grin back and continue to eat breakfast with his Princess.

Meanwhile, Roxy and Percival hadn’t set up their booth for long when the remaining participants got their weapons. They had an hour or so before the matches started so they put their tent away and went to get some pretty decent seats.

Harry was finishing up his own morning meal and going over who was matched with whom. He was a bit saddened that today he would not get to see Eggsy. He felt a pang that the boy would be somewhere in the large crowd instead of in the arena. Still, he was glad that the boy made it and would continue on. He was secretly hoping that Eggsy made it, but he wished all of the contenders luck.

Once a servant got him informing him it was time to start off the next round he exited his room. Meeting Merlin halfway as the wizard had been obviously on his way to come and get him. The two continued and much like the first match he gave a similar speech.

Eggsy had barely finished when he had to run to catch the opening speech. Ducking behind a bush and making sure no one saw him did he slip on the necklace. He ran the rest of the way and only missed a few words before he got a good view even from the back at Harry giving his speech.

Harry was finished and had scanned the crowd hoping to see that spiky blond haired boy. Considering all of Kingsman there was not many who had blonde hair so you would think that would make things easier, but it didn’t. He thought he found it when he noticed that it was the female who looked so similar to Eggsy and he once again kept his gaze locked before he raised his hand to start the first match.

Eggsy knew when Harry had made contact with him. It was wrong to be fooling Harry but considering he couldn’t just outright mention he would be fine marrying the man he hoped this round about way worked. Like Roxy said and he told Merlin, when one was in love they took nearly every liberty and danger they faced for love.

**Day 2 Round 2 Match Results**

_Opening up the first matches for the day was a Lance themed duel. Participant 12 was a known ace in his parts of the world but soon had trouble blocking all that Participant 8 had to give. Thus after so much back and forth dodging and thrusting the win went to Participant 8 after maneuvering and twisting the Lance out of his opponents hands, signaling his lose._

_The second was the most exciting next to the day before’s match of Eggsy and Dean. For both Bors and Charlie went up against the other in a Curved Blades match. While Charlie didn’t have as much muscle build, he was able to do his best for quite a while against Bors. Who was heavier set and had nearly not as much issue swinging the curved blades left and right. It was near the last fifteen minutes or so of sand that had to fall when Bors had swung heavily criss cross in front that left Charlier defending at an odd angle. Barely defending Bors then had attacked with one attack low and another high which had Charlie ducking before getting his own shoulder nicked pretty badly in the process. Merlin had stopped the match saying continuing while losing blood was not a win. Thus the round had gone to Bors._

_The heavy sword match was one many in the audience had looked forward too. Since one participant was average size and one smaller and lean. However the third battle raged on with each side taking blows at each other but always being dodged one way or another. Eventually both had swung and the impact had both reverberating in their spot and dropped their weapons both respectfully. Trying to get feeling back in their hands both kept shaking and doing whatever they could to get the pins and needles out. However, by the time one found their grasp again the sand had run out. The crowd had ended up just voting on Participant 13 and didn’t ask for a Tie Match._

_The fourth match was over rather quickly sadly. Participant 18 held a small chance at beating Participant 2 in a Chains match. Being a mere 5’0 against a 6’3 muscular fellow, the taller opponent had wrapped the chains and secured the smaller man from escaping. Thus, having Harry give the call of the match going to Participant 2 with ease._

_Match fifth was as staves fight. Both Participant 5 and 17 had no prior experience persay so the match was pretty even. Throughout the match one either couldn’t finish a blow cause they lose the grip or they lost their momentum not used to carrying such a weapon and fell. Through luck most would say Participant 17 happened to trip and swung knocking the other man off his feet which resulted in an unintentional knock out of the other man. The match was halted until he came too and he forfeited the match since he couldn’t focus and Merlin sent him to get looked at. Winner being Participant 17._

_The final match for second day of the tournament was a Javelin’s match. In this case the crowd asked for a performance and whichever participant could move the crowd would be the winner. Luckily for Percival he had several extra so he brought out five more javelins for each participant. The two tried to outdo the other and whoo the crowd. Participant 14 tried to throw each as high as he could and show his strength. They all were pretty much the same so the crowd wasn’t as impressed. What Participant 10 did was take two of them and in hand and carefully flip the remaining three and juggle them using the ones in each hand. Thus the crowd had gone wild and the winner was easily Participant 10._

_Harry had congratulated the winners for the second day’s event. Saying how each did their best and the event for tomorrow would be a ‘Scavenger Hunt’. Each would be given a scroll the following morning and have all day to complete the task. The last four who didn’t return before Dark would be disqualified regardless if they had all the items. Fail to report before dark is the key point in winning._

Eggsy was excited about the scavenger hunt. His mum had often sent him throughout Kingsman to fetch items she had hidden when he was younger. The only part he was a bit nervous on was if he had to retrieve anything from the Forbidden Forest. Not that it was ‘forbidden’ but because he hadn’t honestly really been in that part of Kingsman before. Once the crowd was thinning he joined them and returned home, this time skipping helping out Roxy and Percival to go tell his mom the good news. Since he was in the back he had a head start and before he got home he ducked in the same bush and pocketed the necklace.

The remainder of the evening went without much happening. Merlin had visited and had come to remind Eggsy of tomorrows event and again shook the boy’s hand and collected energy for Harry. While he had told the boy Harry was nearly healed, Eggsy had said nearly and completely were two totally different things and had insisted on Merlin take his energy and then bid the man good night.

**Day of the Scavenger Hunt**

The next day Eggsy had packed a sack of food and water that his mum had prepared for him the night before. Not wanting to risk her son being hungry and thirsty on his hunt. Then after she deemed him fit for his next round did she send him off to hear the next speech and get his game on.

Harry was actually early, hoping to spot Eggsy before making his speech. He didn’t have to wait too long after waiting on the grounds of the arena before the boy came walking. Seeing as the boy had his usual bag with him when they trained. Seeing that only made his mind drift to his training days with the boy when he was Henry.

Eggsy was surprised when he saw that Harry was already there. Being a bit worried he hadn’t thought the hunt had started just yet. “Am I late or sumtin, didn’t think the hunt started just yet. I made sure I was all set early in case. Mum helped with the pack so that shaved off time.” He was babbling but he couldn’t help it.

Harry smiled as he walked up to lessen the distance a bit. “No my boy you’re not late, I was merely restless waiting so I came out here early. Are you excited about today’s event?” Having given Eggsy his full attention and was glad he could have these precious moments before the other contenders show up.

Eggsy couldn’t help but get nervous being close to Harry. “Of course I’m ready. My mum used to make me go on scavenger hunts when I was Daisy’s age or so. Loved them, and then when my sis was born mum was too busy making them for me. Now after this I want to help my plan all of the one’s Daisy will get to try just like I did.”

Smiling at the excitement coming from Eggsy and listened to him saw how he used to participate in scavenger hunts when he was much younger. “Ah I see you shall have an advantage over a good majority of the other participants then. I advise that should you have to retrieve something from the Forbidden Forest there is nothing to be afraid out there, though it has an awful namesake. If you trust in yourself, you don’t have to worry about danger. It is only when you doubt yourself will danger find you.”

Eggsy didn’t know if that eased his worry or not, but hearing Harry say that whatever he may have to retrieve from their will not be so bad. “Thanks for the advice, but should you really be telling me that Arry?” Accidently forgetting the formality of him being ‘his Majesty or King Harry’ and just talking like they knew each other.

Harry was going to respond when Eggsy had called him by name and not by title. He stalled a bit before he composed himself and looked to the side and saw Merlin approach with a basket and had all the scavenger lists inside. “Well if I happened to be just talking to the wind, then what hurt could it have done?” Smiling warmly as he thumped the boy softly with his hand atop the boys shoulder.

Merlin had walked up when Harry said something about talking to the wind but ignored it. Extending his hand he wished Eggsy a good morning. “Are you ready for today’s event laddie? Your rather early, much like your King here.” Patting the man on the back for emphasis.

Eggsy blushed a bit but hid behind a kind smile. “Course I am! Was telling Ar- his Majesty here that I have done scavenger hunts before when I was lil. Hoping to make Daisy go through the same thing after all this is done. “ Beaming as he excused himself when he saw Roxy and Percival arrive and let the two talk alone.

Harry sighed as he saw Eggsy run off and wished he had more time with the boy. The was startled when he felt that tingle when Merlin had touched his shoulder making fun of him. However, he saw that the other winners had started trickling in and he went back to his temporary stand to make the speech as the area got crowded.

Roxy saw Eggsy and waved to him as she gave him a great big hug. “Eggsy, you take it easy out there today alright? Don’t let whatever anyone say get to you. The point of today is to get everything on your list and make it back before dark. I’ll be waiting for you at the finish line first.” Winking to her friend as he scratched the back of his head.

The horn blew and Eggsy ran to go hear the speech as Merlin was handing out the lists and telling the participants not to open them until after the King gave his speech. Failure to do so would result in immediate disqualification.

Harry watched as Eggsy came and was worried the boy would start off late. Only when the boy joined the ranks did he start his speech. “Welcome remaining contestants. Today’s event as you know will be a Scavenger Hunt. Merlin is handing out your lists and each are slightly different then the other. There are some bending of rules as far as asking for help. You can’t outright ask someone but if they happened to say something to the wind then that’s a different story.”

The crowd made complaining grunts and sighs as they heard the rules of the event so far. Others didn’t like that it was basically a long errand run but was hushed by Merlin who had finished passing out everyone’s list.

“Each of you will need to bring every item on that list. Some will be here in the village, others outside the gates and in the wild. The time limit this time is from now until Dark. Fail to bring the items before will result in failure to continue on. No hurting another contestant to steal their items, but if you happened to set traps or come up with another way to hinder your opponent is fair game.”

Eggsy was rearing to go as he looked at his closed scroll and then back at Harry. _I was born ready. Let’s get this hunt going. I’ll show them how someone finishes a hunt proper like and with plenty of time to spare._

Harry looked at every contestant and only stalled on Eggsy for a few moments. Then lifting his hand he poised it high ready to start the match. “Contestants, are you ready?!” Waiting a few moments he scanned the crowd and saw that they too were waiting for the signal. Then bringing his arm down did the next event start. “Go!!!”

Eggsy took off not even looking at the scroll just yet. He got to a clearing and opened it and read what he had to get.

_A handful of grapes from the vines that grew on the outskirts of the farm lands_

_Hair from a dog in the courtyard_

_Vines from the deeper parts of Screeching Forest_

_Yellow daisies from Echo Meadows_

_Black clay from the Forbidden Forest_

_Any item belonging to the Royal Family_

_A sharp object crafted of steel, when thrown_

_Something of magical value_

Looking down at his list he could agree and say that the items on his list seemed so random and had no reason to collect. Still he figured rather then running for each item he’d plan his course. Wanting a better vantage point he climbed to the top of the stairs to Merlin’s Tower and plotted out his course.

He’d first get the grapes from the small vineyard in the farmland areas, pet a dog he knew lived near the butchers, then turn back and head to Screeching Forest and then Echo Meadow. When he was done there he’ll head to the Forbidden Forest and get the clay. The only items that puzzled him was the sharp object, item belonging to the royal family, and the item of magical value.

Shaking his head he ran down the stairs and passed Participant 10 who gave him a leery look before running along. Taking Roxy’s works he shook it off as he beat feet to get the grapes from the vineyard.

Harry had seen Eggsy just dash off and then stop dead as he finally read it. He was confused as to why he had run to the top of Merlin’s Tower staircase and then after several intense minutes come running back down and headed to the farmlands. “What do you think that was all about?”

Merlin had wondered too but came up with a theory. “Even though Eggsy has been on various scavenger hunts, what I think he did was strategize his route. I know every scroll that was written and what was on it. I’m rather intrigued how Eggsy will get everything on his list.” He watched the other participants at work on their list. Going this way and that, moving through the crowd and stumbling or yelling with one another.

Reaching the vineyards he saw one other participant already there. The farmer was yelling and so Eggsy tried a direct approach. He walked up and asked the farmer if he could have a single bunch of grapes to take. He agreed that after the day was done he’d help the farmer out in any way he could if he finished early. The farmer agreed and gladly gave him a single bunch wrapped in a small sack. Thanking the farmer Eggsy turned and ran to get started in Screeching Forest.

Once he neared the butchers he dug in his pack some dried meat his mom had packed and tore off a chunk. Looking around he called out to the door some more but didn’t find the dog. Looking lost a young boy said he had just brushed the dog and it went to sleep. “How about I trade you that brush for some dried beef sticks my mum made me?”

The kid seemed to think about it before finally handing over once the meat sticks were given to him. Eggsy packed the brush in the extra sack that had been provided to every contestant. Then he headed in the direction of the front gates to go to Screeching Forest to get the vines.

A majority of the other contestants hadn’t made much progress and the few who were ahead by a few items were stuck on another. Thus the result of todays match could leave any number of winners and the handful who didn’t make it.

Eggsy knew just where the vines would be. He took out of his sack the throwing dagger set he had when he reached the trees with the vines and that’s when another item on his list made sense. “Of course, Roxy’s throwing daggers are made of steel and can be thrown. Let’s hope that qualifies.” Once a few vines were cut he added that and the dagger carefully in its sheath to the sack.

He was making his way out when he heard a familiar voice.  Following it he found Trax all tangled up in some vines and couldn’t seem to get out of it. “Well well Trax, it seems you’re in quite a jam. Did you need some helping getting down?” Offering to help even though he was on a hunt.

Trax just glared and ignored the hume that had entered the black market with Merlin a few days prior. “I don’t need help from some weakling like you. I got this under control.” Struggling as if to make  his point and not getting any closer to being free.

Eggsy had his hands on his hips as he watched the stubborn goblin get more tangled. “Look I don’t what it is about me that you hate but I’m willing to help you out. Since you can’t seem be honest and say you need help then I’ll be on my way. I have a few items on this scavenger hunt I need to find still. Good luck to you.”

Halting his movements Trax heard Eggsy nearly be out of earshot before he gave up. “Alright alright I need help. Come back and help me and as payment I’ll give you something off that list for ya. Just get me out of these damn vines!!!” Hanging all tied up as he heard Eggsy return.

“No see that wasn’t so bad. It’s really less of a hassle when you tell the truth from the very beginning you know.” Taking the dagger out he put in the sack he carefully cut the vines so that the last of it had Trax land on his feet. Then when the goblin had his hand out he had a questioning gaze.

_“What? I said I’d help so show me that blasted list of yours. I ain’t no mind reader ya know.” Once the list was forked over he read it over and saw the crossed out areas. Reading over the remaining ones. “Wow, this sure is a wacky list. Only thing I can help you with is one of my horns, its magical in dire circumstances. Oh don’t give me that look, it’ll take a while_

but it will grow back.” Easily breaking off one of the gnarled horns he gave it to the hume boy.

Eggsy looked at it before putting it in his pack and taking the list with him. “Thank you Trax, I really hope your right about your horn growing back. Anyways, like I said take my words to heart. Next time we meet I hope we can talk on friendlier terms.” Then leaving Trax he took off to Echo Meadows to retrieve the flowers.

Merlin had summoned his crystal mirror and had set it atop of the desk. Allowing himself and Harry to scan how the participants were doing. When Merlin had honed in on Eggsy, they had just missed the transaction between Trax but saw him make his way to the meadows and pick the required flowers.

“You know Harry, if Eggsy is going in order of his particular hunt list he may very well complete the task first. He only has a few more items to go before he’s sprinting down the pathway there. “

Harry looked up from seeing Eggsy pick the flowers and could easily picture that very thing. Taking a look he saw that Eggsy was stalling at the entrance to the Forbidden Forest. “Come on Eggsy, the forest isn’t that dangerous if you watch where your going.”

Eggsy had gotten the flowers and now paused to the forbidden forest.  He hadn’t quite walked in yet so he took a few deep calm breaths. His mum had been here various times but even then that didn’t seem to calm him until Harry’s words came back to him.

_If you trust in yourself, you don’t have to worry about danger. It is only when you doubt yourself that danger will find you._

“Right, trust in myself that’s nothing. Let’s get this over with.” Walking in he looked around for the black clay but couldn’t even fathom where to find it. Listening and looking around he heard water. Following the sound he wondered if the bank was made from clay or sand.

Jumping over fallen logs and ducking low branches he soon came to a sparsely lit riverbank and saw that it was indeed clay. Looking around he tried to think of a way to carry it. Taking off his sack he peered inside and saw a cloth that his mom had packed and wrapped biscuits in.

Putting those he put them in his pocket and ate one while he was at it. Then kneeling down near the waters edge he got the clay and squeezed most of the water out and let it run down in between his fingers before putting a good sized handful in the cloth and tied it all up and put it in the sack. Rinsing his hands he gave the forest one last look before he made his way to the exit.

He kept running when a branch he thought he had ducked snagged under his shirt and got caught on the necklace he always wore. Stepping back he snapped the twig and made sure the chain wasn’t harmed. Then moving in the light the emblem on the necklace showed the royal family.

“Wait, dad worked as a high ranking officer. Anyone who died in battle was given this. That means I’ve got everything. Yes! Alright, time to go turn everything in.” Tucking the necklace back underneath his shirt, he ran as fast as he could.

Merlin was laughing as Participant 8 and 11 both were required to find shimmering rocks. However they were looking in a rocky area that had nothing but dull rocks and the shimmering rocks were at one of Screeching Forests main pond. He was about to check up on Eggsy when he heard a man hooting and hollering that he did it. Looking up he saw that Eggsy was running to them.

Harry had been going over the plan once again when Merlin shook his shoulder. “What is it Merlin, why are you-“ He was cut off when Eggsy came running down the pathway and he was very well the first contestant to finish. The crowd went wild when they saw someone getting closer. “I can’t believe it.”

Poofing them down below he had a servant bring over a platter for which any of the contestants to empty their sacks on. “I believe he beat all of our records. Don’t you think?” He saw the shocked expression on his friends face as Eggsy got closer.

Seeing Merlin and Harry up ahead Eggsy couldn’t help but let the giddiness envelope him. Stopping he saw the platter a servant held and put the sack that held everything in it and waited for Merlin to go over everything.

Merlin read over the handed over list and checked off each item in the sack. When he came to the item belonging to the royal family he paused. “Eggsy I’m sorry but you have not brought us everything on this list.”

Harry’s heart sunk that Eggsy had came and hadn’t brought everything but he paused when the boy reached for something around his neck. He wondered just what list Eggsy was given. He had told the ideas of half the items on all the lists but not the rest. That he had left to Merlin, thus he now awaited what Eggsy verdict was.

Eggsy only grinned as he took the necklace and unclasped it. “No I got everything guv, this was special so I couldn’t very well just put it in the sack with the rest. An item belonging to the royal family. My dad served under the royal family and when he passed this was given to me from some man.” Holding up the necklace that held a melted crest with the royal family ensign on it.

Merlin checked it off the list and taking out his own scroll put Eggsy at the top of the list. “Well done laddie. I was surprised that Trax helped you. I’d love to hear the story behind that when this is over. Since you completed everything you are free for the remainder of the day.”

Harry was speechless as he saw the necklace that he hadn’t seen in over 15 years. Figuring Michelle had tossed it out after he had personally delivered the necklace. He now recalled that young boy, but his hair was more of a brown then blonde but he recognized those eyes and knew it had been Eggsy he met those years ago. Blinking he saw that Eggsy was looking at him with an odd expression.

“My apologies, I was still shocked when I first thought you hadn’t brought everything. As Merlin mentioned you are free for the rest of the day. I’d also like to say that you beat our own records when he participated in this same event in our days.” Seeing the shock now be worn on Eggsy’s face. He held his hand and Eggsy still a bit out of it shook it and he felt the ‘sunny calm’ feeling.

“Thanks. Merlin you come over again and I’ll be sure to tell you all about it.” Grinning as he excused himself. He had to see Farmer Nathan who owned the grape vineyard. He had promised he’d help out in any way he can and since he finished he had a promise to keep.

Merlin watched as Eggsy took off and saw Harry wear a perplexed look. “Let me guess, that was the same boy you gave Lee’s necklace too and you’re just now putting the pieces together?” He laughed as his friend seemed to collect himself and give him a knowing look.

Harry didn’t have time before a few others started to trail in. By the end of the night out of a group of twelve contestants left, only six couldn’t make it through before dark and had been disqualified. Though Eggsy had left he figured Roxy would tell him the details of the next event. The next day was an all Kingsman Run to the finish. The first three would win and those who didn’t make it whether they passed the line would automatically be disqualified.

Eggsy had kept his promise and since it was still day out had helped the farmer and his kids pick the grapes. It had taken til almost dusk they had finished. He passed on staying for dinner saying he had to break the news to his mom but not before he was giving a sack of grapes for his trouble.

**The All Kingsman Race**

Roxy had arrived early and told Eggsy what the day event was. She couldn’t believe that he would forget to return but after he explained why she could see. However, she didn’t let Eggsy forget that she had looked out for him.

Eggsy had hugged her and said he’d make it up to her by making the spiced grape juice his mum was known for. When he was a bit younger he loved the stuff and eventually while it wasn’t an adult drink it was addicting. Thus his mum caved in and taught him how to make it himself.

Getting all dressed for the run Eggsy felt energized over the run and figured it would take them quite a while to finish the run depending on how the course was laid out. Kissing Daisy and then his mum he headed out with Roxy to go get the details.

With this particular event, Harry had insisted that they move about the course to see how everyone does. His friend had magicked a cloud that would allow them to view everyone from up above. As the remaining six contestants appeared Harry got their attention from the floating cloud.

“Today is the All Kingsman Race. Much like it title sounds it is a race to the finish line, which is back here. You will follow the markers accordingly as you see fit and the first three to finish will compete in the finals in two days time. For tomorrow is a resting period before the final match. Now, contestants take your positions. . . .and Go!”

Eggsy watched as the others went ahead of him. Some choose to just run and see who can get ahead. Once again he raced to Merlins Tower and scoped out the route. What shocked him was that the markers seemed to go out past the gates and then eventually loop back toward the farmlands. _Even the fittest man couldn’t run that whole thing. There’s got to be another way to go about this._

Eggsy was still thinking ahead when the silence around him was broken by neighing coming from the stables. Smiling he had found his answer and soon realized that he must not of been the only one. Going over he went to the new horses that hadn’t been broken yet. He found a pale whiteish colored one and took it out. Once he had walked it to the gates he got on and let the horse do all the work.

He had passed by a few others who were still on foot and could make out another on a horse and someone on a donkey. Grinning he urged the horse forward who didn’t seem to mind. Hoping the wildness in the horse would give him the edge that he needed. Looping and following the markers he saw that they would hug the borders of Kingsman passing by the Outpost before circling back and returning in through the farmlands.

_This is where I’ll have the other riders beat. I was just at the vineyards, all the usual rows that the horses can go through will be muddy, but they don’t know about the outer sides that are dry._

With that in mind urged his horse to go past the outpost. He passed another person who was ahead on a donkey. Nodding his head he couldn’t help but grin as he turned his horse in the direction of the vineyards and saw that the other rider was up ahead. “Come on, you can do it! Let’s catch up to that rider!”

Up in the sky Merlin could already tell who the winners would  be but had kept watch of the three stragglers. Than he watched as Eggsy and Bors made for the vineyards. “Who do you think will make it out first? I say Bors since he’s ahead several leagues of Eggsy.” Seeing if Harry would go for the bait.

Harry looked down and saw what Merlin had said was true. “I’ll bite and say it has to be Eggsy. He’s no fool and I’m sure the reason why he had hesitated from the start will prove to be the winning curb that he was looking for.”

The two continued from their cloud above and saw both enter the vineyards. Bors took to the muddy trail track while Eggsy pulled his horse farther out and to the levee. It was then that Harry was correct and knew the stretch back to finish would be determined easily. Thus their cloud ride watched for a bit more before heading back to the finish line.

After clearing the levee and was out Eggsy jumped down and steered the horse in the direction of the stables as he ran the rest of the way to the finish. Knowing Bors wouldn’t be able to catch up even in all that mud and would have to talk to the farmer for the damage. The crowd was cheering him on as he ran through a path in the crowd and saw Merlin and Harry descending from a cloud.

Touching down, Harry was the first to congratulate the boy. “ Very fine performance Eggsy, had me worried when you didn’t start like everyone. Same as in the scavenger hunt. You know, taking the levee route was brilliant. I don’t think I would have thought of chancing taking the longer route. How did you come up with that?” Generally curious about how the young Eggsy made that call.

Blushing at the praise he put a hand around his neck and shrugged at first before answering. “Well, yesterday when I helped Farmer Nathan in his vineyards he mentioned something about flooding the rows. Thus when I got there it was all muddy still and I saw Bors having trouble. The only dry spot I could detect was the levee and I went for it, seeing as Bors was stuggling.”

Merlin clapped his hands and soon the rest of the crowd joined in. “Well that was well put laddie. Tomorrow is a rest day so you don’t have to get up early for any event. Take the day off and enjoy yourself before the final match, the free for all.” Grinning they heard a neighing and a horse with mud all around its legs and sides came running past. It was then that Bors ran up all covered in mud glaring at Eggsy.

Holding back a retort, Eggsy merely saluted the man and turned to go relax at Roxy and Percivals. Hoping to catch up and hear their stories of what sort of festivities were good while he was occupied participating in the events.

Harry hoped he saw Eggsy tomorrow, for it was one of the few days he allowed himself to mingle with the townspeople. While it wasn’t common, he didn’t see any harm in talking and chatting with everyone.”

That evening while enjoying Roxy’s tea Percival asked about the the final match. “You think you going to be ready Eggsy? The free for all was a hard match. Surprisingly ours ended in a three way tie, all of us too tired to continue. We were exhausted from playing every card against each other. Even with a crowd vote it was close and Chester didn’t allow any of us to be the “winner” but we were all rewarded. Merlin got into the magical school, myself in blacksmith, and Harry into the royal guard.”

Eggsy thought about it and wasn’t sure what he would ask for when he won and got to see Harry. He could be mentored under anyone, but no particular profession came to mind just yet. “Well I’ll be ready alright. I didn’t train all that time for nothing ya know.” The three continued to talk before it was getting late and Eggsy got on home.

**Day of Rest and Festivities**

Eggsy mother said she would stay since Daisy was tired from yesterday. He was just told to bring home something for her before he returned home. Kissing his mum and Daisy he went out the backdoor and put on the other necklace that changed his appearance.

When he eventually got to walking around he couldn’t believe how many of the people tried to talk to him privately. It was then that he gave woman in general more respect having to deal with men such as them. He saw Roxy and Percival having a grand time enjoying some of the games and he continued on.

He saw Charlie attempt to charm a girl and Bors at a pub arm wrestling one of the other contenders who hadn’t made the cut. Then as he got closer to the food tents he made out Harry and his breath caught. While he had seen Harry when he was Henry, it was odd to see him in semi normal clothing.

Harry had started off early talking to others. His mistake was not having the nerves to tell an older person no to a cup of ale. Already so early he had three full cups and he tried to distance himself away from the food area. He was making his way when his vision caught a blur of spikey hair. About to call out he stalled when it was the pretty female from earlier, but whenever he looked at her he saw Eggsy.

Eggsy saw Harry and he seemed a bit gone already so early. Going over he walked over and smiled at Harry. “Hello your Majesty. Are you feeling alright? You don’t seem all that well, have a bit too much to drink already?” Chuckling a bit as his voice was much lighter and feminine.

Harry tried to collect himself but slightly close to being gone it took longer than he would have liked. “Yes sadly I’m afraid. I can’t seem to say no to my elders who offer a pint to the King. I was trying to get away from this part of the town for a bit and relax. Have a place in mind?”

Eggsy didn’t think Harry meant what he had spoken but his body reacted all the same. Blushing, he took Harry’s hand in his more softer looking ones and lead him to the stables. “Think you can stay on a horse your highness?” Grabbing Pickles and saddled him up and got up first and scooted as far up as possible.

Harry gave a quizzical look at the woman before he carefully managed to get on without making a fool of himself. “Well now, that wasn’t so bad. Where were we going exactly?” Hanging on suddenly around the woman’s waist as his horse was urged onward and they left the festivities and headed outside the gates. While he enjoyed both a woman’s body when he was younger he only faired for men for the later part of his 30+ years. Which was confusing as to why he felt so strongly and reminded him of Eggsy.

Eggsy had to resist leaning back in Harry’s embrace as he took the horse in the direction of the clearing the night Harry had been injured. When he had led Pickles to the edge of the forest he got off first and then Harry followed.

Harry’s landing was a little shaky but he managed. He followed the blonde woman ahead of him as they made it through Screeching Forest. “You know, it was only a week or so I was here. Seem’s like such a long time when you are without sunlight.”

Eggsy was confused by Harry’s comment and thus didn’t say anything and then pressed on. Guiding the horse as they lessened the distance to the clearing with a small river running through. A large open patch that had sunlight shine right down into it.

Harry couldn’t figure out why he suddenly had butterflies but he did and figured talking more would help. “What I meant by sunlight was how someone I know just seems to radiate warmth and sunshine to me. He’s someone special, that boy. Guess he isn’t a boy anymore but I adore him all the same. Striking blonde hair like yourself actually, I’m sorry if I came along for no reason.”

Letting the reins go he let Pickles graze as he once again took Harry’s hand. “No I’m not offended. I have heard of this young man and could see how you’re so attached. If you like this young man so much, why haven’t you faced him yourself?” Sitting and was glad when Harry followed.

Harry gazed around at their surroundings before landing on the woman’s face whom he still didn’t know. “I’m sorry but I don’t actually know your name. Figure you know my name, but its Harry Hart. Please, you don’t have to be formal or anything with me. For once I’d like to be a normal person.”

Taking Harry’s hand Eggsy smiled brightly with a blush on ‘her’ face. “You mean the life like common folk. My name is Gabby but everyone calls me Egglintine, a nickname from a favorite book I loved as a child.”

Looking at the dark brown eyes and still swore they were familiar. “Huh what an interesting nickname. Your actual name and nickname sound like the young man I was talking about earlier. His actual name is Gary but he hates it from what he told me and goes by Eggsy. He is always surprising me, in a good way of course. Everytime I think he is going to react one way or do something he does that and something unexpected. The reason I haven’t talked to him was I was injured a few days and I sent him a more cowardly form of telling him. He hasn’t shown too much reaction to the letter so I don’t know.” Looking down at the ground in between his semi spread bent legs with his elbows resting on them.

Taking a daring move, Egglintine got up and sat in between Harry’s legs and rested her arms on his forearms. “I’m sure that this Eggsy is just nervous or wants to wait for a special moment. I heard he was in the tournament so maybe if he makes it to the end he’ll tell you. Did you ever think of that?”

Tensing a bit at Gab-Egglintine being so close he looked at her beautiful face and saw Eggsy and closed his eyes. “I don’t know, I mean perhaps but if I’m honest I couldn’t stand to make Eggsy stay in my presence if he honestly didn’t want to be there. I would never force anyone to be around me if they they didn’t wish so.”

It was  hard on Eggsy to see Harry beat himself up. While it was most likely wrong and he was taking advantage he didn’t know how else to cheer the man up. Thus the only thing that came to mind was kiss him, and that’ s just what he did. Leaning forward and resting one hand on Harry’s chest he lightly kissed Harry on the lips.

He had to hold back a moan as he felt his whole body light up. Worried that Harry would be angry he started to pull back when he felt one of Harry’s hands stop that from happening.

Harry knew this was wrong but at the moment he went along with it. Angling Egglintine’s head he deepened the kiss and gently nibbled on her lower lip. The whole time in his minds eye he was easily seeing that it was Eggsy he was kissing instead. Soft moans that escaped and gasps only fueled him on.

Egglintine felt that her body was on fire. Leaning closer she pushed on Harry until he landed on his back. She felt Harry go for her front but stopped him and gently broke the kiss. “I’m more sensitive back here.” Feeling as Harry’s exploring stalled it for a bit and went to her rear.

Harry leaned forward and kissed along Eggleens neck and sucked on a few marks. Too far gone in his mind’s eye that he was finally getting the chance to show how much he cared for Eggsy. He let his hands wander under her pants and figured she wore that under her dress. Not that he could remember at that moment if she had worn a dress or just more feminine pants than the one’s he wore.

Feeling Harry’s hands on her was mesmorizing and made thinking rationally harder. She felt a finger slide on her underwear between her crack and elicted shivers and goosebumps to break out. “Yes, there k-keep going.” Left to mumble as she continued to let Harry venture her body.

Lifting his head away he had a hand pull her pants and underwear down to her knees and bringing a finger to his lips gently circled the opening. Feeling her buck into his touch and wiggle around. He groaned as he used his other hand to put in the small of her back and keep her steady.

“Ahh! That feels weird, but don’t stop. Please.” Feeling for the first time as someone else had touched back there. She had done so on her own when she showered but it never felt like this. Soon she saw Harry add more saliva and circle the area and press a bit.

“If you want me to stop your going to have to tell me now darling.” Adding some pressure to the hole but not going any further until he got her consent.  While he was mostly gone, there was still a small part of him that wanted to keep this going.

Nodding her head she couldn’t answer verbally so she pushed on Harry’s finger and it inched a small fraction inside and she hissed a bit.

Harry cursed and figured that was all he was going to get. Slowly he worked his finger in and out until more and more of his finger disappeared inside. All the while loving the small gasps and moans coming from Egglintine.

_Just keep imagining it’s Eggsy and you’ll make it through. We both get something in the end, of a sort. I just wished it truly was Eggsy instead of myself pretending what I want. That’s doesn’t make it fair to Egglintine though, but she doesn’t seem to mind._

Feeling more of Harry’s finger go further she moaned rather loudly when he brushed against that special spot. Hoping to some degree that Harry would be too drunk to tell that it wasn’t really a woman’s rear he was prodding in but a guys. For the necklace only made the **_illusion_** of him being a female after all.

Harry was too far gone that he actually didn’t feel the difference in what he was doing. However, eventually he was able to add another finger and slowly work both of them that had Egglintine bucking back and forth and pressing on his erection.

Even getting herself off, Egglintine had never felt this before. When adding another finger inside, there was a tightening in her stomach that she knew meant she was close to coming. “Arry, I’m close.” Breathing was more heavier as she leaned into Harry’s neck and his smell was more prominent there.

Harry groaned as he sped up and felt her clenching more on his fingers, figuring she was close. “Let go darling, it’s alright. I’ll be right here to catch you.” Picking up his pace he felt her tense and her breather grow faster on his neck and then he felt teeth bite hard on his none injured shoulder.

Biting down on Harry’s shoulder she felt herself orgasm. She saw stars as Harry kept thrusting his fingers in and out to help ride her out of it. When it had passed he removed them and kissed the top of her head as she tried to catch her breath.

While he needed to be taken care of, he was in no rush though his body said otherwise. When Egglintine had recovered after several minutes she had crawled off to his right side and sat on her knees. It was then that he felt his pants be untied and her hand took his erect cock into it.

Tilting his head back Harry groaned as his hands tried to find purchase in the ground but merely laid his palms flat and pressed down. Filling the slick slide of her hand up and down he had to watch. Lifting himself on his elbows he saw her lean down and kiss the top before slowly lick the crown.

“My dear, you have a very wicked mouth.” Putting a hand on her head and let her set the pace. He couldn’t hold back a loud groan when she had sucked just the crown and bobbed a bit, obviously testing out what she could do. She didn’t seem like she did this before but she was very thorough in her exploring.

At the first taste of Harry she was hooked, it was bitter but there was a spiceness that had her hunger for more. After taking just the head in, she slowly lowered her head farther. Taking as much in as possible without hurting herself. It was slow going but from the small groans and the slight tightening of her hair in Harry’s hand, he didn’t seem to mind so long as she didn’t stop.

Harry was amazed that Egglintine could take nearly half of his girth for her first time without too much of an issue. She had choked a bit and backed off but then slowly took her same approach until she worked it out. Once again the vision of Eggsy in the same position and that made him that much closer to cumming. “Dear, unless you want t-to have your mouth full. . .I’d switch to your hands darling.”

Egglintine was glad for the warning but she wanted to take in all that Harry gave. Using her other two hands, she stroked what didn’t fit and bobbed her head at the same time. When she did this she felt Harry stiffen and engorge further and with a choked cry as her warning felt warm fluid shoot in her mouth. She swallowed as much as possible but removed her mouth and her face was splashed with the last few strands.

Harry tried to breath and didn’t know when he had let his hands drop. His shoulder was aching but with the high of climaxing it was a dull pain. After regaining his breath much more later he looked and saw that Egglintine had got some on her face and it looked sexy on her. Shaking his head he reached in his pocket for his handkerchief and gently wiped the rest. “I didn’t mean for that to happen my dear. I did warn you that you didn’t have to swallow it or wear it in this case.”

Smiling she let Harry clean her before she went to the water to rinse the rest off. “That’s alright, I enjoyed it as much as you. I-“ She was cut off when one of Merlin’s blue orbs was seen coming there way.

Harry looked behind him when Egglintine gave him a sad troubled look and saw that Merlin was looking for him. Fixing himself he saw Egglintine get up and saw a necklace fall out from her clothes that looked exactly like the one he gave Eggsy. “I guess my time is up I’m afraid my dear. I best return before Merlin turns me into a frog or something. Would you like me to take you back into town?” Gathering Pickles to get going as the blue orb got closer.

Shaking her head she knew her time with Harry was over. “No that is alright, I know the King is a busy man. I have enjoyed your time, and I hope you did as well. Tell Merlin thanks for the chance with the charm.” Then she stood up and ran in the other direction and left Harry in the clearing.

Harry had a hand up but Egglintine was out of sight, at least to him. Sighing he got up on Pickles back and let the horse out of the forest. The whole time he made the trek he noticed he had sobered up, and with that his time with Egglintine felt so familiar.

_What did she mean by thank Merlin for her chance with a charm? I’ve never seen her before yet it felt right in an odd way. I’ll have to ask Merlin what she was talking about this charm and all. Best get back anyways and think more on this later._

Taking off the necklace Eggsy watched as Harry left. Part of him ached that the whole time he couldn’t really be himself but had to have an illusion. He knew that when he did tell Harry the truth the man would be furious. However, he had known that this would happen. Not to mention he had basically taken advantage of the man while he was more or less drunk.

_He’ll never forgive me, but whether I make it or not tomorrow. I’ll have to tell him the truth one way or another. Depending on how it reacts it will most likely be the last time I am ever able to talk to him freely._

Feeling tears well up he wiped them away and took his slow time returning back. He had quite a length of time to think of how he would approach tomorrow anyways. With a lead feet and an even heavier heart of what he had done, Eggsy wished he hadn’t asked Merlin about the stupid charm in the first place.

Merlin meanwhile was waiting at the gate entrance on Q after he couldn’t find Harry. Then he heard footsteps after he had sent a few orbs out and saw Harry looking a bit worse for ware. “Well you look like someone took a tumble. What happened to you?”

Harry didn’t continue on to the gates but rather urged Merlin to follow to their usual spot. “I’ll tell you when we get there.”

Merlin looked in the direction that Harry had came from and didn’t see anyone. However, when Harry passed he felt a magical aura surround him and wondered what all that was about. Turning Q he had his horse follow Pickles.

Once at their place in the Forbidden Forest Harry had taken Merlin’s usual spot and had his head in his hands.

Merlin got off Q and let the horse wonder. “Alright spill, what’s eating you? That last orb came from inside Screeching Forest. Mind telling me what you’re doing way in there?”

Harry removed his hands as he took a few deep breaths. “I met this woman who looked just like Eggsy but it wasn’t. Gabby- well Egglintine as she goes by had the same hair and eye’s and everything except for the body and all that.  Then, we fooled around a bit.”

Merlin closed his eyes not liking the direction the discussion was going. “I take it if you fooled around you were careful at least? Last thing you need is someone spreading rumours of you fathering someone.” Playing along that this was actually Eggsy’s idea and knew the lad was behind where Harry had come from.

_Oh laddie, what were you thinking? Harry was obviously drunk but he’s more sobered up now. I hope you didn’t mess up things too much. Not to mention it depends on what you told him and such as well._

Harry groaned as he got up to pace a bit. “She also mentioned something that I didn’t understand before while I was drunk. She said to thank you for letting her get a chance to use a charm. What charm was Egglintine talking about and how do you know her and I don’t?” Ceasing in his pacing as he looked to Merlin and saw the man wear a sheepish look that he had only seen a few times in their lifetime.

Merlin knew that Eggsy’s plan was mostly busted but he couldn’t tell Harry the truth. That talk was only for Egggsy alone to tell. If it made Harry mad at him he could deal with that but he can’t give Eggsy away. “I’m sorry I don’t know who you mean. Maybe she was thinking of the Merlin before me. You and I both know only Eggsy and a few other blondes in this whole village but none that are female. Maybe you were more drunk than you would have liked to be. “

Harry could tell Merlin was sidestepping the question and it only made things worse. “I asked you a question Merlin and I want an honest answer. Who was that female you talked with and what connection does she have with a charm or looking anything like Eggsy?!” Rarely raising his voice when talking to his best friend.

Merlin knew it would come to this but it was hard when it was for Harry’s own good. “It isn’t for my place to say. Now if you will excuse me, some of us actually have a job and a title to uphold.” Knowing that was a low blow he gathered Q’s reins and got on and left Harry there in the clearing.

Harry cursed and kicked a rock as his mood had gone downhill. He let his anger settle before he had even dared to enter the village. Eventually he would have to apologize to Merlin but he knew he wasn’t quite ready yet. Not to mention he didn’t feel as if it were his fault.

Nearing the early part of the evening Harry had returned and didn’t talk to Merlin. He kept up his appearances and changed but talked to the villagers. It felt more impersonal now but that was how he felt at the moment.

The rest of the day went on like this. Harry feeling torn by what he had done in the forest and what he had said to Merlin.

While Merlin had kept Eggsy’s secret but hated betraying and fraying his trust with his best friend.

Then you have Eggsy who eventually went home and just wanted the next day to hurry up and arrive.

Needless to say all three didn’t sleep all that well as morning soon came too fast for either.

**The Final Match and Crowned Champion**

When Eggsy final got out of bed he felt sluggish. Having tossed and turned and barely getting a wink of sleep. Harry’s angry face ever present or him hurt about not telling his feelings and it ate at him. Barely eating anything he put on a fake smile for his mom as he headed to the arena for the final free for all match.

Harry was tired but he didn’t let sleep get in his way. He and Merlin hadn’t talked but he hoped to remedy that after the Champion was crowned. Heading out to the stand he started his speech with Merlin already there and hadn’t waited for once.

“Today is the final match! The remaining contestants, Bors, Number 17, and Eggsy will go head to head in a free for all match. Much like the beginning two rounds weapons will be available for a set time then removed and only your bare hands are allowed. This will go on back and forth until the last man is the winner. Gentleman please enter the arena.”

Eggsy couldn’t bring himself to look in Harry’s face, not for what he did. After the three of them were in he hardly heard Harry give the call for the match to start. He went to grab a handful of throwing dagger belt and a sword. His chest hurt that he would go after the two weapons that usually brought him comfort, well one in this case as he looked at the sword.

He barely managed to avoid a direct blow from 17 who had a spear and had thrusted near his head. Reflecting it ackwardly he dodged if only a few hair strands that got cut. It was then that he had to concentrate on the match.

Bors merely watched from the sidelines and let the two tire themselves out before he came in with the curved swords he used against Charlie.

Eggsy quickly noticed that Bors was saving his energy and had to turn the tables quick. Throwing some daggers he aimed for 17’s legs and used the sword to hit the man with the flat of the sword and knocked him out. He felt the vibration go through his arm and the sword dropped along with 17.

Bors grinned and figured it was his turn. Rotating his shoulders he had both swords in front of him as he advanced toward Eggsy. “Your next boy!”

Eggsy felt sorry that he knocked 17 out but he didn’t get called out for cheating. He deflected a few of Bors advances but one nicked his arm and had him wince a bit. A drum rang off and Percival instructed everyone to return their weapons. By then 17 was also taken off the field. It was then left to just fist fights.

Bors cracked his knuckles and circled around Eggsy who countered his circling. Eventually Bors tired of this and took aim and let a barrage of jabs that were mostly countered but a few hit their mark.

Harry was nervous now that it was Bors who was a strong opponent. He declined every lieutenant position and instead insisted on training all newbies that joined up to see if they could make the cut.

Eggsy shook his arms and stretched them as a few of the this still hurt after Bors made contact. _If I’m going to have a chance I will need to hit him fast and hard else he’ll always have the upper hand. He’s a heavy hitter though so it will be tricky._ Scanning the arena he looked to see what he could use and formed a plan and grinned at Bors.

Bors growled at the boy. “I’ll wipe that smirk off your face you hear me!” Charging he took off after Eggsy who had left some distance between then.

Eggsy turned and headed to the wooden beams that held some of the audience. Then jumping he grabbed hold and swung himself in time and kicked Bors hard in the chest and sent him on his back.

The crowd of course loved this and he couldn’t help smiling a bit more as he saw Bors glare at him as he got up and shook it off.

Using his training in the forest Eggsy ran straight for him at the last second flipped over and twisted his body and kicked the man square in the back and had him land hard on his knees.

Grunting Bors took much longer to stand up but he did and his face was red. “You asked for it now!” Then the drum rang out again and a new array of weapons was brought out. Bors quickly got a ball and chain.

While Eggsy turned the other way and got two things of rope and two lances but put used one lance at atime. He tied part of the rope to the end of the lance and had it sail high in the air and land then he took the other end and grabbed another lance and stuck it in the ground with the rope between them.

Bors watched thinking the boy was going to be an acrobat or something. Not caring he threw the chained mace and tried to hit Eggsy.

Jumping up high, Eggsy swung along the rope like he was a monkey you saw up in the mountains. Bors was throwing it so hard that the mace was digging into the ground and taking a while. Thus with the height Bors used more force and on the last swing he made the mace would not come out. That was Eggsy chance as he got a running start and took the lance and wrapped his legs around Bors and had him land in the dirt face first and grab his hands and feet then tied them behind his back with the other. Then getting off he crouched down. “Do you forfeit Bors? You can’t get out of that position.”

Bors gave a shake of his head that Merlin saw and then raised Eggsy’s hand.

“We have our new Champion everyone! Eggsy Unwin is this years Kingsman Champion!” Merlin smiled and had a few tears in his eyes that he tried to cover up with coughing but merely gave the lad a fierce handshake before the King walked over.

Harry was impressed with Eggsy and why shouldn’t he. The boy had trained hard and came a long way. “Eggsy Unwin, I present with you this shield to show that you are Kingsman new Champion and that no one can say otherwise. You have proved yourself many times in the trials. Tonight you celebrate, and tomorrow morning you can come to the castle and we can discuss how you wanted to spend your day as the champion with the reigning King.”  Passing the shield over he took Eggsy’s free hand and like Merlin lifted the boy’s hand up.

The rest of the night was Eggsy partying with the village. He knew not to stay up or drink too much but it was really hard to escape. Eventually he managed to get home where his own mom had a celebration when she heard the news and saw the shield.

**Day with King Harry**

The following day Harry was nervous at meeting with Eggsy. There was so much he wanted to talk with the man but he wasn’t sure where to start. He had decided on semi casual clothing so as not to overwhelm the man and make him feel a bit more comfortable. At the last second he forgoed the cape and his crown as a servant notified him of the boys arrival.

Eggsy had dressed in his best and neat casual wear but he still felt underdressed. He was led to a meeting room by the likes of hit and he didn’t wait long for Harry to join him. “Hello your majesty.” Not knowing how he should address Harry as he gave a small bow.

Harry sighed as he walked up and looked down Eggsy. “I told you I formalities didn’t matter when we were in each other’s company. Come, let us go for a ride. We have much to talk about.” Leading Eggsy to the stables where the white cream horse Eggsy had rode during the race was all set and so was Pickles.

The two galloped out of the town and out the gate. Eggsy was nervous but figured he’d only talk when Harry started since he had no clue what to say. _There’s so much to tell him but its so hard just to tell him everything! It should be easy but it isn’t._

Harry slowed Pickles down when they were out in Echo Meadow. “When I wrote that letter I had figured the worse would happen to me. I apologize that it wasn’t the best way for me to tell you the truth of my feelings for you.” Leading his horse off to the right back to the clearing he had been with ‘Egglintine’.

Eggsy’s heart raced as Harry lead them in the direction of the other day. _Now I’m doomed. He’ll never forgive me._

Once they made it to the clearing Harry set a blanket down and then let his horse roam on its own and motioned for Eggsy to do the same. “You know, I should have known that Egglintine and Eggsy were related somehow. I was caught up in my own rage with Merlin that it didn’t click at first. It wasn’t until early this morning when I kept recalling yesterday that it all made sense.” Turning to Eggsy he stared at the boy.

Eggsy dropped his head down as he reached into his pocket for the necklace. “I didn’t know how to tell you. Just like when you were Henry, I figured I could be someone else but still me. The only difference being mine was just an illusion and thus I didn’t have the same side effects. Please try to understand I wanted to help you out!” Tears falling as the necklace fell out of his grasp, figuring Harry would never talk to him now.

Harry knelt down and picked up the necklace. “Here I thought you would be mad at me. Why did you do it Eggsy? I told you I would never force anyone to marry me, that means to same for you. Yes I dearly care for you and can say it’s even love. That doesn’t change how I feel on the matter.”

Eggsy ran and buried his face in Harry’s chest. “I know that, but I can’t stand for someone else to force themselves when I am willing. The necklace also has another effect that we didn’t get to yesterday. It can make me pregnant and solve the issue of you carrying.” Keeping his head hidden after he had said that last bit.

Harry stiffened when he put the pieces together of what Eggsy had been willing to go through. “You mean to tell me you tried to get pregnant just so that you could solve the issue of me producing an heir? Eggsy why-how could you think that was a good idea? Even if such a charm worked we don’t know what could happen?!” Pulling Eggsy and tilting his head up to look in the boys eyes. When he thought to feel shame or guilt only showed love and admiration.

Closing his eyes he leaned down and captured Eggsy’s mouth in a heated kiss. Wrapping his arms around the boy’s waist and pulling him in close. When air was needed he cupped the boys face with one hand. “Are you really sure you want to do this? I am content with just having you in my company without anything involved. Just like that of a day with the King and the Champion would be.”

While Eggsy figured that was the case his mind had been made up long ago. Stepping around Harry he laid down and held a hand up. “I know, but I want this. We can talk more with Merlin on the mechanics of it. Right now, I just want this free time with you without any duty getting in the way.”

Harry tried to say this wasn’t solving anything, but his heart was already taken and laying right in front of him. Leaning down he kissed Eggsy deeply as he skimmed hands down a toned body that he had seen in training. Now though, he could explore to his hearts content.

Eggsy moaned and bucked his hips up and felt Harry’s erect cock already and wrapping both hands around the man’s neck got a bit more leverage and pulled them closer.

Harry tugged at Eggsy’s shirt and the boy quickly stood and took off everything, obviously not a very patient person. “My someone is in a hurry.” Smiling warmly at the blush that seemed to cover most of his boy’s body.

Eggsy could feel his body was hot but when Harry kissed and licked all over he didn’t know if his body could get hotter. Eventually he had urged Harry to remove his own clothes and soon they were both naked.

Harry had  Eggsy open his legs wide and kneeling he lifted said legs and holding Eggsy’s ass, used his tongue to tease the entrance. Loving the sounds that he could easily hear now and not have to imagine it was Eggsy but the real deal this time.

Squirming Eggsy couldn’t help but stroke his cock as Harry opened him up. After several minutes of Harry using his tongue first one finger joined in opening him up and because he could take two he urged Harry to hurry.

Harry swatted at the boy’s ass and saw it had a positive effect if the twitch he saw in Eggsy’s cock was anything to go by. “Hmm seems we’ll have to explore that a little further next time.” Having removed his tongue and now had worked in two fingers and was carefully adding a third.

Eggsy reached for his pants and put the necklace on. “It’s me but I want to carry your children Arry.” Seeing as Harry had reached for his own pants and got a vial of oil out and coated a few fingers and thrust back in for a few moments to make sure he was ready.

“Yesterday I honestly wanted the same but it didn’t quite feel right. I’m glad that this time I will know that it really is you.” Once he felt that Eggsy was not longer tense he put the remaining oil on his cock and centered himself. “This will hurt, but I’ll be as gentle as I can.”

“I know you will, you’d never intentionally hurt me.” Leaning up to kiss Harry as he felt the man slowly ease himself in. He winced a bit and a few tears fell but Harry quickly stopped and kissed the tears away. It took a while for the pain and the discomfort to go away but soon it was followed by intense pleasure he had ever felt.

Harry started off slow and short so to get Eggsy used to the intrusion. He used one hand to play with the boy’s nipples to help distract from the odd feeling of something inside of him. “I love you my darling boy.” Smiling with love in his eyes as Eggsy’s face was contorted in pleasure.

Eggsy had his head thrown back when he looked back at Harry with glazed eyes. “Then make me yours love.” Getting bold and pushed back and felt Harry slip in further, hitting that one spot that had him gasping.

Harry was more than happy to show Eggsy. He put the boy’s legs over his shoulders and deepened his thrust. Watching as moans fell out of Eggsy. As he thrust in and out he used a free hand to stroke Eggsy’s cock in time to his rhythm.

Eggsy felt that familiar tightening in his stomach and grabbed at the blanket. “Arry I can’t-I’m gonna cum!” With a few more deep thrust he came and clenched down hard on Harry’s cock as he felt the man take a few more fast thrusts and then still.

Harry only lasted a few more thrust before Eggsy clenching on him had him reach his end. Slowly lowering the boy’s legs he got up on semi shaky legs to retrieve a cloth and wet it and cleaned up Eggsy.

Too boneless to really move, he was rather glad for the cool cloth across his overheated skin. “Arry-mn love you.” More tired than he thought and soon drifted off to sleep.

Harry could only chuckle as he wrung out the cloth and soon hung it to dry. He laid down next to Eggsy and draped him across him so that he could hold Eggsy. The boy was out for a few hours before he came too. “How you feel love? In much pain?”

Eggsy yawned and gingerly moved his body. His back and behind hurt but it wasn’t too bad yet. “Not bad but I’m sure I’ll feel it later. I was wondering-“ Taking off the necklace he held it out in front of them. “I now it aint a ring or noffin but will you allow me to marry you Arry?”

Needless to say Harry had said yes and they had made love again. It wasn’t until evening was approaching that Harry had taken them back slowly. Once again wearing Eggsy out and having sent a messenger to his mother that he would be staying at the castle.

**_Three and a Half Weeks Later_ **

_Since that time of being dubbed the “champion”, Eggsy finally decided on what he would be. He would be Harry’s consort and his husband.  When after a few weeks in after still slowly moving his family to the royal palace he didn’t feel all that well so he went to Merlin’s Tower._

_After the day Eggsy spend with Harry in Screeching Forest he learned of the fight between Harry and Merlin and them make up. Saying best friends as long as they were should never be mad that long._

_Merlin was going over the arrangement for the wedding when Eggsy had brought up the issue of being sick. Having Eggsy spit on a piece of magical bark if it burst into flame he was pregnant and if nothing happened then he didn’t._

_Of course it would burst into flame and scare Eggsy that he was giddy at the news. He thanked Merlin before carefully running to tell Harry who was just finishing up a his audiences for the day. Once he got the man in their room he told the news._

_Harry had been so happy he actually cried and remembered that last time he had done so was when he lost Eggsy’s father. It was then Eggsy also told Harry he eventually figured the time when Harry was Henry that the King was the man who had given him the medal. Plus when he exposed his scavenger hunt, his reaction wasn’t hidden well._

_While being a man Eggy’s gestation period was much longer actually. According to Merlin who told them, it would be a whole 12 month pregnancy before the child was born. Eggsy was unsure about it but he couldn’t be more happier._

_The End_

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I had met most if not some of the requests by my gifter as far as their tags and from their prompt.  
> The lullaby is actually one I was sung by my aunt so it didn't down on me to credit but I shall give credit to whoever the original writer is of it.
> 
> I thank AO3 for this grand opportunity and a CHALLENGE that I was grateful to try my best at and to my gifter who hopefully somewhat likes me attempt at fulfilling their wish.


End file.
